Hidden Kindness
by Molly Renee
Summary: "With all he does he will have smashed my self esteem to dust and shatter my heart into a million pieces. I couldn't handle it. But I also couldn't do anything about it..." Molly's life is Topsy turvy, upside down, a downhill spiral, but never normal. What would happen if she meets up with the gang again and everything goes to hell? *(Thanks to Corrin Winston for Beta!)*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! I read the Outisders in school and I became obsessed. I have been reading outstanding fan-fictions on this site for a couple of months and I've decided, what the heck, lets write my own! So, without further a do, here's my first sucessful fan-fiction. Sorry if you don't like it! Make sure to review and check out CamRox2010 who is Beta-Reading this story for me!**

**xXx**

Chapter One:

Where I'm from, just walking down the street on a normal day can cause your nerves to fray and your heart to beat two beats faster than normal. During the daytime you didn't have as many worries, because nobody is foolish enough to get caught in the broad daylight, but at night it's like an open war zone. I don't know what I was thinking, walking out here alone, but honestly, I don't think much. I probably wasn't thinking anything. I never do.

Around here in Tulsa, Oklahoma, we're separated into social classes based upon family wealth and money. There are greasers, Socs, and middle class. The rivalry doesn't concern the middle class, which we call mixers, but instead the very top of the chain and the very bottom. It's the opposites who have a personal oath to make the other kind a living hell.

I'm a greaser along with my family. We live on the East side, along with every other greaser. Our side of town was rundown and poor, with hoods wandering the streets and the occasional drunken mustang cruising through to hit it off with a lucky grease. Greasers are stereotyped as being poor and stealing, and believe me, for some that's spot on, but not all of us are like that. Lots of us are just normal people trying to live a normal life and along the way getting dragged in to all this hierarchy bull. We're the ones with all the rough times, the ones who can't live a normal life because most of us don't have supportive parents, or even more common, parents at all. A lot of us come from broken homes, as do I.

The term Soc stands for Social. They live on the West side of town with every other rich kid. They're side is well kept and clean, with money practically burning away in their perfected lawn services and unnecessary dental checkups. They're the so-called Angels of Tulsa, and I can bet against that. Most greasers around here see them as good for nothing brats with too much money that causes snobbish attitude, but I know better than that. I know that if you'd take away there money, there would be so much more lying underneath their perfect image. It's rough all over.

Most of the time, when a group of Socs see a lone greaser walking the streets, they make it their personal game to jump us. It's a normal occurrence that we can't do anything about. Us greasers are like raw meat sitting on a plate unprotected and the Socs are starving, ravenous wolves. Though Socs are intimidating when you're alone, they never jump groups. They know they won't win, for us greasers actually know how to fight, while they win because of their fancy tools. They're too much of cowards to jump four or five of us. They only jump the loners, like me.

I know you must think I'm crazy because out of all I've told you, I still roam the streets of Tulsa alone with no assistance, but I don't care. I'm running away. Not literally, it's not like I'm leaving the state or anything, i just need some time to clear my head. Life over at my place has been much worse lately, what with my dad leaving us along with my only two siblings, nothing's going the way we planned. My mom has taken up alcohol, which makes her heartless at most times. She likes to hit me to let out all of her anger and depression, and I let her. I know she doesn't really mean it. Not only that, but I told my boyfriend I would meet him here because he kept trying to sneak into my house. So I left before he could get in.

Here I was, two-feet away from this large silhouette sitting on the edge of the fountain picking it's nails with what looks like a rust switchblade. The large figure looks up and smiles widely, making my heart race and my head spin, making me wonder if coming out here was such a good idea. He rose slowly and pocketed his switch, probably planning to use it later, and started coming towards me. I slowly backed up until I hit the trunk of a tree, and I was now stuck in between him and the tree. His face was inches away from mine as he mocked my every breath.

"So, I come into your room and you run? What's wrong babe, don't like me anymore?" He started cackling at the stench of fear that was escaping from my body. I kept my head down to avoid his constant gaze, but with Josh, that isn't possible. He reached down and tugged my chin up to face him. I could smell the beer in his voice and breath and it made me shudder internally. He was always drunk now, it was like I was with a walking beer bottle.

"It's not that, my mom told me to get out for a while, I swear!" My words were sloshing around as I spoke, my voice frail and shaky. The look on his face told me he wasn't believing it. He knew I ran out because of him, and I knew that too. I was just hoping he wasn't too drunk. Because if he was, tonight was going to be much worse for me.

He scoffed at my remark and forcefully pulled my head of closer and whispered something in my ear, "Baby, I get it. Promise." I sighed in relief as he took my by the hair and smashed my head against the tree. I yelped and he covered my mouth with his large hand, covering all of my airways. I couldn't breathe already when he punched me in the gut and I heard a deafening crunch as I collapsed to the floor. I double over heaving for air and wrapped my arms around my rib-cage, shaking from the excruciating pain that was radiating inside of me. He started snickering and kicked me in the shin, forcing another yelp to escape from my lips. "Shut up! If anyone hears you, you're dead, savvy?" I only nodded because the pain had become too intense for me to speak.

He yanked me by my arm and dragged me to the car, claiming that we were going somewhere. I wanted so badly to ask where we were going, but I couldn't muster up the energy to, so I kept quiet. Half way to our so-called destination, he leaned over to me and put a hand on my thigh, causing me to visibly wince, but he thankfully didn't notice. "You look good tonight, finally cleaned yourself up for once." I stayed quiet. I wanted to scream at him for being an asshole, but I knew that wouldn't do anything but get me hurt.

All I could think about was the first time he ever layed a hand on me. I was only fourteen at the time, and I thought I could change him. I told him it was okay and that I would help. How foolish I was then, to think that I could save an already dead soul. That I could give it mercy and compassion and receive just the same. Foolish. Pathetic.

He stopped the car and I looked up to see the bright glow of the DX gas-station sign lighting up the night sky. I didn't move from my seat until he dragged me out, leaving harsh bruises on my arm from the tight and forceful grip he was using around my tiny arms. The bell over the front door rang as we walked in and vanished behind a chip rack before the young boy at the counter had time to look up. I had no idea that Josh would ever beat me in a public place, but he claimed that my type of chips were nasty, so he did. He left several scars on my arm from his switch and left me in the corner, bleeding.

I sat in the corner far away from all the commotion of the gas-station and sobbed my little heart out. I heard swift footsteps coming towards me and I shriveled up into my ball even tighter than before, thinking it was Josh coming back. I felt a gentle hand lay on my shoulder and I peeked up from me knees to see the same young boy that was sitting at the counter, now hovering over me. His eyes were warm and chocolaty and complimented his wheat-gold hair perfectly. I stared into his eyes and saw that little twinkle that I hadn't saw in a boy since I was six years old, and realized I was staring into the eyes of Sodapop Curtis.

"Sodapop?"

"Yes, my name is Sodapop, what is your name?" He asked like I was a small child with a memory problem. I started giggling and told him to cut the crap because m name was Molly Cooke. His eyes widened into the size of saucers and he hugged me tighter than I've ever been hugged in my life. I was being squeezed so tight I felt like the last little bit of toothpaste. We talked for a minute about how things were until he brought it to my attention that I was still broken and bleeding. "How did all this happen Molly?" I shook my head as if a cue that I didn't want to answer that question and he shrugged, "You're coming back to my place, let me clock out, go wait at the front desk." I nodded and did as I was told because I was so used to doing it when I was with Josh.

Sodapop walked out with another boy who looked at me with a nasty glare, that glare that could only come from my best friend since kindergarten. "Stevie?" I screamed and hugged him tightly. He just stood there and slowly pushed me off. I giggled, "Sorry, you probably don't recognize me. It's me, Molly Cooke." His eyes widened and he hugged back just like I did to him. Soda, Steve and I were real close. Just as close as Soda and Pony, who I hoped to meet later. We talked just like me and Sodapop had and we finally reached the Curtis house. Memories started flooding back into my mind and my eyes started watering.

I remembered this place as the only house with a functional family and loving parents. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were like parents to me, and I couldn't wait to see them again. I wanted to see everyone again! I couldn't wait, I was impatient so I ran past the boys and swung the door open, getting stares and confused looks right at me. I started backing up towards the door. I forgot they wouldn't remember me. Sodapop and Steve finally walked in and noticed the awkward situation and tended to it.

"Don't be such strangers! Guys, this is Molly Cooke. She left ten years ago to go to New York with her family?" I got a wave of oh's and everyone's face was now lit up that I was here. I have never felt so wanted in my life. I wanted to greet everybody but Soda brought my into the kitchen and sat me down and came back with a First Aid kit. I looked down at my arm and remembered that Josh had cut me, so he cleaned them up, telling me I was lucky I wasn't going to need stitches. He bandaged my ribs as well and I was finally allowed to roam free around the house.

I said hello to everyone and talked a bit to everyone, but I noticed that Dally was missing. I didn't ask where he was but I did ask about the Curtis parents. Everybody froze and my face fell as I realized what was happening. I mumbled a soft apology and the rest of the time it was awkward. Darry told me to stay here for the night, I insisted against it but he insisted for it, and you don't just mess with Darry. He got much bigger. Apparently Johnny was staying too so we both settled down on the couch, he persisted he take the floor when we'd actually sleep, I of course insisted that he got the couch, because I felt like he was invading, but before I had time to go, he rushed to the floor and set up his blankets and layed down with his elbows propped up and him staring up at me with the goofiest face I've ever seen. I started giggling, but I stopped when he asked what happened to me today.

"Um, nothing. Nothing bad. I'm fine." I couldn't just tell him that my boyfriend beat me, he's Johnny. He gets beat all the time, and is still strong. I couldn't bother Johnny with my pathetic sob story. I can't. I won't. He just shrugged.

"I know how it feels to not want to talk about it. It's alright. Just remember, these people here love you, so never worry about being alone. It took me a while to realize that but after my almost death, which we'll explain later, I know that these people love me. Never forget that."

I sat there baffled as Johnny rolled over and fell asleep. I heart his light snoring and got up and sat at the kitchen table. I knew that I had to stop what was happening to me, because by the time Josh was gone, there would be nothing left of me. With all he does he will have smashed my self esteem to dust and shatter my heart into a million pieces. I couldn't handle it. But I also couldn't do anything about it...

**xXx**

**How did you like it? Is it good so far? I'm re-writing the chapters so I can make my story more to my liking, for I don't think there's enough details and you can't really feel bad for Molly. She's just another girl who gets hurt, but you never hear what she feels or what she's like. So sorry for the inconvenience but the only way I will continue this story is if I do this. Review and another thanks to CamRox2010.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Here's chapter two! Hehe, yeah. I really like how it's turning out! SPECIAL THANKS TO **_**CAMROX2010 **_**FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH MY STORY AND BASICALLY BETA-READING! Thanks a lot Corrin! Anyways, here's the next chapter and make sure to review!)**

Chapter Two:

Morning came and voices were roaming from all corners of the house. I looked at my surroundings and remembered what happened last night. I looked over to my left at the other couch to see that Johnny was no longer laying there and that the sun was bright outside. I glanced at a clock and it said nine-thirty.

I was taking up the whole couch so I sat up and someone immediately sat down beside me. Realizing the whole gang was here and on the floor since there was only one couch, I blushed and picked up my little 'bed' on the couch, allowing people to file into where I was previously laying.

On the couch where Johnny was sleeping sat Soda, Pony, and Johnny. Sodapop's seventeen with golden-blond hair and warm brown eyes. His smile was always inviting and he was reckless.

Ponyboy's fourteen and looked a lot like Soda now, except his hair was reddish-brown and his eyes were green. He was real sweet and he dug books. I think that's how we were always so similar. We were both the 'bookworms' of the gang. I think he liked having someone who understood, I did too, even at such a young age, we were glued to books. Heck, Pony and I even read fourth grade level books when he was in kindergarten and I was in second grade. He has always been smarter than me though. Always, by a long shot.

And Johnny's sixteen. His hair was dark brown and always falls in wisps on his forehead no matter how hard he tries to grease them back. His eyes are big and black like a puppy. He's shy and sensitive but real tuff when he tries to be. I really admire Johnny. Out of all he suffers through, he comes through the door with a smile on his face, ever since we were kids.

On the couch that I was once sitting in, now had Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally. Steve was Soda and I's best-friends when we were kids. We were like the three-muskateers. Steve has brown hair that's always made up into intricate swirls all around and had dark brown eyes. His nose is big and his teeth are crooked. His newest addition was his tattoo on his arm, but I still love him, though he's pretty sour most times.

Two-Bit has rusty colored hair and sideburns that he's treasured since we were kids. His mom and everyone else thought an eight year old with sideburns looked pretty ridiculous, but he didn't care, he refused to let anyone touch his them. His confidence in his jokes is hilarious, and his grey eyes are always gleaming. He's obsessed with Mickey Mouse, like usual, and his newest thing was beer and cake. Though cake has always been in the equation.

And then there's Dallas. Dal has hair so blond its almost white and icy blue eyes that look like pots of nothingness. His tall stance shows that he doesn't care and he's always snarky and mean. Though behind that big barricade of trying to not care, I can tell he does sometimes. Especially about Johnny. The night Johnny almost died, he basically tried to commit suicide by pulling a gun on the cops. Luckily, every bullet missed and he was put in jail instead. But all of his nastiness aside, I knew Dally had a soft side. The soft side that only showed through to me, Johnny, and sometimes Ponyboy. The fact that I'm included in that list made my heart skip a beat everytime I looked at him.

And last but not least there's Darry, who was sitting in his chair like his dad used to everyday after work. His muscles were bulging out of his tight black shirt. His dark brown hair was slicked back to compliment his blue-green eyes. Darry has always had big muscles and was very tall. We always said he looked like a spitting image of his dad, even though he acted more like his mom. Strict and mean. Well, Mrs. Curtis was never mean, but she was strict. And I guess Darry wasn't mean either, more of a protective mean than a mean-mean. If that makes any sense.

Everyone around me was laughing and talking. I felt so out of place, like a pear in an apple orchard. I hadn't seen these boys in ten years. I can still remember the day I met all of them.

_It was the first day of kindergarten for me. I woke up bright and early and got ready. I had pigtails on either side of my head and they were secured with bright blue ribbon to match my brand new blue dress. My shoes were white little flats and my socks were lacy. I was real excited so I was ready before any of my parents or siblings even woke up. My brother was twelve at the time. He's seven years older than me, so him being in seventh grade, he hated school. I never understood why as a kid. I was so excited! It was the first day of school! Anyways, once everyone was up and it was time to go, I ran to the car as fast as my little legs could carry me and hopped in._

_Arriving at the school made me squeal as I hopped out of the car only to be hollered at by my mother to come back._

_"I love you cuddle-bug," my mother said with a kiss on my forehead, that was back when she was still nice to me and didn't completely hate me._

_"I love you too mommy," I said and sprinted over to the front gate of the school._

_I looked around at the school. It had one main building and a big sign that read, 'Cider Kindergarten'. I was really anxious so I started running up to classroom twelve, the one my mother said was mine, and walked in. My teacher greeted me and showed me to my seat and handed me some crayons. I colored until a boy sat down next to me who's name tag said Steve. He looked at me sheepishly and started coloring on his Humpty Dumpty._

_"Hi-Hi, I'm Molly," I said softly. He looked at me and started crying. The teacher had to come up and ask what was wrong, and I told her all I did was say hi, I started crying too because I thought I was in trouble. She cooed us both and started talking softly._

_"Steve, this is Molly, she's going to be your friend. I promise she's real nice and pretty too. She won't hurt you." He looked over at me and mumbled a soft apology._

_"It's otay," I said shakily, drying off my tears._

_"So, no more tears, right guys?" We both nodded and she walked off._

_"Hi Steve, I promise, I don't bite."_

_"Hi-hi," was all he said._

_"I like your coloring, it's very pretty."_

_"I don't want it to be pretty! I want it to be manly," had said a little louder this time. I started chuckling._

_"Add some flames, so it looks cool!"_

_He nodded eagerly and started coloring in flames. We colored until it was recess and Steve ran off to a bunch of boys who were on the jungle gym. I sat there alone and all the boys Steve was with started making fun of me that I had no friends. I started crying and I heard yelling and footsteps coming towards me. I looked over and saw Steve sitting by me with his legs crossed, waiting for me to talk._

_"Hi- Steve."_

_"Molly, don't listen to 'em! They're just a bunch of meanies! They're my friends, and they think you're kind of cute, so they make fun of you so they don't look stupid," he said with a giggle._

_"They- They think I'm cute?"_

_He nodded and smiled, "You are cute," he said softly. I giggled and he stood up, extending a hand out for me, I took it and he led me over to the seven boys. Three of them looked like they were in first or second grade, two of them looked like they were in my grade with Steve, and one of them was just a baby who didn't go here, but I could see their mom watching closely behind, probably letting him play with us._

_"He-Hello," I said softly and put my head down. I got a huge wave of 'hey's and 'sorry's and I nodded._

_"It's okay. I'm Molly." When I said this, everyone around me announced their names. I got confused and sat down, frustrated. Steve asked me what was wrong. "I'm too stupid to remember all of those names!"_

_"You're not stupid, Molly! You showed me how to do flames!" He said eagerly. I shrugged and turned to Steve, "You really think I'm cute?" He nodded and blushed. I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Steve, will you guys be my bestest friends?"_

_"Yeah!" he yelled along with everyone else._

_And from that day on, until I left when I was seven, I had been joined at the hip with Steve and everyone else in the gang. I had also come really close with Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, who were watching us play the whole time, everyday._

Remembering that day hurts me, because I remember Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, but it also brings back so many good memories. Like when I first met Steve, and when the gang said I was cute. It made my stomach do flips. I really thought deeply about the fact that even after ten years of not being here, they still took me in. I was blessed to be able to call these people my friends. My 'Bestest Friends'.

I looked around and saw everyone was just watching Mickey. I was getting bored, so I suggested something that would be...fun.

"Guys, it's 100 degrees outside, get some swim-suits on, we're goin' to the lake!"

They all looked at me and shrugged, running off to where their swim-suits would be. I ran off to my house and picked out my favorite swim-suit. It was a two-piece, high waisted bikini with support in the bra. It was pink with white polka dots and it flattered my curves very well. I slipped it on and put on a tight white dress as a cover up along with some white flats. I grabbed a towel and I was off.

I reached the Curtis' to see the boys all surrounding the TV with swim trunks on and no shirts. I laughed and put my long blonde hair up into a pony-tail.

"Let's go lazy-butts!"

They all jumped up and raced out the door. We all piled into Darry's truck. Darry, Soda, and Pony got to ride in the actual truck while everyone else rode in the bed. The ride was bumpy and my dress was tight. Lets just say there's probably some drool in the back on the truck now. Mostly from Dally. I was trying my best, crossing my arms over my chest, but I got tired and let Dally have some fun for the day.

When we got there I immediately slipped off my dress and shoes, took my hair out of its pony-tail, and jumped into the freezing cold lake. I came up shivering, but it was fun. It made my heart beat really fast and adrenaline raced through my body. It gave me the thrill and release I had been desperately needing. Dal was on the dock, pondering whether to get in, so I sneakily crept out of the lake and walked over to him on the dock, pushing him in and jumping in right after him. He came up cursing and yelling at me, but then he grabbed me and put me on his shoulders, taking us out of the water and sitting me on the bench.

"Well, that was...cold," Dally sighed as he sit down next to me. The bench creaked and I hopped off quickly. Dal scooted over and the whole bench collapsed underneath him, giving him splinters in his butt and a scratch on his arm.

We laughed the entire time while Dally was trying to pick little bits of bench out of his butt. Best. Thing. To. Watch. EVER.

**(A/N: Well, thanks for reading! Review please! It would mean the world to me! Thanks a ton! Another thanks to CamRox2010.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Chapter Three! AhhH! I really like it so far! Suggestions? Anything you'd like to see happen? Let me know and make sure to just review how you're liking it! Special thanks to CamRox2010!)**

Chapter Three:

After ten minutes of splinter picking and yelling, Dallas was fine and we were back in the water. We played games like chicken, marco-polo, and other water related games. The sun was now setting and we were all crowded around the fire to warm up. We all had a log that seated three people. Out of all nine of us, Kathy came, we had three logs. Two-Bit and Kathy sat on a log with Steve. Darry, Soda, and Pony had a log, and Johnny, Dally and I had a log. We made hot-dogs and over-all just had a good time.

I sat on the log thinking about everything that had happened in my life. All of my mistakes, all of my pleasures, everything. I was startled by the feeling of someone's arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see Dally sitting right by me with his arm lazily hanging off my back. He smirked as I glanced at the group of boys and Kathy staring intently at me like I was supposed to speak or something. I scanned the circle, catching a glimpse of everyone, and there was a hurt look in Steve's eyes that I couldn't make out... I sighed from intense boredom,

"Okay, lets play truth or dare, but only the truths? No dares." Everyone groaned as I bickered with Dally to play. He eventually gave in and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'cry baby', making me giggle. I started. "I'll start with... Ponyboy. So Pony, why do your ears get really red when you're embarrassed?" His ears got red and he huffed, covering them up. Everyone started laughing at him, making his whole face turn red. The laughter died down and now it was Pony's turn.

"I don't know. Geez, genes? Now, my turn. Molly. Why did you end up leaving Tulsa?" I froze in my seat, dreading the very question that slipped out of his mouth. I could hear Darry scolding him as I stared at my hands. He mumbled sorry and I shook my head. "It's fine, you guys have the right to know.." I told them my whole story about why we left Tulsa to go to New York. It was a long story, too long for my apprehension, I was surprised everyone stayed listening. I finished up my story with a line I'll never forget.

"After that, I never saw Rob, Ingrid, or my dad ever again." The words that I carelessly let slip from my mouth made everybody freeze in shock. I quickly covered my mouth. I knew the sore subject I just nonchalantly let spill from my lips would bring back charitable and delinquent memories, causing us all to weep. We sat silently for a moment until I heard a strong, gruff voice speak up. It was Darry.

"Those days were fun. I remember everything about them, from Ingrid's red hair to Rob's cheeky grin," he said with a chuckle, "Boy do I miss 'em."

"More than you believe." My brother and sister both moved away when I was ten. They left my mom and me to go live with my horrible father, who left my mom when I was only seven. I hadn't seen them since then, and I wish I could. I shook my head of the thought and looked up, noticing I'd zoned out. A tear shed from my eye and I quickly wiped it away. Dar noticed and spoke up.

"Well, today was fun. Thanks for the idea, Mol. It was a nice pleasure, to be able to get away and all. But now we have to go. It's getting a bit late." I nodded and everyone else around me moaned, causing me to giggle. I looked at Darry and mouthed 'thank you' which he returned with a reassuring nod. We packed everything up in the truck and just as we were sliding in, a car pulled up. I squinted to get a better look and saw a dark green pick-up truck. My mind raced and I clung to the closest person out of instinct, that just so happened to be Dallas. He gave me a confused look and I released him blushing deeply. I walked over to Josh, putting on the biggest fake smile I could manage.

"Hey babe," he said coolly with a sly smile. I managed out a small 'Hi' until he cut me off and started talking again. "What, no birthday kiss?" I froze and my face fell. I forgot his damn birthday. "You forgot huh," he asked as he chuckled softly, putting on a show to make the gang less suspicious than they already were. He shrugged with a fake smile, "It's fine. Come here, I wanna show you something." I nodded and gulped loudly, reluctantly following him towards his truck that was parked behind a few trees. When we reached a point that the guys could no longer see/hear us, he turned to me and scowled.

"It's so like you to forget my fucking birthday! You're such a bitch!" He slapped me across the face with full force. I winced and my hand instinctively flew to my cheek. He snatched it and put it back down to my side. "Stop that, it makes it obvious." _No, what's obvious is the fact that there will be a red hand mark across my face_, is what I wanted to say, but decided against it, not wanting to make things any worse than they are. He punched me in the gut and made me double over, gasping for air. When Josh beats me, he's not smart about it. He leaves every mark in the most visible places.

He bent down and picked me up by my hair, making tears silently flow down my face which he wiped away roughly with his hand. Each word he spoke made me wince and each strike made me softly yelp. He grabbed my chin, making my tear stained face and red, puffy eyes look up at his. He kissed me roughly against my will an cackled. "That's all you should've done in the first place. Would've been easier, now, wouldn't it?" I nodded and he slapped me. "I didn't ask for an answer." The tears kept flowing until he dropped me and I wiped them away hastily. "I gotta go meet up with the boys, but don't forget, if you don't have a gift for me tomorrow, you'll regret it." I visibly winced as he started laughing, turning and walking away. He hopped in the truck and left me sitting behind the tree. I stood up, wiped my face off and straightened myself out before jumping into the back of the truck, sitting in silence the whole ride home. Nobody bothered to ask anything about what happened, though I wished they did.

All I could think about was his words.. _"If you don't have a gift for me tomorrow, you'll regret it."_ Those words instantly made me think of the time he sent me to the hospital, and he didn't even care.

_Josh and I were walking down the bank of the lake, talking with our hands intertwined. I was still with him because I thought I could change him. I thought my love could turn him around and make him do the right thing. I was foolish then. For thinking that me being a good person could ever change someone of their ways. Josh was Josh. Anyways, we were talking when I brought up the death of his mom._

_"You fucking bitch, you ever bring that up again, I'll fucking kill you," he said as he slammed my head against the trunk of a tree. I felt a warm liquid flow down my forehead and into my mouth, causing me to spit blood all over him. He wiped his face in disgust and took my arm, bending it back behind me, snickering at me to plead mercy. I obeyed, but he bent it back farther anyways. I could hear a deafening crunch and an excruciating jolt of pain went up my arm, causing me to yelp._

_He laughed and kicked my knee in, causing me to collapse on the floor. He continuously kicked me as I blocked my head and face with my good arm to avoid brain injuries. He left blow after blow to my shins, chest, and back._

_He picked me up and threw me against a tree, still holding onto my collar. I didn't catch what he said. My vision was blurring and I was becoming dizzy. I just nodded hoping he would take me home. He dropped me and kicked me to the car. I hobbled in and he drove off before me even closing my door. He brought me to my house and kicked me out of the car, driving away before I could even get up off the road in front of my house. I limped inside, hollering in pain the whole time, still feeling faint and my mom screamed in horror as I collapsed onto the living room floor, asking me all kinds of questions._

_I squeaked out that I got jumped, and I didn't know who did it, and managed to hop all the way home. She immediately took me to the hospital. I had a concussion, a fractured skull in four places, five broken ribs, shattered shins, and severe internal bruising along with visible bruises and scratches._

_After that day, Joshua told me he was sorry and he was just upset about his mom. I forgave him and never told anyone about it ever again. Even though I knew I should've, I couldn't put anyone else in danger._

We finally reached the house and we were walking in. I told the guys I needed some air so they let me sit outside on the porch for a bit when I saw the same truck pull up in their drive-way. I was thinking about running inside, but I knew that'd just make things worse. Josh motioned for me to get off the porch and I did, walking outside the Curtis property where basically threw me in the back of his truck. He slapped me across the face and punched me in the gut. " I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from them. I don't like it when they fucking touch you." I started to speak until he cut me off. "All that comes out of your fucking mouth are lies," I could smell the strong scent of alcohol and put my bets that he went to Buck's and got drunk, "I don't think I should believe anything you say."

I stared at him until he shifted his weight onto both of his feet, in a stance that looked like he was ready to fight. "Jo-Josh, they don't. They're like brothers to me." He just slapped me and pulled my face right up to his, making his breath evade my nose. I gagged and he smirked until tightening his grip on my chin. "Listen to this, for once. You're a whore. And since you can't tell a guy no, we're over. Done. All because of you, fucking slut."

He drove off, leaving me sitting on the curb, with my face being stained with tears. I heard the screen door open and close and footsteps moving swiftly towards me, someone sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I looked up to see those icy-blue eyes staring down at me. I inhaled and shuddered, regaining my composure.

He spoke as softly as he could, asking if he was alright. "No Dal, I ain't fucking alright. He dumped me, he fucking left me, Dallas. He told me I was a whore who couldn't tell a guy no." He sighed and an embarrassing question left his mouth. "Molly, ain't you still a virgin?" My face surely blushed a deep shade of crimson red, making it even more amusing for Dally. No matter how close I felt to Dally, this was embarrassing. I nodded slowly and he chuckled, "Why'd he call you a whore then?" I sighed this time.

"Because I hand out with all of you guys. You don't get it Dallas, I love him and he loved me. He really does, he just gets drunk... more than not."

"Molly, getting drunk is not an excuse to hurt a woman. I get drunk on the time but I would never hurt a girl like that." Dallas' soft side started to show through, one that I hadn't seen for a long while. He smirked, "Don't tell anyone I'm saying this crap or you'll regret it," he said more harshly than intended. I winced, he sounded just like Josh at times. He sighed and leaned closer, rubbing my back in circles with his calloused hands, "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh." I shook my head, "It's fine Dal, just spooked me is all." He nodded and smashed his Kool under the heel of his shoe, extending a hand out to me. I took it and he lifted me up, making it clear how much smaller I was than him. He's six foot one and I barely reach the bottom of his chest. He looked down at me and laughed.

"I'ma start calling you Tiny if you don't grow soon, Mol." I laughed and nodded, "I have to admit, I need a growth spurt sometime soon." He started chuckling so I punched him in the ribs and he acted like it hurt. He mumbled something like 'need to punch better too' but I ignored it as he ruffled my hair. I giggled until he took a long look at me and touched my cheek. It stung and I winced.

"Molly, I'm going to ask you a serious question, I don't want some Bull-shit answer, savvy?" I nodded and opened my mouth to get cut off again, "Is Josh beating you?" I sighed deeply and looked into his eyes, nodding weakly. I felt a tear slip out my eye as I wiped it away. Dallas took my hand and looked right into my eyes which were now filled with anger. "Dallas, don't do anything you'll regret, please."

"Molly, this isn't fucking lolly land. He's hurting you, you shouldn't have to deal with that shit." I started mumbling and he snapped, "What?"

'You're fucking scaring me Dallas! Calm down!" Tears escaped quickly, not giving me enough time to hide them, so I didn't. He sighed angrily, storming passed me, I grabbed his arm. "Not a word." He shook his head, "Not from me." I looked at him and my eyes widened, "No, Dally no. Not right now, please Dallas!" He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, but watch your back." I nodded and followed him into the house. We walked in different ways as we entered the house. I went to the kitchen because I was starving and Dally went to the living room to talk to Johnny, I only prayed he wouldn't spill. I was started when I heard someone from behind me, causing me to drop the last piece of cake on the floor. I turned around to see a vert amused Sodapop. I huffed.

"Thanks for wasting the last piece of cake." He shrugged.

"Whoops. I'll clean it up, you stayin' here tonight?" I thought about it. Josh would probably be looking for me at my house.. I couldn't handle that right now. My mom just moved in behind the Curtis' so it wouldn't hurt a thing. I nodded. "Kay, you can sleep on the couch."

I nodded and walked out to get some stuff from my house. Walking into the back door I noticed some suit-cases on the floor and muffled talking coming from the kitchen. The voices were my mom and a young girl.. I walked into the kitchen and my eyes nearly popped out of my skull.

"Ingrid?"

**(A/N: Alrighty, there's chapter three. YAY! Who's Ingrid? I mentioned her a couple times, but who could she possibly be? Hmmm? Haha, stay tuned to find out! Review please! It means the world to me if you review! LITERALLY! REVIEW FOR MY WORLD! Love you guys! ;) But seriously, review.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter four! Your cliff-hanger questions will be answered now! Let me know if I should keep going! Review, Review, and last but not least, REVIEW! Thanks to CamRox2010!)**

Chapter Four:

"Ingrid?"

"Molly! I've missed you so much!" I enveloped her in a hug and didn't let go for a while. I just sat there with my face nuzzled into her long red hair.

"Is Rob here too?" I asked excitedly as I pulled away. Her face fell and I cocked my head.

"That's another reason I'm here. Sit." I sat and looked at her. What happened to Rob?

"Molly, this isn't easy, but Rob was drafted a couple of months ago." She paused. No... No... NO! I blinked and she continued. "He got shot...and he's gone, Mol." I shook my head.

"This isn't a funny joke, Ingrid."

"Honey, I'm not joking. Rob's gone." I sunk down in my chair and silently sobbed. She came up behind me and started soothing me. I shook her off.

"No. He's not gone. HE'S NOT GONE!" I said as I stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs into my room. I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"I don't think I'm gonna leave," I heard a male voice through the door, it opened slowly.

"Dally? Why are you here?"

"I heard you screamin'. Nice to see Ingrid again, by the way. She told me. Are you alright?"

I wiped my tears, you don't cry in front of Dally, it's a rule. "He can't be gone, Dal. I mean, I know I never saw him anyways, but now that he's actually gone, I can't take it!" I started shedding tears. So much for the rule. He nodded.

"I mean, I can't relate, but I've lost people." I knew he was referring to the Curtis' parents. "It'll get better."

"Promise?"

"Umm, yeah, sure." I knew it was wrong to ask Dallas Winston if he promised? But I had too. I sighed and looked down. "I promise, kid." My face lit up and I hugged him.

"Thank you Dally. A lot." He didn't answer. He just sat there with me in his arms. It was sweet. "Dally?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the only one that came?" He blushed. I made Dallas Winston blush. I laughed.

"Aww, can it Mol. I was worried about you. I don't like hearing you scream." I giggled and snuggled into his chest tighter. "Alright, alright, enough with the sappy love fest, how about we show Ingrid to the boys. I'm sure Darry will be happy." I nodded and we walked downstairs.

"Ingrid," I said softly. I could see her light red hair spin as she turned to face me. Her bright green eyes staring back at me, "Wanna go see the gang?" She nodded eagerly and I took her hand, racing back to the house with Dally laughing from behind us. I scowled at him which just made him laughed harder. I giggled and we finally reached the house. I burst through the door and everyone looked confused.

"Guys, remember Ingrid?"

"How couldn't we? You can see her red hair from a mile away. "How've ya been Ingrid?" Darry was the first to speak. I was shocked. Darry was never so forward about things. But I guess around Ingrid, he was different. I always knew that Darry and Ingrid had a spark for eachother. They were joined at the hip as kids, they even shared their first kiss together. Sure, being eight and kissing doesn't count, but I'm sure they remember it. After we left, Ingrid was heart-broken about Darry, being eleven and believing she's in love, then having to move away doesn't help. They were reunited again and I could see the gleam in the corner of Darry's eye when she wrapped her little arms around his waist. He'd grown a lot. They used to be around the same height as kids, but now, Ingrid merely reached Darry's chest. It was funny to look at though I'm sure it looks even funnier with me up to Dally. I was even shorter than Ingrid.

"I'm doing fine," her small voice spoke, "I've missed you guys! It's good to be back. For good." She said as she released her grip from Darry and made her rounds with everyone else. When she got to Steve, he merely pat her arm. He's never really liked Ingrid, not sure why. Just never did. He... He took to...Rob better.

"So, how's ole' Robbie?" Dally, Ingrid and I froze. Out of the corner of my tear-blurred eyes I could see Dally shaking his head. Steve's face immediately fell and he ran over to me. "Listen, I'm sorry Mol, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." he pleaded. I shook my head and wiped my eyes, I was already soaking his shirt.

"It's fine, Steve. Really. You wouldn't have any way to know. I did the same thing." He nodded and pulled back, sitting back down on the couch with Soda.

"Well, enough with this moping junk, lets go do something!" Leave it to Ingrid to lighten the mood. We all agreed and started to talk about what to do.

"Hold on, I gotta get something from my room." They all nodded. Dally added something quietly.

"Holler if you need me." I nodded and walked to my house. I called out to my mom that we would be going out and she said she was too as she walked out the front door. I made my way up to my room and noticed that my light was on and my door was closed. I left my light off, and my door open. I opened the door slowly to see my room a mess. My clothes were thrown everywhere, my bedding was thrashed, my desk was smashed, and my closet door was ajar. I walked up to it slowly and opened it. Something jumped out and landed on me. I screamed as loud as I could before the figure put a gag in my mouth.

"Shh, it's fine, babe. I was gonna come to apologize, but you know, you were with them." I shook my head fiercely, trying to speak through the gag when I heard my door swing open and footsteps. Josh jumped up off of me.

"You crazy bitch!" He said before kicking me in the ribs. I got up and pulled the gag out of my mouth. I looked up and saw Dally beating the crap out of Josh.

"Dally stop! Please! You're killing him!"

"That's the point," he heaved between punches. Josh was now unconscious and Dal was still going strong.

"Dally, he's unconscious, he's had enough!" He stopped and started dragging him down the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting him outside and calling the cops so it looks like he got jumped. When he wakes up, we'll testify that he tried kidnapping you."

I shook my head but agreed anyways, running into my house and calling the cops. I told them I found a boy laying outside not moving, looking like he got jumped. They said they'd arrive in ten minutes and they did. I was still in shock and I was shivering on my couch.

"He was in my closet, Dally! He destroyed my room! He was gonna kill me!"

"Shh, Molly, you're okay now. Let's go to the movies or something. You're safe now. He's in the hospital now. You're fine." I nodded. I couldn't just sit here all day. I got up and walked back to the Curtis house.

They noticed the bruises on Dally and started asking questions like, what happened, and are you okay, and things like that which made Dally mad, he's always fine.

"Nothing, I'm fine, lets go." And no one questioned him. You don't just question Dal. We made it to the movies safely. They were playing some horror movie. Darry and Ingrid were hitting it off, while everyone else was watching the movie silently except for the occasional gasp or scream from Two-Bit. I just laughed. It wasn't even scary. But Two-Bit is Two-Bit. So, yeah. The movie ended and I looked at my friends.

I was surprised that after ten years of leaving them, they took Ingrid and me in so easily. Even after all that I probably put them through, they still took us in. I was glad to have these people as friends. We went home.

* * *

It's been three months with these guys and I've gotten pretty good at learning how everything has been. I've learned about ex's, girlfriends, and other things that happened while I was gone. It's like I never even left. We had gone to the movies again with everyone, walking home and talking.

After we started walking home, a black mustang pulled up. Shit.

Socs.

They stumbled out clumsily and started slurring their words.

"Oh look, some drunks. This'll be fun," Dal said coolly.

"Dally, no, stop, just keeping walking." He shook his head and smirked.

"Lookie hear, Dallas Winston. Easy fight." One of the Socs slurred. The whole gang laughed but me and Ingrid were lingering in the back, hugging eachother, scared for dear life. Pony was with us, assuring us that Darry and Dally would be fine, along with everyone else. Darry stepped up and their eyes widened, but then they kept going.

"You're not so tough, big guy." Darry smirked, he would enjoy this. He hadn't been able to do anything for a while because of the boys, he still didn't fight, but the intimidation factor helps.

The three of us were lingering in the back when three more Socs came up and grabbed us, putting blades up to our necks, threatening that if we made a sound, it was over for us. We all shushed ourselves as they dragged us back without the rest of the gang knowing. I made a small yelp, and the blade dug deeper into my skin, letting a small stream of blood run down my chest.

No one in the gang heard so now it was just Ponyboy, Ingrid and I against three Socs. None of us had blades and they all did, and they were drunk. Socs were merciless when they were drunk. They were having conversations while they were taking turns hitting us. Talking about how bored they were getting. They eventually let up and Dally finally came running over to us. I already had a black eye, broken nose, bruised ribs, and the cut on my neck. Darry rushed to Ingrid's side and examined her. She had a cut on her forehead, bruises everywhere and a busted lip, but nothing broken. The rest of the gang ran over and Soda picked up Pony who got the worst of it. He had two black eyes, a broken nose, a busted lip, a gash on the side of his face, bruised ribs, and bruises everywhere.

I looked at the guys and saw that everyone but Darry got beat up. They won the little tussle, but still. They were all pretty banged up.

"Dally, are you okay?"

He nodded and picked me up bridal style. This gesture made my heart race and my stomach do flips. I liked Dally. I didn't as much when we were younger, sure we were close, but now, I just get butterflies when he smiles at me. I seem to be the only person he smiles at. Despite all that I wanted to think, I had to be realistic. Dally is Dally. He doesn't "Love" people. He doesn't have feelings for girls. He likes one-night stands, but never the girl. I could dream all I want, but I know Dally only sees me as a friend, little sister even.

I stopped thinking about the unimaginable and arrived at the house. As soon as we stepped inside, Darry changed from the cool and collected Darry to the strict "Dad" Darry. The one nobody liked.

"Okay, everyone get cleaned up. Someone help out Pony. Anyone who's staying, claim your spot now."

We did and after everything was cleared up, I looked over to Ingrid. "Let's go. We have a house," I said with a smile. She nodded and we said our goodbyes and thank you's. "I'll sleep in my room, you can have the spare bedroom. We took your old stuff from the old house. It's in a box labeled Ingrid. You can get your stuff and make the room yours again if you want."

She thanked me and took a shower, when she was done, I got in. I settled down into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to a cold gust of wind brushing over me. I looked over to see my window open. My heart started to race when I heard breathing down the other side of my neck. I started panicking as I turned around and saw his green eyes staring down at me and a large hand covered up my mouth.

"I'm back baby, this time for good. How've you been?"

I'm gonna get it now, because Joshua was back, and he's going to do anything he wants, and nobody can stop him.

**(A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn! Ahh! What's he gonna do? What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! So that means review! Haha, yeah, stay tuned for chapter five, and don't forget... REVIEW!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey guysss, I like the story so far, and I hope you guys do too. This is chapter five, where all of the suspense and horror starts, so I hope you like it. Just so you know, if you're sensitive to the topic of abuse, then I suggest a different story for you, because yes, the main conflict in the story is that Joshua likes to hit Molly. Just saying. If you don't mind reading it, keep on going!)**

Chapter Five:

Josh's arms tightened around my arms, making it hard to even squirm. He looked down at me and smiled evilly.

"Look here. Molly's here, all alone, without her little boyfriend to save her. What shall I do, what shall I do?" I squirmed even harder, biting his hand that was clasped over my mouth. I felt blood trickle down quickly and he pulled away, giving me a second of a yelp, but then he quickly shoved something into my mouth, causing me to gag, but my sounds were muffled. No one would hear me, and he is going to do whatever he desires to me.

"Let's talk first. Well, I'll talk, and you'll listen," he said as he tied my arms and legs down to my bed. "Alright, like I said, I don't like those boys," he said pointing to the Curtis', "And when I say you don't talk to them, you don't talk to them." He said forcefully as he grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled me closer to his face, "Got it? Good. Now, I think I should have a little fun." He started to repeatedly kick me and punch me. I couldn't get away because I was tied up and gagged. I had to sit there, defenseless as he pulled out a blade and put it up to my forehead, slicing it slowly. I could feel the blood flowing into my eyes and staining my gag. He the moved to my side, and stuck the pointy side in first, digging it into my skin an inch, then pulling it out, and doing the same on the other side. My whole bed was drenched in blood by now and I was feeling dizzy. He took my head and slammed it against the bed-board, making my vision change from blurry to seeing little spots everywhere.

He started snickering, "Well, Well, I think I should do this more often, I like the response I get," he said as he wiped a tear that was running down my face and then smirked, "I just wish I could see the look on their faces when they see you like this."

He continued his beatings when he pulled out a hammer. "This'll do the trick," and with that, I felt a jolt of pain go down my entire body and I was out.

When I woke up, it was light outside...and I was outside. I was on the front porch of the Curtis'. Josh must've moved me. My head was pounding as I reached my hand up to it, feeling a small indent in my skull. I was stained in dry blood and dirt and my cuts were surely infected. I heard something like a beer bottle drop and footsteps quickly coming towards me. I didn't open my eyes as someone called out to inside the Curtis house. The door swung open and I saw the gang rush out, Dally was the one holding me in his lap. The commotion made my head pound even worse and I closed my eyes, trying to block it out.

"Molly, what the fuck happened to you?" Dally asked softly.

I shook my head, "J-Jos-"

"He did this to you? I think it's time they know, don't you think, Mol?" I looked around at the gang's confused looks and buried myself deeper into Dally's chest. "Fine, I'll do it, guys, Joshua did this to her. He's been abusing her." I heard gasps and strings of curse words, mostly from Sodapop, and then questions.

"Guys," I said hoarsely, "I can't really answer questions right now," I motioned to my head and body. They realized that I was sitting here, losing blood and they went into action mode. Darry spoke up first.

"Guys, get her into the truck, this is a hospital situation, not home remedies. I'll go tell her mom that we need money for the hospital bills, everyone else, get in the car and wait for a minute, I'll be as fast as I can." We all started rushing, besides me, I was still in Dally's arms, to the car. It was strange, it was like Dally was always the one who found me beat up, or consoled me when Josh broke up with me. Why is he the one who always finds me? He's Dallas Winston, and when he sees a girl crying on a curb, he doesn't go see what's wrong, but with me, he did...

"No, what? The hospital? No.." I mumbled softly. So soft only Dally heard. He leaned down and whispered to me.

"You have to go, Molly. This isn't something you can just ignore anymore, okay?" I nodded weakly and tried falling asleep.

"Dally, she can't fall asleep if she has a concussion!" I could hear Darry yell towards my direction, making my eyes shoot open.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

It took ten minutes to get to the hospital, but because of how bad I was, we got a room immediately. Nobody was allowed in with me since they weren't family and they did immediate surgery to stitch up my cuts and mend to my head. I woke up and I was sitting in a white bed in a white room with bandages wrapped around my head and sides. I looked around and saw nobody, so I started to panic, pressing the button I was given to call the nurse. She came running in.

"What? What do you need, Hon?"

"I need my friends. All of them, all eight of them, one of them are my sister, please let them in! NOW!" She hurried out and when she came back, she motioned people into the room. I saw Ingrid, Darry, Dally, Ponyboy, Steve, Sodapop, Johnny and Two-Bit all usher into the room. I laughed at how crowded they were.

"Hey, Molly. When did this happen?" Ingrid asked.

"Last night, he came into my room and tied me up. Then did this to me, and knocked me out. Then my guess is he put me on your lawn to make you see me. He knows how much I love you guys and he doesn't like it."

"He did it IN THE HOUSE? Where people were sleeping two doors down? What if someone heard?"

"No one did," I spat. I didn't mean to sound really harsh, but who can't hear the sound of a head being slammed into a wall?

"Sorry," she mumbled. I shook my head.

"Thanks for the heartfelt apology, it'll real help when I'm DEAD." She stormed out of the room, she turned back when she was at the door and I could see tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "Dar, will you let her know that I didn't mean it? I'm just.. I don't know. I just got beat, ya know? Not the happiest camper right now." He nodded and rushed after her. Steve took my hand. I motioned for everyone but him to leave, since I knew he wouldn't be soft in front of the guys. They all left and Steve squeezed my hand lightly.

"How do you feel, Mol?"

"I've been better, but I feel okay." He nodded.

"This can't keep happening Molly. We need to get this punk. He can't keep putting you in the hospital. Is it the same guy you were with the day I first saw you again?" I nodded. "Well, then I know what he looks like. I'm sorry Molly, but now that we know who he is, we're going after him."

"No, Steve don't."

"Molly, we all fucking love you. Seeing you like this makes our blood boil. You really think we're gonna let some little shit do this to you?"

"You'll just make things worse then they already are, Steve. You don't know him. I do. He won't stop no matter what you do to him."

"Then we'll fucking kill 'im," and with that, he stormed out of the room. Two-Bit made his way in and smiled. I laughed.

"Hey Two, is Ingrid back?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she's fine, it just kind of hurt her feelings, ya know?" I nodded.

"Will you send her in? Just her?"

"Sure thing." He left and Ingrid slowly walked in.

"Ingrid, I'm so sorry! Like, really sorry." She cut me off.

"It's fine Molly, I don't know how I would act if I was in this situation, but I bet pretty similarly." We talked until the doctor walked in.

"We're releasing you tomorrow." I nodded and thanked him.

"Thank god!" I yelled. She giggled and I fell asleep.

Waking up the next day I felt much better. I didn't feel any pain and I wasn't hooked up to anything. I got dressed and we were off to go back home. The boys weren't there, but Ingrid stayed with me all night.

We got to my house and immediately went to the Curtis'.

Darry looked at me sternly. "This boy was beating you, and you didn't tell us?"

Shit. I nodded.

"Sit down, right now." This Darry was scary, so I obeyed immediately. "Now, explain, how the hell did you think it'd be a good idea to not tell us?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you guys."

"You're worried about OUR safety? Molly you were almost fucking killed. Who knows where you'd be right now if Dally didn't find you!"

I started biting my nails nervously. I just stared at my hand as Darry continued to scold me. "We're going after him."

"Why are all of you so set on going after him? Why can't you just trust me when I say that it'll just make things worse?"

"We're going to get him back for what he did, Molly. For now, you aren't allowed back in your house. You have to live here. End of discussion."

"What about my mom?"

'Why would he go after her?" I shrugged, he probably wouldn't, but he would go after Ingrid.

"He will go after Ingrid."

"Why?"

"Because she's close to you guys. He's doing anything he can to hurt you guys. I'm just a close connection. He wants you guys to not want to be with me if it means having to suffer, which is why he's doing this."

"That's ridiculous!"

"He's insane Darry, I know. But Ingrid isn't safe there either." He nodded.

"You guys can take the spare bedroom, we'll all go into the house and get your guys' stuff. I'll go with Ingrid and Dally can go with you." I blushed, why Dally? Anyways, I guess we're going to my house. We walked into the backyard of their house and went into mine. Opening the back door I could see my mom asleep on the couch. We walked upstairs slowly and Darry and Ingrid went to her room while Dally and I went to mine. I gasped at the sight of my room. I forgot I bled all over it. Dally cursed under his breath.

"So he really did it right here?" I nodded and turned to my closet, getting a suitcase and filling it with clothes and shoes. I grabbed all the clothes I could fit, and since I didn't have a big wardrobe, it all fit. I grabbed everything that meant something to me and I was done. We walked down the hall into Ingrid's room to see her and Darry kissing on her bed. I quickly shut the door before they could notice and Dally and I ran downstairs laughing.

"Well, remind me to never leave them alone again, right?" He nodded and smirked.

"Right." We walked back to the Curtis house, going through the front door when we saw a car pull up beside us. Dally instinctively grabbed me and put me beside him, away from the Socs. Surprisingly, the car didn't have all guys. It had a guy and three girls. You could hear the girls yelling at the guy to not go, because it was Dallas Winston.

"Can it, I can take on Dallas Winston, easy!" Dally smirked and easily tossed him over the hood of the car and onto the road.

"David!" One of the girls shrieked, I covered my ears and so did Dally as we kept walking to the house like nothing ever happened.

We walked inside to see that Darry and Ingrid had finally separated and were sitting on the couch watching Mickey. She didn't have anything in her hands, so I figured she already put it away. I walked into the spare room and unpacked my stuff. Dally came in and took the bag from me.

"Nope, you're sleeping," he said as he picked me up bridal style and walked to the bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**(A/N: Okay guys, there's chapter five! I hope you like it so far! Let me know if you want to see anything happen! Thanks! If you review, I'm sure Molly would be VERY happy! :) So review for Molly, Johnny too! His face would light up big time if you reviewed! Thanks!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Alrighty fine peoples, this is Chapter Six. Yayy! Anyways, this chapter is going to go kind of slow...NOT! hehehehe. This is great. Just great. Anyways, keep reading!)**

Chapter Six:

I woke up from hearing a large crash and looked around, not recognizing where I was for a minute. I was on the Curtis couch. I got where I was, but now why am I here? I have a room... I was looking around frantically when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," It was Dally.

"Jesus, Dal, what were you standing in the doorway watching me sleep or something?"

"Nope, just got here. I may or may not have slammed the door to wake you up though."

"Thanks, Dal. Couldn't just let a girl sleep?"

"Umm, I would if the girl didn't sleep 'til noon."

"NOON? Oh man! I never sleep later than eight!" I got up off the couch and ran to my room. I got dressed quickly in some sweatpants and a t-shirt and ran back into the living room, only to knock into a large object. That object was Dally. I fell right on my butt and Dally spun around, looking down to see me sitting on the floor.

"Whoops, sorry," he said biting his lip, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're such an ass."

"Damn, your time of the month?"

Dammit, my face started flushing red, "Whether it is or not, it doesn't matter." He started laughing and he went to sit down on the couch. Ingrid walked in and memories of the gang and Ingrid, Rob and me started flooding back into my mind.

_I met the gang first, on the first day of school. I talked about them all the time to Rob and Ingrid, so they insisted on meeting them. I brought my brother and sister to the gang at recess one day._

_"Hi-Hi, I'm Ingrid." When she said this, Darry's face lit up and he smiled, waving cautiously. She made her way to the monkey bars where her and Darry sat, talking._

_"I'm Robbie!" He spoke much less timid them Ingrid. Rob was always a more enthusiastic child. Not shy at all. Soda and Steve both stuck out their hands to introduce themselves. They all became best-friends. I was still Steve's best-friend, but I wasn't jealous of him having other friends. He was a guy, he needed guy friends. Johnny was around five now while I was six, so Ponyboy was four. Two-Bit was a year younger than Darry, so he was ten. And Dally was the same age as me, so we talked. But Dally didn't like to talk about things like me and Johnny did. Even as a six year old, he liked looking at girls. Talking to Dally was some of the best times of my life though, he always made me feel better by pointing out the guys he would allow me to date. I would giggle and say I didn't like them. 'Even Better', is what he'd say everytime. The outcasts all sat around, and that's when I really connected with Johnny.  
_

_He became a little brother to me, and I knew I could talk to him about anything. I could talk to Pony too, but he was too little to understand. I looked around at my friends. Us five sitting on the jungle gym while Steve, Soda, and Robbie were playing on the trikes, and Darry and Ingrid were on the monkey bars talking. They were sitting real close and when I squinted my eyes to focus, I saw their hands together. I squealed and they looked over, blushing. I giggled and turned to Johnny._

_"Johnny! Johnny!"_

_Johnny was much less timid then. His parents hadn't beat him as often and Socs were never an issue at such a young age. "What?" He said happily._

_"Darry and Ingrid were just holding hands!"_

_"Ewww!" I started giggling and we sat and watched all of our friends come together when it was time to go, meeting up at the Curtis house like I did everyday after school. _

_Even at such a young age, I knew how to cherish what I had. I knew very well that I was blessed to have such an amazing group of friends. We would stick up for eachother at school when the bullies were being mean, and we would care for eachother when we fell and scraped our knees. We never went to the nurse, we just relied on eachother to help out. We were an interesting group of kids. But I loved each and every one of them._

_When my mom told me we had to leave, I cried for days over at the Curtis house. Everyone took it hard because it wasn't just me leaving, it was Ingrid and Rob too. I despised my mom for ripping __my life away from me. I didn't speak to anyone for months after I left. But now, I had them back, and I was never leaving them again._

"Ingrid, remember the first time you met Darry?" She blushed and I started laughing. Dally poked my side.

"What happened?"

"You were there Dal," I said plainly. He shrugged.

"Bad memory."

I shook my head, "They were like little love birds, with their fingers intertwined and everything. It was adorable!" I started laughing and Dally spoke up.

"Like how yesterday when they were eating faces?" Ingrid gasped and blushed, turning around and walking out of the room.

Dally and I burst out laughing.

"Alright kid, lets grab Johnny and head to the DX, go bother Soda and Steve."

"I'm not a kid."

"Once again, cranky, just get up." I scowled at him and got up anyways. I called to Johnny and he made his way out of Pony's room and down the hall.

"We're goin' to the DX, you comin'?"

"Sure, why not." Around Dally and I, Johnny wasn't shy. He was around everyone else, besides Pony, but around us three, he was himself. Especially because of Dal. All Johnny wants is for Dally to be proud of him.

We walked to the DX with silence except for Dally hooting at the occasional girl. I rolled my eyes at the too skinny big breasted barbie dolls that Dally insisted were 'Hot', when Johnny and I agreed they looked fake and disgusting. Johnny once told me that he liked natural girls with little to no make-up. Someone who's calm and sweet. Someone who never judges anyone and has a big heart. He likes black hair, but he's always said it didn't matter what they looked like at all, as long as their a good person, and he loved them for them, he didn't care if they were gorgeous or not. This is why I respect Johnny.

"Dally, when you date a girl, do you even like them for who they are, or their ass?"

"Ass and boobs, dollface." I scowled again and looked at Johnny, he shrugged as if saying 'He's Dally' and we kept walking.

We arrived at the DX and lingered outside, not wanting to go inside because it's around the time all the Soc girls surround Sodapop. We sat at a bench while Dally smoked a cool. Johnny kept glancing up in one direction and then blushing. I looked to what he was staring at and smiled widely.

There was a girl with a slim figure and long black hair that reached her hips. She had deep hazel eyes and she was a greaser. She was wearing an Elvis t-shirt that looked old and worn along with cut off jean capris and a jean jacket. Her shoes were torn and beat-up boots with no laces. She looked like a perfect match for Johnny.

"I know that girl, want me to talk to her?"

"NO!"

"C'mon Johnnycakes, she's cute! I'm going." I said as I got up, Johnny tried to grab my arm but I shimmied free, skipping over to the girl. I recognized her as a girl named Lisa. She's in several of my classes.

"Hey, Lisa right? I'm Molly." She looked up from her wide frame glasses and blinked.

"He-hello. I've seen you around school. Nice to finally meet you."

She nodded and looked in Johnny's direction, then back at me, "I saw you with those boys, are you dating the small one?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope, he's got his eyes on someone else." She mouthed 'O' and I smiled, "It's you." Her face went from disappointed to thrilled in record time.

"Really?" I nodded eagerly.

"Come on, I'll introduce you two!" She hesitated before taking my hand.

I reached the table and Johnny sat up straight, blushing and Dally was laughing. I scowled at him and he stopped, realizing Johnny could get a girl for once.

"Johnny, this is Lisa. Lisa, this is Johnny. And that's Dally, but he doesn't matter." He stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the gesture. The girl nodded casually and looked back at Johnny. They were both blushing deeply and just glancing at each other.

"Alright, well, Dally and I are gonna go. Have fun you too!" I said as I grabbed Dally's arm and dragged him into the DX. We watched through the window as they talked. Johnny asked her a question and she blushed, nodding. Johnny's face lit up as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He came walking back in and Dal and I shimmied down from the window and acted like we were talking to Sodapop.

He casually walked up to us and I looked at him anxiously. "SO?" I burst out making everyone jump.

"I-I asked her out."

"And?"

"She said yes!" He exclaimed.

"You're very welcome!" I said smiling a cheeky smile. He laughed and nodded, "Thanks Mol. I owe you one."

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it." He shrugged and bought me some chips, "On me." I laughed and took them gratefully. I hadn't eaten in a while and I was starved.

"Alright, this kills, lets get outta here," Dally said plainly. Johnny and I shrugged.

"See ya later boys!" I called out to Steve and Soda. They waved and we were gone.

"So? Where ya takin' her?"

"Dingo, dinner, then a movie," he said casually. I giggled and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you Johnnycakes!" He smiled widely. "She's real pretty, ain't she? And she's real sweet!" I nodded.

We reached the Curtis' street when we saw four girls getting hassled by a Soc. One looked to be nineteen, two looked to be around my age, and one looked around fourteen. Dally sighed and called out to the Soc.

"Sheldon, leave the girls alone. Jesus can you not get drunk for once?" I was shocked until I realized that was the Soc that Johnny almost killed. They were on an agreement to leave the greasers alone now, but I'm guessing Bob got drunk often, making him not recognize what he was doing. He slurred his words and walked back towards the West side of town.

"Thanks, he had me scared to death!"

"Eh, Sheldon? He ain't scary, just drunk is all," Dally said coolly. I was surprised how nice he was being. "Why you guys out here alone, huh? Are y'all stupid or something?" Never mind.

"We were fine before you came." One of the girls said. I took a second to look these girls over while her and Dally bickered. The oldest one who was talking to Dally had bright blonde hair that reached her shoulders in curls and deep brown eyes. She had a petite figure and big breasts. But not too big. She was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt and cut up jeans. Her combat boots complimented her leather jacket perfectly. The other girls were talking, ignoring Dally and the older girl. One of them had golden blonde hair that reached her middle back and big green eyes. Her figure was slim and she was wearing a tight black shirt. She was wearing cut-off shorts and black converse that had seen better days. The other one had dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulder and pale green eyes. She was busty and slim. Her shirt was white with grease stains on it and her dark red skirt went well with her dark red heels. The final girl looked very shy and small. She had reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was small and lanky wearing a cut-off sweatshirt and jeans. She was also wearing tennis-shoes and glasses.

The bickering finally ended and turned into casual talking. "Hey, wanna come meet some friends of ours?" I asked. They all looked at me, "I'm Molly, by the way," I said sticking out a hand. The middle one shook it. The oldest one with blonde hair spoke up, "I'm Karen, this is Kimberly" she said pointing to the girl with golden hair, "This is Sandra," she said pointing to the girl with dark brown hair, "And this is Julie," she said pointing to the girl with reddish brown hair. I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all. I really think you'd like our friends, want to meet them?" They all shrugged.

"Safer there than here." I agreed.

"A lot safer."

We walked to the Curtis' and I opened the door wide, stepping inside. Everyone was home and now they all silenced. "Guys, this is Karen, Kimberly, Sandra, and Julie," I said introducing them. They all nodded and the girls separated. Karen went to Two-Bit, Kimberly went to Soda, Sandra went to Steve, and Julie went to Ponyboy. I smiled and leaned into Johnny, "This is exactly how I imagined it happening. I knew which girl would go to who." Johnny laughed and nodded, "Me too."

We all sat and talked, allowing us to learn a little bit more about these greaser girls. Karen liked Mickey-Mouse and beer, perfect for Two-Bit, Kimberly liked horses, dancing, and cars, perfect for Soda, Sandra liked cars and drag races, perfect for...Steve, and Julie liked books and movies, perfect for Ponyboy. I was happy for everyone. Everyone had someone. Except for Dally and I. We were the lone wolves of the pack.

Maybe it's because I couldn't keep my mind off of who I truly loved. Maybe it's because the love I feel is forbidden. Maybe it's because what I shouldn't be feeling the way I do, but I do. Maybe it's because it isn't right. But on the other hand, maybe it is.

**(A/N: Chapter Six, how'd you like it? Like how perfectly the girls matched up with the boys? No? Let me know! This was more of a filler chapter and a chapter to explain a little bit more about Molly and her feelings. Dally also. Now everyone has someone except for Molly and Dally. Hmmm... Review please! It'd mean the world to me if you did! I love reviews! Just do it for Johnny! I'm sure he'd light up for reviews! Bye!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Alright guys, I know it's probably getting boring to read, but I promise, it'll get more exciting in the next several chapters. I want to wait a little longer until the big conflict occurs, because then the rest of the story is basically written, so have patience, it won't be boring chapters necessarily but they won't be suspenseful. Thanks to CamRox2010.)**

Chapter Seven:

Nine o'clock rolls around and the girls announce they have to leave, everyone decides to go on a walk while me and Dally stay at the house. You can imagine how awkward I felt at that moment. Whether he senses it or not, it's there. It's very there.

"So Molly, how do you like our new additions to the group?" Dally asked.

"Well, they seem sweet. Why do you care what I think?"

"I was just asking, no need to get all bitchy."

"Sorry," I mumbled. He laughed. Not just a chuckle, but a laugh.

"You're funny."

"What? I'm funny because I apologize?"

"Yes! You're too delicate!"

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe you should toughen me up, eh Dal?"

"You're pushin' it Mol."

"You're rubbing my nerves raw Dally."

"Never heard that one before, take you a while to come up with it?" I scoffed. These are the times that I can't stand Dally, but for some reason, it makes me even more attracted to him.

"Dally, why don't you go find Sylvia or something, I'm sure she misses you."

"Fiesty huh? Listen Mol, just a question, did you and Josh even begin to fool around?"

"I'm a virgin Dal, you know that. What's it to you?" The truth is, we didn't. I never trusted him enough to give my body away. So no, we didn't, and I'm a virgin. Why am I talking about this to Dally? Ask him.

"Just wondering, you seem too innocent still. Like nothing's ever touched you," he said getting closer.

"Dally, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said with a smirk. I jumped back.

"Dally, you really should go catch up with the guys."

"But why? I thought you've always liked me." He laughed evilly. I shook my head, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Dally, you should really go."

"But Molly, we're all alone. And we will be for another ten minutes. Why don't we experiment?"

"Dal, I think you're drunk, or something. I don't know what's wrong with you but something is."

"I'm fine," he said and shook his head, "I should've known that wouldn't work on you, you're not Sylvia."

"What the hell are you talking about?" What was going on? Was Dally trying to use a pick-up line on me? What?

"Nothing. Goddamnit I screwed everything up."

"Dally, what are you talking about? What just happened?"

"Alright, fine, I like you Molly, alright? I have since you got back, hell I have since we were kids. But as kids, you and Steve were so close, I thought you liked eachother. Damnit I'm stupid, I gotta go."

"Wait, Dally. What? You.. you like me? Like as a sister?"

"No, goddamnit Molly you're really pushing it. I'm Dallas fucking Winston, I ain't soft. I don't open up to people. See what you fucking do to me?"

I just stood there while Dallas rubbed his forehead in exasperation. I'm so confused. What is going on? Dally doesn't like me, he can't. He has Sylvia, not me. Sylvia's gorgeous, and she'll give him anything he wants. I can't.

"Dally, you don't wanna like me. Sylvia's better for you, I can't give you what you want-" Smash. Dally's lips came crashing down on mine. The kiss was soft and gentle. Another side of Dally that I had yet to discover. Here I was, Dallas Winston's tongue exploring my mouth. He tasted like cigarettes and Coke. His kiss was much gentler than Josh's ever were. Even when we just began dating. He was rough and always tasted like booze, but not Dally. Dal was soft and sweet. He pulled away and I sucked in air.

"I've been waiting to do that for way too long. Sorry," he mumbled while staring into my eyes, "I'm a sucker for green eyes." What was going on? This isn't Dally. This has never been Dally. Even as kids Dally was too tuff to say things like this. I pulled out of Dally's grasp and stared at him.

"Why the sudden change in personality, Dal? Why not tell me sooner?"

"I don't know, and you tell anyone I opened up to you, you're dead." I winced. Sometimes these boys sounded so much like Josh. They really need to watch their choice of words. Dally noticed my wince and he pulled me into a hug. "Sorry, I didn't realize what I said. God I just can't stop fucking things up!"

"Language, Dally," I mumbled shakily into his chest. He started laughing. The feeling of his chest move up and down when he laughed was comforting to a certain degree. Just as we separated, the front door flew open and the gang walked back in without the girls, besides Ingrid. I hastily wiped away my tears and stood straighter, they all went into the kitchen, totally ignoring Dally and I, making us sigh in relief that they didn't suspect anything.

I looked over to him as he smirked. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen with the rest of the group, feeling Dallas' eyes watching me walk away the entire time. I reached the kitchen and all eyes were on me.

"You alright Mol? You're eyes are a little red. Did Dally do something to you?" Darry asked like a parental figure. Dally put up his hands.

"Listen up, Superdope, I didn't hurt that kid. Jump off."

Darry sent him a glare then turned to me, "So you're alright?" I nodded and he continued looking at me for a couple more seconds before turning back around to the stove to cook dinner. Dally smirked at me again and left the kitchen. I was turning around to go into the living room where I expected him to go and I heard the front door slam. My face fell and I ran to the room I was staying in the Curtis house because my house wasn't exactly safe right now.

I heard a knock at my door. "Go away please."

"No, I need to talk to you, Molly." It was Darry.

"It's open..."

He walked in and sat down at the edge of my bed. "You alright, Mol? What did Dally say to you? You know I can skin him for you." I giggled.

"That's alright, he didn't do anything, I'm probably just imagining things. I need to go to my house for some stuff, mind coming with me Dar? The whole time this time...?"

"Oh, of course. I'll tell one of the boys to watch the stove, get some shoes on and come out, we'll leave when you're ready," he said as he walked out of the room. I nodded and slipped on some shoes. I ran out into the living room and yelled to Darry that I was ready.

We were walking to my back door and I noticed something weird. All the lights in my house were on and things were thrown everywhere. Darry stopped me.

"Molly, is this safe?"

"I need to see what happened, Dar. You're here, I'll stay close." He nodded and grabbed my hand, we walked in and observed the house. Things were broken and thrown everywhere, there was drops of a red liquid splattered on the counter. "Dar-Darry? Is that b-blood?" He pulled me closer and gulped. We walked into the living room and I screamed, collapsing to the floor.

"Oh Jesus, Molly, come here," Darry spoke softly but sternly at the same time. I walked to Darry and he wrapped me into a hug. I couldn't look. I couldn't look at my mother's limp body covered in blood and stab wounds. I sobbed into Darry's shirt until I walked up to my mom. It smelled horrible and the killer wrote something on her arm with the knife.

"Darry, look what her arm says..."

He read it out loud, "I know this seems horrible, but just wait, you're next, then your little friends. -J." He turned to me, "Molly, this isn't something we can just ignore, who the hell is J and why is he talking about killing us?"

I stayed quiet, staring at my mother's still form. "Molly, answer me right now!"

"It's Josh! Okay? The one who's been beating me? Happy now Darry?" I screamed as I ran out of the house and down the street until I bumped into a figure.

"Woah, watch it broa- Molly?" It was Dally.

"Dal-Dally, my mom- Josh- killed- my mo-mom," I managed out in between breaths. His eyes widened.

"What? Josh killed your mom?" I nodded and he ran off to my house, leaving me collapsed in the middle of the road. I looked around and noticed I was open for anyone to do anything to me, so I ran to the Curtis'. When I got there Darry was back in the house and Dally was still gone.

"Darry, Dally went to my house, is he okay?"

"What? It's not safe in there!" He yelled as he ran out to my house. We ran inside.

"Dally?" I kept screaming. I heard a thud and we ran to it. Dally was on the floor, unconscious. I looked up to see Josh.

"Ha, that was fun. You're next babe," he said as he ran out of my house and into the night.

"Dally, are you okay?" I said shaking him vigorously. He didn't move. Darry pushed me out of the way and lifted him up and we all ran back to the Curtis' and locked all the doors since the whole gang was in the house anyways.

"Two-Bit, get off the damn couch!" He got up quickly and Darry put Dally on the couch. "Everyone is staying here tonight. No questions asked. Molly's ex is going on a murder crazed rampage and is killing everyone that means something to her. I need to call the cops because he already got to her mom."

"The ex that kicked her around at the lake?" Steve asked cautiously. Dally's eyes shot open and he scoffed.

"More than just at the lake, kid. The little shit's been beatin' on her for two years, bro." Steve's eyes widened and he looked at me. I put my head down.

"Just promise all of you will stay here at night? As soon as the sun goes down, not one of you are to be left alone. NOT ONE," I said with as much force as possible. Everyone nodded quickly. I sighed in relief while Darry was calling the police. Ten minutes later the police showed up and asked me a bunch of questions.

"The suspected culprit is my ex-boyfriend who beat me for two years, Joshua David. He threatened me for years that he would kill anyone if they found out he was beating on me." The cop kept scribbling down what I was saying until he asked the biggest question anyone could ask an under aged teenager with no parents.

"Hon, who will be your guardian?"

"I will."

**(A/N: So, who's gonna be her guardian? Who spoke up? Hm? You guess! Review please! Do it for Johnny man! He'd love you! Review for a virtual make-out session from Dally! Anyways, review! It means the world to me!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Here's chapter eight guys! I need more reviews! I'll update again if I get more, so if you like the story, make sure to at least say good job and review every chapter, for me! No! For Johnny! Anyways, keep on reading! Special thanks to CamRox2010.)**

Chapter Eight:

"Ingrid, you can't just throw your life away for me!"

"Molly, I'm old enough to be your guardian and I will be. I'm not letting you get thrown into a girls home just because I was too selfish to take you in and take care of you."

"I can't make you do that, Ingrid. You're twenty, not forty."

"I don't care, I've made up my mind. Officer, where's the paper-work?"

The officer looked at her with an incredulous look and slowly motioned her to the dining room table in the Curtis house and layed out the paper work. I tried to stop her from signing it off, but it was too late. My older sister was now my legal guardian.

"Ingrid, why did you do that? You're life is important! You shouldn't feel forced to do this just because of the circumstances, it isn't fair."

"No Molly, what isn't fair is that Mom died and you have an abusive boyfriend who's stalking you."

"First of all, I could care less that Mom died, she's just an abusive drunk anyways, and the whole Joshua thing's my fault anyways."

"Mom beat you too? Jesus, Mol. What else you been hidin' from us?" I looked down at my feet.

"Nothing. Nothing else." She muttered a few curse words and looked back to me.

"Oh, and the fact that Joshua has been beating you isn't your fault. You were too scared to leave, but next time, don't worry about his threats, worry about yourself."

"You don't get it Ingrid! It's not a threat if he went through with it! He said he'd kill the ones closest to me and he killed mom! Who's gonna be in the body-bag next?" I screamed at her. She really didn't get it. He doesn't just threaten people, he goes through with it. He's a crazy ex who isn't going to stop until he thinks I've learned my lesson. Everyone in the room was deathly quiet, not wanting to butt in on my conversation with Ingrid, though I wish someone would. The awkward silence was building up more tension and it needed to be released. Not even Two-Bit was speaking, and that's showing a lot. Finally, Darry spoke up.

"Molly, Ingrid, you guys are both wrong and right. Molly's right because yes, and listen to me from experience, it's hard to raise a kid when they're only a couple years younger than you, but she's wrong because you wouldn't be throwing your life away. When I agreed custody of the boys, it was the best thing I've ever done in my life. Ingrid, you're right because it isn't fair that Molly has to deal with all of that crap with no real family supporting her, but you're wrong because yes, after taking custody, I couldn't be a kid anymore. I had to take on full parental figure mode and that's it." We all stared at Darry in awe. I was shocked, but not at the same time. I could see why he was so passionate about this subject.

He had his brothers to look after. He knew exactly how tough this job would be and I could tell he was iffy about if Ingrid would be able to handle it. But hey, I'm no kid. I'm almost seventeen. I can handle myself, but yes, I will have to pick up a job and so would she.

"Ingrid, I'm sorry. I understand, thank you. I'll pick up a job at the DX or something. Then when I graduate hopefully I can go to school, if not, I'll work." She nodded.

"I'm going to try to do anything I can to get you into college, Mol. You have a bright future, and I don't want that to be ruined just because I can't support you. It wouldn't be fair to you. You've worked too hard." Tears were welling up in my eyes. I never realized how lucky I was to have Ingrid as a sister, just like the boys were lucky to have Darry. I glanced at Darry and he smiled one of his rare - genuine - smiles. I hastily wiped away my tears and pulled Ingrid into a hug. She mumbled things like I love you and I would do anything to you into my hair. We pulled apart and Darry coughed.

"Well, since your house isn't safe, you'll stay here. Lets go get some more stuff for you guys. The rest of your stuff. You'll take the spare room, it's just Soda's old room but it's all we got."

"That's fine Dar, and trust me, we won't be mooching, we'll be handing in money to help out with everything." He nodded.

"Good, because money's tight nowadays."

"Which is why you're doing such a good thing for us, Dar." He laughed softly.

"If only things were simpler," he mumbled under his breath. I agreed.

"Well, who's coming with me into my house?" All the boys ignored me, "Fine I'll go alone then..."

"I'll go," I heard a gruff voice come from the front door. I turned around to see Dal waiting by the door.

"Of course you will," I heard Steve mutter. I shot him a glare and he smirked.

"Dally, you were just unconscious, are you sure you wanna go walkin' around again?"

"I'm fine, quit your worryin'. You need to remember who you're talkin' to, darling."

I shook my head and walked towards him, "I bet your head's killing you right now."

"I'd rather my head kill me then him kill you." I winced at the thought, but it went unnoticed. We walked outside and I took a deep breath, shaking away all the fear I had of going back into the house I was almost killed in, and where my mother was killed.

We walked to my house safely and Dally walked in with me We walked into my room and I started packing up a small bag with the rest of my belongings that were left. "So, Dally. What's up with this?"

"What?"

"You kiss me and then what? Nothing?"

"Molly, you can't get all serious about this."

"I'm sorry, I guess I get the wrong impression when a guy shoves his tongue down my throat?" He sighed deeply.

"No, Molly. I like you, I do. Really. But I can't like you. It's just, I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"That's the thing, I can't tell you."

"If you think I'm ever going to trust you again, you can't hide things from me, Dally."

"That's the thing, again. This is one thing I cannot tell you. I just can't, Molly. I fucking can't, alright? Jesus Christ." I winced at how loud he was yelling now, he was getting on my last nerve.

"I tell you about being abused for three years and you can't tell me this?" I was getting mad now. After everything I've told Dally, he can't tell me this one thing? Sheesh how bad could it be?

"This is different Mol, it really is."

"Dally, I don't know what the big deal is, I'm not going to freak out about it."

"Steve loves you."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"God dammit Molly, see what you do? Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"

"Wha-What?"

"We should go."

"No- Dally wait. Please," I said tugging on his arm. He turned around and pulled me in close, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his lips gently across mine. I allowed him to go far. We went farther then before. No cherries were popped, but we were close. Our half naked bodies in undergarments were creating friction against eachother as we rolled around, tongues having battles in their own world. He was groping my butt and his hands were traveling up and down my body, gently cupping my breasts. I gasped when his hand went in my underwear from the back and slowly traveled to the front. I pulled his hand out and he sighed. We layed in my bed for a couple of seconds silently before I got up and started to put my shirt and pants back on.

"This can't keep happening, Molly. I'm going against everything I've ever said."

"Well, I don't love Steve like that, so it's not. I need to talk to him though. I don't feel right. Also, what the hell is this, Dally?"

" I don't know. We'll talk later."

"I need to talk to Steve, you too."

He shook his head, "Nope, you deal with it, I gotta piss." He jumped out of the bed and got dressed running to the bathroom. I giggled as he ran like a kid who's about to pee his pants down the hall. I turned around and went to my closet to open it. I never thought I'd see what was standing there waiting for me. I screamed and he covered my mouth.

I tried running to the door but he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back.

"No you don't. You're mine. Mind telling me what you were doing rolling around with that hood?"

"Josh, let me go! This is getting crazy!"

"No, what's getting crazy is the fact that you can't handle your hormones."

"Joshua, you can't keep doing this! I don't love you anymore! I can't help you! There's something wrong with you!" He punched me so hard in the jaw I saw stars. I collapsed to the floor and tried crawling away, only to be pulled back and have a chunk of my hair being ripped out of my head. Dally was taking the longest piss in the history of the universe.

"You're not getting away so easy!"

I spit in his face, causing him to stumble and I ran out of the room screaming Dally's name, running down the stairs with my bag draped across my shoulder.

He came running down the hall and I grabbed his hand and ran to the Curtis' faster than my legs could carry me. I collapsed on the living room floor of the Curtis' and huffed to lock all the doors. When that was dealt with, questions were being thrown at me. I was still seeing blurry and I was pretty sure my head was bleeding where my hair was pulled out.

"Josh was in my house, I can't go back there! Even when one of you are there, he still comes!" I looked at Dally, "He was in the closet, the whole time.." His eyes widened and he scrunched his eye-brows together.

"We have to do something about this kid, Molly."

"Like what, Dar? There's nothing we can do. He keeps running off. He's probably already on the West side. He attacks then hides, which is why it isn't safe around here anymore."

He shook his head, "We don't go out unless we have at least two other people with us. Minimal groups of three."

"Even against groups of three, he carries weapons!"

"We have switches Mol."

I gasped remembering the day he revealed his heater to me.

_I walked up to Josh and he slapped me right off the bat._

_"Like I said before, I'll kill you if you tell anyone," he said as he lifted up his shirt, revealing a brand new heater in his belt buckle. I gasped and he laughed. "I'll always have it. Watch your back."_

I shook my head, "Not switches, heaters." The room fell silent and everyone stared at me. Ponyboy spoke up.

"Like the ones you kill people with?"

"Yeah, Pone. Those. He always has it. He could gun three people down easy and get away with it."

"I'm calling the police, you're going to give them a vivid description of what he looks like and where he might be." I nodded.

The police finally got here after twenty minutes and a knock was at the door. I answered it hastily, nervous about thinking what to say. I slowly opened it and my jaw dropped.

I never thought I would be able to see the man standing in front of me again. Ever.

**(A/N: Alright guys, well. Who's the police officer? What do you think about the whole Josh situation? Let me know please! Reviews are the only things that motivate me to keep writing, so, REVIEW! Do it for Johnny. Hell, do it for the ENTIRE GANG AND GET KISSES FROM THEM ALL!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: OKIE DOKIE: Chapter Nine! I can't believe I'm already at chapter nine! Wow! Anyways, review and make sure to check out CamRox2010! She's an amazing writer and she helps me out with my story!)**

Chapter Nine:

I stumbled backwards and hit a hard wall. That wall was Steve. I collapsed on the floor and stared at the man standing in front of me in awe. I'm dreaming. I'm imagining this. There is no way this person is standing right here in front of me. The person I thought left the country after leaving us first. I didn't want to see this man. Ever again, but here he was, still as cruel and icy looking as ever. He opened his mouth and his same, gruff voice snapped out of his chapped lips.

"Molly?"

"Da-Dad?"

"Well shit, never thought I'd see you again."

I stood there speechless as he shifted from his left foot to his right.

"Daddy? Why-Why'd you leave us?" I screamed as tears were flowing down my cheeks. He scoffed and started telling me how much of a mistake I was and how it took him a couple of years to realize it. He said he'd never loved mom and just wanted to get in her pants, which led them to me. I immediately thought of one person but shook it away and focused on my father. I advanced towards him and started pounding my small fists into his chest, not doing any damage whatsoever. He yanked my arms roughly and pulled my chin up to his face.

"I am a police officer, you better get your filthy fucking hands off of me."

I pulled my arms back and let them rest at my sides, letting my tears flow down my neck and soaking into my shirt's collar. I felt a strong hand touch my shoulder as my head hung low. I looked over to see a very concerned Darry. I spun around and collapsed into the nearest arms as Darry talked to my father, before saying the last words he would ever speak to my father.

"Mr. Cooke, I think you should leave."

He scoffed walked out the door, I stared at him as he turned back around and barked out a final comment before walking out of my life, "I hope I never see your sorry ass again." I sat there shocked as he walked to the police car and sent another officer in before driving off. I had to describe Josh while the thought of my father walking out on my sister and I.. again.

"He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He's around six-two and is broad shouldered. I can't say that those looks will match him now, because everytime I saw him, his hair was covered up by a beanie, so he could've dyed it." I explained him while the cop scribbled down information then left, telling us to stay inside and lock the doors. We agreed but I started thinking.

"Guys, Josh probably saw us with those girls... They're not safe out there either." The whole room went silent and Darry spoke up.

"Alright, everyone get in a car, since Julie and Kimberly live next to eachother so Pony and Soda come with me in my truck, Steve and Two-Bit, you go wherever you need to, and Dally, Molly, and Ingrid, you should come with me. Hop in the back of the truck."

I agreed because of the several times I'd been in the back of the truck, it didn't bother me. Ingrid was hesitant until Dally hollered at her.

"There are four girls' life in danger and you're worried about a damn truck? Get your ass in here!" She scoffed and got in reluctantly and we sped off. I turned to Dally and spoke softly. Ingrid wasn't paying any attention, so she couldn't hear anyways.

"If Steve so called loves me, why is he looking for this girl?"

"Because, his feelings for you are forbidden, he has to get some action," he said smirking. I elbowed him and shrugged. I glared at him the rest of the ride there.

We reached their houses-they were neighbors-and we distributed. I was with Dally and Ponyboy as we went to the front door of Julie's house, which was wide open. I cursed under my breath and looked around, only to find a familiar scene. But this time, there was no body. There was a puddle of blood on the floor of the kitchen and next to that, written on a little scrap of paper was a note.

_Hey Baby._

_This little girl was too naive. She opened her door right up for me. So I took it as a chance._

_If you want her back, I suggest you give up, because you'll never find her. She's with me now, and that's where she'll stay._

_Tell little Ponyboy that she said she doesn't miss him, and she never liked him._

_See ya some other time, Babe._

_P.S. The neighbor was just as easy to snatch._

_-J_

"Holy shit!" Pony screamed. I would've back handed him for cursing but it wasn't the right time. I stood there in awe, just now realizing how much damage Joshua could really do. He killed a person. He could've killed so many people by now. This has to stop. Right now.

"So Julie? What about the others? Are they okay?"

"I don't give a fuck! Julie's probably fucking dead!"

Alright, too much. I slapped him upside the head, "Pony, watch your mouth." He scowled at me and rolled his eyes. I could see Dally's smirk from the back of my head so I flipped him off backwards. He chuckled and we went out to the truck to see Darry and Soda with blood on their hands.

"She-She's gone! Josh got to her."

"Julie too. What are we going to do? This is all my fault. I should've just stayed in New York, then all of this wouldn't be happening. I just got two-possibly four girls murdered.. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Pony scoffed, "Language."

"Not the fucking time Ponyboy." He looked down at his feet and mumbled sorry, which I ignored.

"Molly, quit talking like that. There was no way you could've seen this coming." Leave it to Darry to try and compete with your own words.

"Darry, I did this. I got together with Josh. I didn't leave Josh when I knew he was crazy. I did this. All of it. I should just give myself to Josh. You guys don't deserve this worry!"

"Oh shut it, Molly. This isn't your fault. The main thing is finding these girls." Dally was always more straight forward. I nodded and we hopped back in the car to go to Karen's house-which is right next to Sandra's-to find the other guys.

We pulled up to see the same sight I saw when we saw Sodapop and Darry. Two guys with bloody hands and horrified faces.

"Same thing? Shit." Dallas Winston, biggest vocabulary. He went on with a string of curse words that I'm not allowed to be saying, so I'll leave those out...

"Enough, Jesus Dal, do I gotta back hand you too?" He smirked. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I gave him a look of disgust, only causing his smirk to widen into a smile.

All negatives aside, I was in love with Dally's smile. It was perfect. No matter what people say, they say he has animal like features, but I don't see it. I see a finely drawn face and hard features, but it's gorgeous. Sometimes I wish I could just paint him.

Back to reality. We were all looking around, wondering what to do. When we couldn't think of anything, we hopped back into the cars and made our way back to the Curtis house. We couldn't call the cops again because they were already looking for Josh, it'd be no use, because if they find Josh, they find the girls too.

The drive was horrible. Everyone was silent and covered in sickly red blood.

The occasional cough and grunt were heard, but nothing else. Not anything else. I'm betting every single person who wasn't driving zoned out, thinking about what to do. Hell, Josh would be coming for us next. He'd get closer and closer to me until he got the person he knew I loved the most. I zoned out staring at his icy blue eyes that seemed to be gleaming for once in a long while, and his pale blond hair blowing in the wind. His skin looked soft and calloused at the same time. My eyed wandered to his hands. His hands had the gentlest touch. They would make you feel safe, comforted, protected, and aroused at the same moment.

He really knew how to use his hands. I shook my head of the thought.

Dallas Winston with a girl like me?

No.

It would never happen. Dally said he liked me, but I couldn't wrap my head around it. Did he like me enough to get into my pants, but then leave? Or did he genuinely love me? Who am I kidding, Dallas Winston doesn't love. At least not from what I've heard.

He liked people, sure. He cared for people like Johnny, Ponyboy and I, but did he feel love? I was disgusted with myself when I said this.

Dally isn't a fucking robot. Of course he feels love. Everyone thinks the only thing he feels is anger and hatred, when he doesn't. I know his reasons for why he is how he is. He's told me when I was a kid before.

_Dally and I were wandering the streets when he started being real mean._

_"Dally? Why are you so mean? You like, are never nice to people." The look on his face when I said this made me instantly regret it. It looked like it hurt him so much for me to say that I didn't think he loved anything, he shot back coolly with a remark that only Dallas Winston could come up with so fast._

_"Because Molly, I ain't soft. I'm hard. Like a wall. I can't be broken." I nodded. I was genuinely interested in what happened to him when he was younger._

_"Dally? Will you please tell me why you're so 'hard' like a wall?"_

_He shook his head, "I don't know Molly. I really ain't the type to be soft. At all."_

_"Please Dally, for me? I really want to know! Please, please, PLEAASSEE!?"_

_He scoffed, "You're a cry-baby!"_

_I scowled, "If you don't tell me I'll make it so it'll be hard for you to have babies, or even TRY to have babies, Dallas."_

_"Alright, alright, if it'll shut you up, Jesus,, but if you tell anyone, you're gonna get it, understand?"_

_I nodded eagerly and we sat down in the grass where Dally started his story._

_"It all started the day my mom died..."_

My thoughts were interrupted by an intense sound that sounded like a bullet and the feeling of a flaming hot switch being dug into my thigh, jolting up my leg and spine, The pain was so intense, I passed out cold. The last thing I remember was a wave of screams and someone calling my name as I slumped down and hit my head.

**(A/N: Ohhhh! Chapter Nine! What happened to Molly? Her memory of how Dally got hard was interrupted! Will we ever find out? Keep reading to find out! Muahahaha. I'm so evil! Anyways, review please! It was keeps me motivated! Love you!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Here's chapter ten! Wow! Chapter ten? I shocked myself! Haha, anyways, review and let me know how you're liking it! Receive virtual kisses from your favorite Outsider! Special thanks to CamRox2010~)**

I woke up with an intense pain flowing across my entire body. The center of all the pain was my right thigh. I tried to squirm out of the uncomfortable position In was in and yelped out in pain, causing me to grab my thigh, making it hurt worse. I winced just to move until I heard one set of footsteps and a strong hand grip around my upper arm. I looked up to see Steve's worried face staring down at me.

"Steve? What the fuck happened?" I said probably a bit more snarly than I wanted. He was a bit taken back until he responded.

"Molly, you got shot..." I looked down to my leg to see it wrapped in some bandage and blood soaking through.

"What? Who? When? How?"

He sat down on the couch next to me and spoke softly, "You got shot my Joshua in the back of Darry's truck on the way back from the girl's houses.." He answered all of my questions.

"Where is everyone?"

"DX."

"What? Why?"

"The truck has a bullet hole in it now.. They asked me to stay."

"Of all people, you, the mechanic, stay?" He closed his eyes and shook his head smirking like he just realized what they were pulling or something. Shit.

"Steve, we really need to talk." His face fell and worry flooded his eyes. I sighed as did he. "I know you like me Steve."

"That ass-hole," he spat. I guessed he referred to Dally.

"Don't blame him, Steve. It's fine. We just need to talk this out."

"What's there to talk about? I like my best-friend like an idiot. I know I can't like you, Molly. It's just, the day you walked in the door, you'd changed into such a..." he stopped and looked me up and down pausing at my chest then back up at my eyes, "Woman," he finished. I blushed. "Don't get me wrong, you were beautiful as a kid, but now... now you're gorgeous."

"Steve-" I was cut off by Steve wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a kiss. I tried to resist but his lips came crashing down onto mine. I felt like a slut because I kind of enjoyed the kiss. It felt like it was natural and there was nothing wrong with it. I kissed back momentarily until I pulled away and took a couple steps back. I couldn't believe I just did that! I just made out with Steve! "No, Steve I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "So am I."

"Don't be. Trust me, if I didn't love Dally-" I stopped myself. What in the hell did I just say? I love Dally? He stopped in his tracks and clenched his jaw.

"Dally? You fucking love Dally?"

"Steve, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me-"

"Save it. I'm finding that son of a bitch."

"Steve, no! Don't! Goddammit Steve, I'm sorry, alright? But it has NOTHING to do with him!"

"Obviously not." And with that, he stormed off towards the door when it flew open, revealing the gang.

Dally looked at me then Steve, then something in his eyes sparked up. Anger. "Dallas, no."

"Shut up, Molly."

"Dally!" He shot me a glance that told me to shut it. I did, because even though I knew he wouldn't do anything, the look in his eyes scared me. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. In a split second, Steve and Dally were face to face and Pony was with me, holding me back.

"The fuck you do, Randle?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Winston. You think you scare me?"

"Fuck you, Randle. You know I'll beat your ass."

"Guys, stop it! Just fucking stop it! Jesus Christ!" I screamed out, tears were now consistently streaming down my face,

"Boys, look at Molly right now. You really wanna fucking make things worse? Shut up and take into consideration how the wounded girl is feeling," I heard Pony scream. I buried my head in his chest and the room went quiet. I could feel all eyes on me, burning into the back of my head, but I didn't care. I felt safe in Pony's arms, and that's all I wanted. To feel safe. And right now, I couldn't feel safe anywhere else.

I turned around to face the gang who were all staring at me. "I think it'd be best for you two to leave. Now." They all stared at me in shock. "I fucking live here and I don't want to see either of you! Get out!" I was screaming now and they backed up. "Don't you dare go out there and fight either," I warned strictly. They walked outside and didn't come back. I sat on the couch in Ponyboy's lap and sobbed.

I loved Ponyboy. Not like I loved Dally, but as a brother. He understood everything. I went to him in my time of need. Every time, even as kids, he was my support system. We walked into his room and I layed on his chest while we talked.

We talked for a couple of hours until Ponyboy said something that kind of scared me. "Molly, if I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone?" I nodded slowly and he cleared his throat, "Well, now I can, um, kind of talk bull, with the guys..." My eyes widened and I snickered.

"What? When? Who? I need details Ponyboy!" I know that sounds gross, but I mean, we're like siblings, we didn't hide anything from eachother. Anything. "Damn Pony, you did it before me? That's sad." He scowled at me, "Not like that! It's just, I'm two years older than you, ya know?" He nodded. "Alright, details, now!"

"Well it was with-umm- it was with Julie." Tears formed in his eyes. I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Pone. But really continue the story." He nodded and continued.

"Okay, well, it was at her house. You know when we all went to the movies and then walked the girls home? And I was late?" I shook my head and laughed.

"Jesus, Pone! What a cougar!" His ears turned bright red and I burst out laughing, "Sorry, sorry, continue?"

"Alright, we were making out, ya know? Normal stuff, then I slipped my hand up her shirt, and we started.. touching." He paused and looked down at me, my eyes staring into his and he chuckled then sighed lightly, "Then she didn't stop me... it was down to just undergarments when I slipped off her bra. She let me. I didn't force her. And then we kind of, well, did it."

I sighed, "Well, did you...enjoy it at least?"

"Oh man, Molly. It was the best. I've never felt like that before. I think... I think I love her, Mol."

"That's great, Ponyboy! Can I tell you something?" He nodded.

"I told Steve that I loved Dally." He froze and stopped playing with my hair.

"What?" I nodded and looked up at his face. It had a confused and worried look on his face.

"You know Steve, kind of-"

"Yes Ponyboy, That's why I told him. But I don't know. I don't know if I do. I just... it's confusing Pony."

"I can't relate personally but I can imagine. Having Randle and Winston both love you? Tough stuff right there." I froze. Did he say Winston loves me?

"Wait.. Winston... loves me?" His face scrunched up and he muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'I'm dead.'

"Yeah-Yeah." I sat up.

"Shit."

"What?"

"This can't be happening." I started thinking back to that day that I persuaded Dally to tell me about his life.

_"It all started the day my mom died.."_ _I just sat and listened as he continued._

_"She killed herself and left me note. I was only six, so I didn't understand it too much. But it said that she couldn't 'handle' my dad anymore. She said she was sorry and all this bull-shit. I didn't buy it. I felt like she wanted to leave me. That was the day my dad took up beating me. I just let him too. He was telling me he was doing it to 'straighten me out' and stuff. I actually believed the bastard."_

_"Language."_

_"Right, sorry. I actually believed the dude. Everyday of my life he 'straightened me out' and that just made it worse. I saw too much. We moved to New York and I met a lot of bad people. We came back to Tulsa a couple of months later and I'd seen it all. And I mean all. I saw deaths, rapes, murders, all of the above. Moving back to the house where my mom died killed me, so I ran away. I was trying to get out of Oklahoma when I ran into Darry who was playing foot-ball with all his friends when they asked me to join. I agreed and that's how I met the gang. But since i was a kid, I hardened. I always wish that bitch didn't leave me alone with my father. Because now, I don't have a dad. All because of her. I fucking hate her, Mol. I fucking hate her." Tears were now streaming down Dally's face. I was shocked. I'd never seen Dally cry before. I pulled him into a hug and he didn't resist.  
_

_That was the day I realized that he wasn't a robot, he was a little boy with a heart that had been broken one too many times._

I was brought back into reality with the wave of Ponyboy's hand in my face. "Molly, it's dinner time, you gotta get off my legs, they're numb." I got up quickly and apologized. He shook his head, "It's alright." He started walking into the hall when I called him back.

"Pony, wait. I don't know what to do."

"Molly, the only thing I can say is, do what feels right. Okay? You told me that when you kissed Steve, it felt right, but when you kissed Dally, it felt right too. It's going to be hard if you claim to have feelings for both of them. Just make the choice that you feel is right, Mol. That's all I can say." I nodded. Ponyboy could be so...wise sometimes. It's like he was twenty years older than me. I loved him for that though. We walked out into the kitchen to see normal colored chicken and rice.

"So, Soda didn't poison us tonight?"

"No, Pone. I made it," Ingrid said. He nodded and shoveled the food that was on his plate into his mouth. I wasn't hungry after all that happened so I pushed my food around on my plate.

"Molly, I know you aren't feeling so good, but you gotta eat. You've lost a lot of weight." I did? I looked down at my clothes and realized I had shrunk down a size. I guess all the years of Josh pestering me about my weight made me change, I can't recall that last time I ate something. I sighed and a few tears slid down my cheeks. Ponyboy came up closer to me and wiped them away, whispering something in my ear.

"Molly, you're alright. Josh can't hurt you anymore. Alright? You're beautiful, not fat. Eat some food, you look sick." I nodded and wiped away all the tears. I brought the fork up to my mouth and took a bite, only to rush to the bathroom and throw up the little food I ingested. Pony was instantly behind me and was rubbing my back in circles.

"What's wrong with me, Ponyboy? I can't even eat food! I'm fucked up!"

"Molly, you're not fucked up, alright? Like I said, you're beautiful."

"I don't mean looks, Ponyboy. I'm talking about WHO I AM! Look at me! I eat one bite of chicken and I puke."

"That doesn't mean anything, Molly. Alright?" I nodded, even though I wasn't buying it.

I walked out into the living room to see that Dally and Steve had returned and were both glaring at me from the couch. I squeezed my eyes shut so tight I felt like I was going to tip over from the dizziness. I could feel a tear release from my eyes and I left it there, not caring if they saw me cry.

I could hear Dally and Steve talking about me. But I didn't care. I blocked it out.

I ran back into the bathroom and shut the door softly behind me. I looked at the bath and I knew what I was going to do. Turning the knob of the bathtub, icy water streamed out. I turned the knob all the way over.

I ran the water so hot that I seared my skin to a light red color, but I didn't care. I found a sharp object and created little slits on my wrists. I laughed at how low I had stooped. No tears were shed.

Just my dignity.

**(A/N: So? Molly's going crazy now? Oh no! Haha, anyways. Review and let me know what you think of it! Was it a bad decision to that? Will someone find out? What'll happen to Molly? You comment and let me know! Do it for the gang! ALSO: Go to my profile and take my "Who's Your favorite Outsider" poll! Review for Johnny and another thanks to CamRox2010~)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Alrighty, chapter ELEVEN! ELEVEN? Hesus! And yes, I said Hesus. Any who, this is chapter eleven. Let me know if you're liking it in the reviews! Also: PM ME WITH COMMENTS THAT ARE KIND OF RUDE! I don't like having the reviews filled with negativity. Anyways, special thanks to CamRox2010 for helping me out! Thanks Corrin!)**

_**PS: Shoutout to EvasiveEscape! She has a great story out and not very many views, though I think they deserve it! Check her out!**_

The water was a pinkish color as I watched it spiral down the drain. The bath was now stained pink, so I ran the water to rinse out the left-over blood. I looked at my wrists and saw the several cuts I had made on my wrists, covering them up with cloth and getting dressed.

The whole situation gave me time to think.

They didn't care. Something came over them, and they realized that I was just a slut who likes having hands in my pants. They realized they could do so much better than me. They realized that I wouldn't give in easily so they would move on to someone who would.

They realized it.

I silently curled up in a ball in the corner of the bathroom and listened to my small sobs escape from my lips. They were soft, but sounded agonizing. The voice letting out the sobs didn't sound like me. It sounded like someone who's been through years of hell and agony, looking for a release.

I guess that was me.

I heard a knocking on the door and I stopped.

"Molly, you done yet?" It was Sodapop. God, if it was Steve or Dally, I'd die. Right here, right now. I don't know what I'd do. I don't really feel like talking to them right now.

I sighed to rid the shakiness out of my voice and spoke, "Yeah, I'll be out in a second." My voice was hoarse and cold. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My once cheery green eyes were swollen and red. My long blonde hair was sticking to my sweaty neck and was sticking up at all angles. My skin was seared a soft pink color and my wrists showed that I wasn't the same person anymore. I had changed. After years of abuse, I had changed. I was no longer Molly, the girl who could do no wrong and was always happy. I was now Molly, the girl who lets guys use her for arousal and slits her wrists.

I stepped out of the steamy bathroom, letting my feet touch the cold wood of the hallway. Looking down the hall, I could see the door to my room. I pondered going in there and disappearing, but I knew I had to be stronger than that. I had to face reality. I had to face my life, not try to escape it, because there was no way to escape. Ever.

I looked around the living room and saw all the guys huddled up on the floor and couches and decided I'd join them. I'd ignore them all, but I'd just make it seem like I was tired. Tired as in exasperated, not tired as in tired of life, which was the real truth. I slumped down in the recliner where Darry wasn't sitting because he was at work, and ignored everything. I put my head in my knees and closed my eyes.

I could hear voices muffle when I'd stir. I could hear their conversations.

They were bull-shitting about broads, and Ponyboy could finally join, like he said, when they mentioned me. I could hear Steve scoff.

"I don't know what I was thinking man," he said hushed, "She ain't worth it. Dal can have 'er."

"The hell I can. You said she came onto you? Right?"

"Yeah man, I think she was a little bit depressed and she just hopped up onto my lap and started kissing me."

"That bitch, and I thought we had something, who am I kidding, I was just tryin' to get in her pants, just like every other broad."

Steve scoffed, "Same. I tried talkin' her up, but damn, she's just so damn stubborn. Didn't even get the tongue, man!"

"Pff, I got into her pants, but she shoved me off. Guess I'm lucky."

"Fuck, man. I envy the shit out of you."

Dally started howling and I was shocked. I could not BELIEVE what I was hearing. I didn't make any reaction because I was supposed to be asleep, but on the inside, I was broken. I thought Dally liked me, and I thought Steve was at least my best-friend, I guess not. I guess all any guy ever wants is sex. Whatever, this is ending. Now.

I bolted up out of the recliner and looked right at Steve who was sitting there talking to Dally. I scoffed and spoke up.

"You fucking ass-hole! I can't believe you two! Saying that I was no good and a slut. How fucking dare you!"

They both looked at me with confused looks and I shook my head, "Play dumb now? Really? What bastards."

"Molly, are you alright?"

"Don't ask me if I'm fucking alright, Steve. I know you just wanted in my pants."

"Wha-What? What are you talking about, Mol?"

"I heard that entire conversation between you two, I know everything now. Thanks for being there for me!"

I collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. "How fucking dare you two." I wasn't yelling now, I was speaking through my cries.

Steve came over and put his hand on my back, beginning to rub circles until I shoved him off. "Get off of me."

"Molly, you were asleep, snoring! I didn't say anything to Dally. We aren't really friends right now but we're calmed down for you."

I looked at him. Was I dreaming? Oh great. I was dreaming wasn't I?

"So I was asleep? But it was so real... You were talking about only wanting to get in my pants..."

"I would never say that, Molly. I care about you too much to even think that." I shook my head forcefully, trying to comprehend what just happened.

I had dreamt about the whole thing? I looked down at my arms and saw the cloth still wrapped around it. So that was real. I came out here and sat down and then dreamt it? Shit. I just made a fool of myself.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I screamed at you, I guess my dream was just so...real? I don't know. Sorry guys."

They both shook their heads, I glanced down at my wrists and poked at the cloth, not remembering that all eyes were still on me. I looked up to see everyone's face worried and looking between my face and my arm. I tried covering it up and changing the conversation.

"So, how's your day going?"

"Molly... What is that?"

"What? How was your day? Mine was great!"

"MOLLY. What. Is. THAT?"

"Nothing, where's Ingrid been?"

"She's asleep in your guys' room, but that doesn't matter. Quit tryin' to change the topic, Molly. Answer me right now. What's under the bandages?"

I wrapped my arms around my legs trying to hide them, "Nothing. I'm fine." Tears were pricking my eyes but I blinked, causing them to trickle down my face. I wiped them away and expected Darry to rush over, but he was working, so instead, Ponyboy rushed over.

"Molly, let me see what's underneath these bandages."

"Get away from me, Ponyboy!" I screamed while trying to push him away. I felt a pair of hands grab my upper arms and hold me down. I was crying and screaming for them to get off by now but they didn't listen. Ponyboy slowly peeled off the bandages to reveal an array of dark red slits on my fore-arms. The whole room gasped and let out a string of curse words. Ponyboy pulled me into a tight hug and rocked me back and forth. I sobbed into his shirt as he brought me into his room and layed me on the bed.

"Shh, Molly, shhh." He tried consoling me but it wasn't working. I still saw myself the same way. I still felt the need to cut myself, but they couldn't know that. I'd be more secretive about it now.

"Pony-Ponyboy, I'm not good enough!"

"Shh, don't talk like that Molly. You're perfect. You're more than good enough. You're safe and loved here, so please, don't harm yourself anymore."

I had one question for Ponyboy... Was I really loved? Or was it all just a show? I knew the truth, but did he?

"Ponyboy, that's not true though! I'm not loved here and I'm not safe anywhere!"

Ponyboy sighed, "Would I be doing this if I didn't love you?"

I shrugged, "Other than you three boys, what about the rest of the gang? Do they love me? I don't think so. Why would I dream that if I didn't believe it was true? That's why I dreamed it. That's how I feel Ponyboy."

"You feel like they all think you're a slut? Molly, no. You're so wrong about that. No one here would ever do or say anything like that! I can't tell you why you dreamed that, but you did. And I don't know why. but there's nothing we can do about it. All I can say is that it isn't true. You've known these boys long enough to know that they would never to anything to try and hurt you, alright? We all love you, very much. So please, don't hurt yourself anymore."

I nodded even though I knew that I wouldn't listen, but that little nod seemed to comfort him more than it did me, so that was good. He was believing it, now the rest of the gang. I only needed the rest of them to convince that I was fine. That I just slipped. Broke. Flipped. Anything that sounded more believable than the truth.

The fact that it wasn't just a slip, but a problem. But they would never need to know that.

What were they gonna say? I know Ponyboy understands because he personally went through this. -He told me about it, but nobody else.- So I knew I could trust him and talk to him, but now the rest of the gang is going to think I'm just some crazy cutting psycho!

"Ponyboy, they're all going to think I'm crazy! You're the only one I can talk to without getting disciplined. Darry's just gonna yell at me. Same with Dally and Steve. I can't handle this, Ponyboy."

"Molly, you are the strongest girl I know. I can tell you this right now, you can handle anything. You're strong enough to handle the world if you needed to."

Those words really hit me hard. One person on this Earth thought I could be strong. One person. That one person was the person I knew I could love -brotherly- and he would love me back.

"I love you so much Ponyboy. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Molly," he said as he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

Ponyboy may be the youngest one, but he's the only one right now that can make me feel loved. Needed. Wanted.

Because without him, I wouldn't be.

**(A/N: Alrighty Peeps, that's chapter eleven. What's happening to Molly? She's getting worse! Oh no! Anyways, I know, it was boring and slow! I'm sorry! But I was tongue tied and twisted and I had writers block, hopefully I get through it but I still hope you're enjoying it! Thanks for reading and make sure to review! It means a lot!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Okay guys, so this is chapter twelve. The story is starting to change from more of a 'I don't know which one to choose' to more of a 'life struggling along with the fact that I can't trust anyone anymore' type of story. Sorry if that's not what you're looking for, but that's the way it will be. The romance will still be in there, but it won't be the main conflict anymore. Also, Josh is still out there, so don't forget that :) Don't forget to Review and check out CamRox2010! She's amazing and my beta-reader!)**

Day after day goes on and I try my best to avoid Dally and Steve. Occasional words are spoken, but never a conversation. I can't bring myself up to speaking to either one of them, it's just not possible. After all they've put me through, I just can't. I know I was dreaming the entire thing, but why would I dream it if I didn't think it was true? I know they say they don't think that, but deep down inside, all they ever want is sex.

I've taken up a...habit lately. It's just the type of thing that allows me forgiveness and relief, and my friend May thinks it's great! I met May when I was sneaking out of class to get baked, she was in the bathroom with me. She was smoking with me, telling me that it was normal and that I was fine. I talk to her day in and day out because she's always right by my side. The teacher's don't notice me and her talking, instead of punishment, they sent me to the school therapist to talk to me.

They said that I was talking to an imaginary friend? Are you kidding me? I'm seventeen, not seven. I flipped them the bird and walked out of the office where May was waiting for me.

"They said you were 'Imaginary', what am I seven? Jesus." May cackled and we ditched.

I arrived at the Curtis house only to see that nobody was home. I decided that it'd be fun for May and I to light up in the kitchen, so we did. The whole house was filled with smoke and regret, but I didn't regret it. I really didn't. I felt free. I heard the front door open and slam shut, listening closely you could hear the array of coughs coming from several male bodies. I could recognize the voices as Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy, all the boys that went to school.

They all walked into the kitchen to see May and I smoking up. A flash of anger flew across Dally's face as he took Johnny and Pony outside. Steve came up to me and crushed my smoke underneath his heel, grabbing me by my forearm and dragging me outside. He yelled at me and asked me things like, 'What were you thinking,' and 'I can't believe you,'. I just ignored him and talking to May.

"Dammit, Dally. She's so high she's talking to herself."

"I ain't talkin' to myself, I'm talkin' to May. She's right here," I said motioning to where my friend was sitting. How did they not see her? She had icy blue eyes and white-blonde hair. She was hard to miss. The boys all stared at me like I was crazy and mumbled a few words under their breaths. I saw Darry's truck pull up and I started giggling, "We're in for it, May!"

The boys rolled their eyes and walked angrily towards Darry. They started talking and I could see his eyes go from concerned to pissed as he glanced between me and the house. He leaned in and whispered something in Steve's ear and they both nodded and started walking towards me.

Darry grabbed my chin in his muscular hands and examined my eyes.

"They're inflamed and droopy, clear signs of being high. Molly you gotta stop this. Drugs can make you hallucinate and do things you wouldn't normally do, and I think that's what's happening here."

"And what might I be hallucinating there, Dar?" I asked and threw a smirk in May's direction.

"That! Right there! There's nobody next to you Molly!" I looked over to see May, still smirking. I looked in between the two of them then looked at May. I waved my hand at her and she snapped.

"You're such a bitch! God, I can't even be your friend anymore! You let these guys walk all over you! I'm leaving!"

"May wait! You're all I have left," I sobbed and fell to my knees. I watched solemnly as she stomped off and let my head fall into my hands. I could hear small sobs escape from my chapped lips as I felt gazes fall upon the back of my head.

I could hear calls and hollers at me as I ran off down the street, hoping to escape everything.

I wanted to escape my entire life. I wanted to escape the fact that I no longer had anyone there for me. That I was all alone. Sure, I had a guardian, she was still there, but she wasn't. When I needed support, she was a lot like Darry. There for you when you fuck up or get hurt, but emotionally? Nothing at all. She comes across as such a sweetheart with a big heart and open mind, when she's more like a plain-Jane with a shrill attitude and a strict mind-set.

I found myself creeping up to a large white building with broken windows and corroding shingles. The stench of alcohol and desperation oozed out of each crack as the loud country music flowed through the hole in the open glass. The sounds of glassed clinking and people laughing coursed through my brain as I rubbed my forehead in exasperation. "Why is it that whenever someone decides to leave, they wind up at this hell-hole," I asked myself as I trudged up the porch steps to the front door, which may I add was just about to fall off it's hinges.

I casually knocked as if I needed someone to open the door for me. Feeling foolish I threw the door open and walked in, carefully avoiding the beer bottles and passed out bodies that littered the floors. A few people gave me weird looks as they looked me up and down. Every girl was dressed to impress with they're breasts hanging out and they're ass-cheeks peeking out from under their skirts. I looked down at my thrown together outfit I found laying on the floor of my room and scoffed. I was wearing one of Ponyboy's shirts he'd lent me and my worn out carpi's. I looked flat-chested and thirteen. At a party full of guys, you don't want to look like a pre-pubescent thirteen year old boy, and that's how I looked. I hadn't bothered to get ready that morning, so here I was with my hair in a messy side-braid and a make-up free face.

I casually walked to the bar like I knew what I was doing and ordered a beer. The truth was, I had never been to Buck's in my entire seventeen years of living. I had no idea what to do when I got here. I didn't see it as a place with booze and partying, I saw it as a place with empty rooms and beds where nobody would figure to find me. I chugged my beer which appeared in front of me, trying to ignore the foul yeasty taste as it flowed across each and every taste-bud. I've always heard that the beers around here were ice-cold and chilled, but this one wasn't. It was warm and the top was already twisted off. I shrugged it off and finished it off, ordering another. My first beer won't not leave me with the best experience in mind, but it sure will be one to remember.

I got up from the rickety bar stool and squeezed my way across the dance floor and huffed as I sat down on an old couch in the corner of the room. Dust puffed out as I sat, causing me to cough violently. I tried washing it down with beer which just made it worse, so I waited it out and agreed to not flop on this couch anymore. I could feel my head starting to spin and slosh around as my eyes grew very heavy. I finished off my drink only to see a couple of small tablets left in the bottom of my bottle. My eyes widened in fear as I scanned the room, only to have my vision blocked by a large figure.

"How was your beer, babe?" I heard the figure mutter with a gruff, drunk voice. I looked up to see a broad-shouldered man with a five-o'clock-shadow and dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were a deep charcoal grey and his hair was icy blond. The look on his face made me physically shudder as he slinked an arm around my waist and picked me up by my shoulders, dragging me across the floor.

I started squirming and hollering as loud as my now frail lungs could bear, until I finally gave up. Nobody could hear my soft voice among all the foul music and cheering. He shoved me into a corner and forced himself upon me. He put a rough hand over my mouth and started kissing me up and down my neck, sucking on my ears. I was biting his hand with all my might, but by then, the drugs that were infused in my body were hitting me hard. I could barely stand and his hand was covering my nose, ceasing all air flow into my lungs.

I could physically feel my lungs shriveling as I kicked the man in his groin with all my might, only to have missed and hit his thigh. It still knocked him back for a second, but not for long enough for me to run. I took in a giant gulp of air as he covered my airways with more force. I could feel his hand digging into my face, surely leaving bruises. I looked past the man's large stature to see May standing behind him with a smirk plastered across her face. I could hear her voice so clear, it was like she was right by me.

"You fucked up your life, Molly. I don't really care for you anymore. I got what I needed from you, now you're all on your own, with him. Who knows what he'll do to you.." She started howling with laughter as I felt a single tear started to snake down my face and soak into the man's dry, rough hands. I started seeing black as my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. The man smirked and picked me up bridal style, making his way up the stairs. He was stumbling around and not paying attention to where he was walking. One of the many open doors were shut so he decided in his drunken state that he would barge in.

I could barely see due to the way the man was holding me, but I managed a glimpse. I momentarily saw white-blond hair and icy blue eyes flecked with anger as the man drunkenly apologized and hauled me out of the room, slamming it behind him. We walked down the haul as I screamed and squirmed, hoping the door that was shut wasn't too much barricade to muffle my cries for help. I was sobbing, thinking about was happened upstairs at this place, and the man again forcefully placed a hand over my mouth to shut me up. I bit his hand much harder this time and could feel the warm liquid run into my mouth.

He yelped in pain and dropped me to the floor, making a loud thud. By then the drugs were in full charge, causing me to be incoherent and dizzy, but I fought through it. I was determined to crawl down the hallway and back to the only closed door. I started scrambling away, slowly trying to climb onto my feet as I heard loud footsteps coming from behind me. I screamed as he pulled me by my waist and pulled me in close, only to punch me straight across the face.

I spit blood onto the floor as I heard ringing in my ears. My head was vibrating and the man was now laughing as he dragged me away from the door that was so close I could reach it. I let out one final scream, hoping it would alert someone. He threw me onto an old, broken bed as he slammed the door behind him, creeping up to my on the bed. I had finally given up for good and let the man climb on top of me, knowing that the drugs would make it so I couldn't fight back.

I was now stripped down to my undergarments and he started un-buckling his belt as I heard the door fly open. I looked over to see the same hair and eyes I'd caught a glimpse of in the other room moments before. He glanced between me and the man hovering over me, clenching his fists. The man shot up and I squirmed off of the bed and threw my clothes back on. I ran back down the stairs, not waiting to see what happened in that room and made my way towards the Curtis house.

I know I blew up in front of them and we weren't in the best terms as of now, but I knew for a fact that I'd be safer there than anywhere else. I ran as fast as my drugged mind could conquer to carry me and finally stumbled upon the Curtis'. I was surprised I'd made it in the state I was in, but I was also thankful that God decided I'd had enough torment for one night.

I leisurely walked up to the front door and knocked, knowing full well I didn't need to. The door flung open and I didn't even wait to see who had opened it, I instead ran into the figure and threw my arms around it, slumping down into it's arms. I could smell the familiar scent of oil, grease, smoke and light alcohol and I knew exactly who's arms I was in.

And I felt safe.

**(A/N: End of chapter twelve. Who's arms is she in? You try to figure it out! Let me know if you prefer this writing over my old way. I tried to take RayofDarkSunshine's advice and add more details rather than dialogue. Let me know and review! Reviews are what help me and keep me going!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Chapter 13! thanks so much for all of the support you guys are giving me! Let me know how you feel about this chapter! Reviews help out so much so make sure to do that! Speical thanks to CamRox2010!)**

I didn't want to pull apart from the body that I was clinging to, but it pulled away. I stood there facing everyone in the room as they all stared at me with faces will of worry and concern. I started shaking violently as I rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Probably a side-effect from the drugs. I flushed and stood up, using the toilet as support. I looked up to see a worried boy standing in the doorway, lending out an outstretched hand to help me wobble over to the kitchen. I reluctantly took it, not caring about what happened in the past, and just wanting to sit somewhere.

He led me to the kitchen where he fetched me a couple of Asprin's and a glass of water. I gulped it down quickly which made my head spin, but I didn't care. I sighed in relief as I smelled the familiar scent of coffee being brewed as all of the boys that were home crowded around me at the table. I looked up at them and shut my eyes quickly. I didn't want to see the look on each of their faces when they saw how I looked.

"Molly..." he started slowly, "What happened to you?" I could tell he was trying to be gentle, but with what happened to me earlier that night, I snapped at him.

"Well, lets look things over, I was screamed at my various people in this room, I ran off to Buck's, I got some beer and later found out it was drugged by some guy trying to get some, was felt up by a grimy beast, dragged upstairs, punched in the face and basically raped, that enough for ya, Stevie-Boy?" He gawked at me and shut his mouth. I looked down at my cup of coffee that somehow ended up in my hands and took a slow, long sip, savoring the bitter flavor and letting the hot liquid wash the drugs out of my system.

The room was uneasily silent as they stared at me and I drank my coffee. "I'm not some alien on display, people! Jesus, either ask some questions or get outta here!"

I got various questions like when, how, who, where, and stuff like that, but the question that struck me the most was what.. He asked what happened and what the man did to me. I didn't know how to answer since I was yet to look at myself in a mirror. I felt my face and pushed gently on it, feeling a pang of pain surge through my face and I pulled away, knowing that it was a bruise. I got up and cautiously walked to the bathroom and flicked on the light. Looking in the mirror I smirked at the broken body that was standing in front of me.

My t-shirt was now ripped down the sides and my pants were torn to shreds, revealing my underwear. My face had a giant imprint of a hand that was now turning into a bruise across my mouth and nose region and an even darker bruise along my jaw line where the man had sucker-punched me. There was blood dripping down my lip as well as a knocked out tooth. My hair was matted and in knots as it clung to my sticky skin and my face was a sickly pale color. My once lively green eyes now showed fear and angst as they dropped lazily. I shut the light off and took a big breath, forcing myself to hold in all of the emotion that was begging to flow out. I could feel tears now prickling the corners of my eyes but I squeezed them shut before they could fall.

I turned around and stumbled out of the bathroom, breathing heavy, reliving the past. Not just this past night, but my entire past. I walked past the worried group of boys that were waiting by the bathroom and forced myself into the living room. I slumped down into Darry's recliner and buried my face in my knees. I thought about what happened this night, my mom, my dad, my brother, how Ingrid doesn't care about me anymore, everything that has ever happened to me came flooding back into my thoughts. The thought that made the most pain shoot through my body was Dally.

I didn't know what to think about Dally anymore. I know I only imagined what he said, but we did get pretty far in bed, and then he just ignores me? Dally wasn't my first love, and neither was Josh, but I couldn't let anyone know that. Especially not the person who was my first love. I feel like I should come out with my feelings and let everyone know. Let them know that yes, I love Dally to a certain degree, but I love somebody else even more. But nobody would ever find that out. No matter how much I wanted them to find out, they wouldn't. They couldn't. They won't.

I slowly rose my head to see everyone sitting around me in the living room. Only two people were focused on me, the others were trying their best not to be. I glanced in between the two boys and they both looked scared. I shoved my face back into my knees and started shaking. I was making everyone around me feel scared, upset, and worried. I ran out the back door and into my once happy house. I ran upstairs and more than expected to find Josh, but I didn't. For once, he wasn't here. I layed down on my bed and inhaled the sweet smell of dried blood and smirked. I wasn't the same person anymore. Everyone thinks I'm just going a little bit crazy, but I'm not.

I glanced over at my bloody nightstand and saw a silver square box letting off an awful glare from my lamp, and I smiled wildly. I snatched it off of the nightstand and sat up in my bed, opening it up and flicking the little switch to see a little flame appear. I thought about burning the house down. I had two little people on my shoulders, one saying to do it, and the other saying to...do it. I walked out of my room with the little hellraiser still in my hand and made my way to the basement where we kept all of the oil. I grabbed a can and littered it through my house. I took a deep breath and smelled the delicious smell of gasoline and my grin grew wider. I opened the lid to the lighter and flicked it on once or twice before finally releasing it into my house. I threw it at the floor and it ignited instantly. I ran downstairs only to slip on a puddle of gasoline and get knocked out. The last thing I remember is a searing pain running up my leg to the rest of my body, and everything went black as my smile plastered across my face.

In my unconsciousness I found May. She was sitting across from me in a dark black room smirking. "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle yourself. Nobody is going to find you in time." My face scrunched up and fists tightened. It was all her fault. She was all I had left and she was gone, only to show up when I needed someone, and then made things worse. She screamed at me more that I was a failure and I finally realized who May was represented by. I saw it in her icy blue eyes that looked like puddles of cipher. I saw it in her hair so blond it was almost white and I saw it in her devilish grin as she flicked her ashes at me. I finally realized why I thought nobody loved me, because nobody did. The one person I hoped I was imagining things about really hated me. He didn't care. All he wanted was sex, like I'd imagined. He got mad because I had rules about that type of thing, and he then promised to make my life a living hell through May. Sure, it was my subconscious that was seeing her, but it was his actions and words that were creating her.

I was woken up by the sound of a siren wailing in the dark night air and screams flooding my ears. I couldn't move without being in excruciating pain so I stayed still. My eyes flew open when I felt someone touch my arm where it wasn't burnt and I saw his face hovering just over mine. I looked straight into his eyes until he gently kissed me and whispered something in my ear. "I love you." And with that, I was hauled off to the hospital. I sat in the ambulance thinking about what he had said. Could I love him back? I didn't know, but they put something into my arm and I slowly started feeling cooled down and relieved. My eyes started getting droopy and I drifted off into a deep slumber.

Waking up in a room full of white I started panicking, I was alone on a bed with a bunch of machines hooked up to my arms and I was laying on my stomach. I could see my face in the mirror that was sitting right below me. I had burns all over my face and my hair was singed off. What use to be to my middle back now flowed just above my shoulders abruptly and burnt. The ends were black and crispy and the rest was very thinned out from the fire burning it off. I started squirming and a nurse rushed in and ran to my side, "What's wrong, hon?"

How can she even ask that type of question? Everything's wrong. Nothing is ever fine anymore in Tulsa. I'll just stick to the basics. "I need to see my friends. It's a large group of boys. You should address the group by Darrel." She nodded and strutted out of the room, returning a minute later with the gang following close behind. I could see Ponyboy's tear stained face and I instantly felt regretful. I put poor Ponyboy through all of this just to get revenge on the world? What type of person am I? Pony's still a kid. I thought about it and realized this whole situation was so similar to how Johnny's was. He was in the same situation when they got burned in Windrexville... I'm horrible. I started crying and tear drops fell onto the mirror, blurring it from any faces that wished to see me.

I could see a hand wipe away the tears with a towel then look at me in the eyes. I managed a small smile and he managed one back. I couldn't tell what I was feeling at that moment. The way I feel for him is unconditional and never ending. When I'm around him I feel the need to sacrifice, forgive, understand, remember, be free, cry, laugh, feel his pain and rejoice at his happiness. He makes me light up at the sight of his smile, say the right things at the wrong times and state the truth at all times. I feel satisfaction, dedication, adventure, romance, freedom, reliability and true friendship. He allows me to see the rainbow on a cloudy day, he makes me believe without seeing. In a crowd, I find myself standing on my tippy toes to look above everyone to find him, and when I do-it's easy- because he was doing the same thing. The way I was feeling is only to be described as...

**(A/N: So? What was she describing? You let me know what you think she was talking about! Can't wait to hear what you guys think! Review because I love reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I really hope you're enjoying the story! I think it's going great and can only get better! Enjoy chapter 14 and a big shout-out to CamRox2010!**

**xXx**

I took a deep breath and admitted it to myself. Love. I loved him. I didn't love Dally like I thought I did. It took too long to realize that the only person who can make me feel happy has been standing in front of me my entire life. How was I so foolish that I didn't realize it until things went this extreme? I looked away from his loving glance and shut my eyes tightly, hoping to be dreaming. I smirked at the pain scrunching my face up brought to me and knew I deserved it. I deserved for one of the boys to poke and prod at my burned skin. I wanted them to make pain surge through my body as they slapped me across my burnt back. I opened my mouth and saw a new face staring back at me.

"Sodapop, hit my back."

"Wha-What? Why? No, that would hurt you!"

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, "I know. I deserve the pain, I need the pain, I want the pain."

He stared at me blankly and slowly walked backwards, mumbling to the person that was behind him then leaving the room. I sighed deeply and shut my eyes tight, causing little circles and lines to fog up my vision. My face started to burn from how tight I was scrunching my face, but at that point, I hadn't cared. I let the burning sensation work its way through my face and singe my brain. I needed to feel something other than sorrow and pity. I needed to feel pain. Pain was my only release. It's the only time I can focus on the physical pain surging through my body rather than the psychological pain that races my mind twenty four hours a day. Awake or knocked out, I can't stop myself from thinking about it, not with the minor amounts of pain I was feeling. I needed more.

I started sobbing and mentally kicked my head in for being so weak. I wasn't crying from the pain, I was crying because of how pathetic I was. Not being able to handle such a stupid problem without needing something to distract me from it. I deserved every single strike that Josh has ever layed on me, for I was weak. He was doing good, he was trying to shape me up into a strong person. He did the right thing, because now I know. I used to be weak and pathetic until he came around. He whipped me into shape, and now I'm hard. I won't let some fucking boy ruin my life. I knew I needed to forget those icy blue eyes and white hair. I needed to shake that devilish grin and soul melting smirk. I needed to forget about how sweet his lips felt across mine, trailing over every inch of my body. I had to forget him. I needed to discount Dallas Winston.

Opening my eyes I could see the nurse looking me over and poking at my burns. I winced in pain but savored the feeling, knowing that I wouldn't feel this type of sweet agony traveling over my body in a long time. She told me to speak up if she was hurting me too much, but I didn't. She didn't know it, but I was enjoying the pain. She told me it was time for me to flip over, for my burns were healing well and I would no longer have to stay in this position. She told me it would hurt immensely, and I smirked. It did. Fierce torment hovered over my body, roughly scraping away the dead burnt skin as I was flipped over. I looked down to see little flecks of black skin and looked at my arms. They were burnt to a dark mahogany color, covered in the same thin layer of burnt skin that shed all over my bed. I raised my hand and began peeling at the charred flesh, revealing fresh pink skin. It hurt more than anything, so I did it more. The nurse rushed in and saw me peeling away the skin with tears streaming down my face. She called in a doctor and they pinned m arms down to my bed with buckles.

I shot a nasty glare at the doctor who looked at me with sympathy. "Do you have anyone here, sweetheart?" I didn't answer. I made a personal oath that the only words that would be coming out of my mouth are ones that will send heartache and misery throughout the worthless person's body. He glanced at the nurse who was motioning for him to follow her, and he did. I silently chuckled to myself and started squirming from beneath the restraints. Minutes later the doctor came back in with Darry and Ingrid, the supposed 'Adults' of the group, with looks of shock and concern smothering their faces. I groaned and looked to the side away from them, not wanting to look at Ingrid. I could hear Darry asking the doctor why I was tied up, along with soft footsteps coming closer to me and then the end of my hospital bed sink in slightly. It wasn't heavy enough to be Darry, so I kicked at the figure that was sitting. I hear a small 'Ow' and sneered at the reaction I got.

The gentle indent in the bed rose and left, being replaced by an even heavier one. I looked over to see Darry staring at me and I scowled. He got up and walked right over to the side of my bed, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes. For once in a while, I didn't see anger or stress in Darrel's eyes. I saw real worry and hurt. I felt a small pang of guilt overcome my feeling of self pity, but it was quickly shaken off when I saw the smug look of contentment written across her face. I motioned for Darry to come in close to whisper something in his ear, "I need pain, please, dig your nail into my burnt flesh, please Darry." He slowly pulled back and got up off of the bed. He stumbled back into Ingrid and they started talking to the doctor. I could roughly make out the words 'therapy' and 'needs help' but I shook them off. I didn't need help. I needed pain.

Day after day I was stuck in the room getting few awkward meet and greets from some of the gang, each time I would ask them to physically harm me. Today it was apparently Steve's first time coming to visit me since the incident. From what Ponyboy's told me, he's tooken the whole thing pretty rough. He walked in and his eyes went from horridly worried to slightly relieved that I was alive. I smiled gently at him, for I was never to take my anger and pity out on him. Not him. "Molly, I think you should let us help you. I know what's going on. I get it." I was fuming now. He didn't get it. I wasn't going to let some random stranger try to brainwash me into thinking there's something wrong with me and that he could help. He'd just get all psychological and say it has to go with my love/family life. I'd sneer in his face and beat him to smithereens. It was inevitable. I finally got sick of bottling up my anger towards him just because he was hurt. Everyone was hurt. He was no special case. When I spoke my voice was bitter and harsh.

"You don't know what's going on Steve, because there's nothing going on. So I want to feel pain, who doesn't sometimes? Everyone needs a little pain. You go without it and you die. You can't live in a world with no wrongs. If that were the case, at the sight of a wrong it would be declared a sin, and sins are to be dealt with by cessation. It's all anyone ever wants, because it's the easy way out. Ending it is easy, doing what you and I are doing right now is hard." He stared at me like I was possessed by the devil and sat up off the bed, still watching my every move. "You know it too. You can't stand the fact that I'm right. Everyone needs pain. Everyone wants pain, I just showcase it easier than others do. It's only...human." With that I smirked.

I looked straight into his eyes and he did the same. After a few seconds, he collapsed on the floor with his arms laying on my bed. I could hear soft sobs escaping his lips as his whole body shook. I reached over and touched his hand that was sitting close enough for my restricted hands to reach. His head shot up, giving me a full view of his face. His eyes were puffy and red, his tear stained cheeks were also a light pink color, but there was something new. It wasn't from crying... On his arm was some new fresh cuts going across it. I glanced down at my cut wrists then back at his arms. He noticed me doing this and moved his arms away, raising up off of the floor and sitting in the closest chair with his face in his hands. "Steve?" He shook his head. I knew how it felt to not want to talk about it. "Steve, please. Talk to me." He stayed silent. I kept begging him until finally he got up and walked towards me. He started un-doing my restraints and I was confused. "What are you doing?" He put a finger up to his mouth to shush me, and I did. Once he got my arms free, he lunged at me and hugged me. I put my arms around him and scooted over in my bed to let him lay down.

We stayed in this position as we sobbed together, quietly mumbling about how fucked up life was. I cuddled into his chest and looked up at his big brown eyes, which I had never noticed how round and innocent they looked. I shut my eyes and asked the question I knew he didn't want me to ask, but I also knew it needed to be asked. "Steve, why?" He looked down at me and sighed. The way he looked when he spilled out all of his emotions built up cracked my heart into billions of little pieces. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if he hadn't said that I was the reason. He said he cut because he thought I didn't love him. That I would never want to speak to him again and try to kill myself. By the time he was done I was crying again. My salty tears soaked his oily DX shirt and I giggled, asking him why he was wearing it. He told me that he rushed from work to here just to see my before visiting hours were over. I felt my heart fly around in my chest and my stomach was doing flips. This feeling is how I felt when Dally looked at me. But now I didn't feel like that for Dally. At all.

I looked back up and Steve and saw a rare grin on his face, one that never shows. He slowly leaned down and brushed his lips across mine. This time, I allowed him to stay. I kissed back because I felt safe in his embrace. I felt like I was on Cloud 9 when I was kissing him. I felt in peace. His hands were firmly gripped around my waist, but started traveling up and down my body. The jolt of pain being sent throughout my body from his calloused hands rubbing over my charred flesh was excruciating. His hands slipped and scratched my side, causing me to gasp into the kiss. He took this chance to slide his tongue into my mouth and I gratefully accepted it. I could feel his tongue traveling around ever inch of my mouth and I loved it. I felt so perfect in this very position. He cupped my cheek with one hand and gently explored the rest of my body with the other. The difference between him and Dally is Dallas immediately tried getting in my pants. Not Steve. He didn't try to reach up my nightgown and fumble with my underwear. It would be much easier for him because I was only wearing underwear and this hospital gown, but he still didn't try anything. At that moment I truly accepted my feelings for him. I knew I couldn't hide it anymore. I pulled away from the kiss and stared right back into his big doe eyes.

"I love you, Steve Randle." And with that, he smirked and kissed me again, this time not releasing me for some cheesy line that he knew was already true. We stayed in the same position, laying in the bed with him on top of me, making sure not to harm my burns though I told him the pain helps me heal, he still didn't, and me having my arms and legs wrapped around his body. Our moment of piece and freedom was interrupted by my hospital door swing open and an angry Dallas Winston standing in the doorway.

**xXx**

**Alrighty guys. What do you think? What's going to happen now? Did Dally see/hear the whole thing? What's he gonna do to Steve? CLIFFY FTW! Ahahaha, I'm evil. Anyways, review for me! It'll make me happy! Thanks CamRox2010.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Chapter fifteen already? About half way done! Yay! I plan on this story to be AT LEAST thirty chapters long... I think that's the size of a decent story, right? Right. Don't forget to review and check out CamRox2010! REVIEW! :D ILY!**

**xXx**

"Randle."

Steve shot up off my bed at the sound of Dally's snarling voice and backed up towards me, probably using me as some kind of protection. I warned Dally in a low voice to get the fuck out, but him being Dally, he just shot me a nasty glare. He got right up in Steve's face and started warning him to stay away from me. Steve then shot back with just as nasty comments and Dally grabbed him by the collar, grumbling harsh threats into his ear. He threw him across the room and came towards me. I turned my head to the other side and he grabbed it back, forcing me to look at him. He hurt my neck, causing me to yelp softly. He gripped it harder and the thought of Josh ran through my mind. "I fucking loved you." And with that, he slapped me across the face. I grabbed my face as Steve ran over and punched him in the jaw, screaming obscenities at him. They fought on the floor of the hospital as I screamed for them to stop. I mostly screamed at Dallas for hitting me. I remembered when he said he'd never hit a girl..

_"Molly, getting drunk is not an excuse for abuse. I get drunk all the time, but I never lay my hand on a girl or call her a whore or a slut. I know that it hurts them."_

He promised me. He told me he'd never lay a finger on a girl, but he lied. He hit a girl. He hit ME. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of something cracking. I looked down to the floor to see Dallas on top of Steve and blood flowing rapidly out of Steve's head. I screamed in horror as Dally slowly backed away and bolted out of the room. As soon as he left a nurse rushed in, I wondered how it took them so long to arrive. She called another nurse and dragged Steve away to a different room and left me sobbing and screaming for my friends dear life. Fucking Dallas. He's not getting away with this that easily. No way.

* * *

_-Five Days Later-_

I was finally released from the hospital on March 7, 1965. The date of my release was also the date that they finally shoved Dallas in jail for attempted murder. I wasn't upset, I was furious that it took them so long. He was out there, hiding in MY house while the cops were looking for him while Steve was in a coma on his death bed. Dallas Winston had gone too far this time, and now he's paying the price. The first thing I did when I was released from the hospital is go right back and see Steve. The nurse was giving me a hard time, though I told her that I was all he has, she didn't care. I was screaming and sobbing at her to let me in by the time the doctor passed by and told her to. I hastily wiped away my tears and stumbled into the room, basically running to his side.

The way he looked with blood seeping through the bandages on his head, his face a sickly pale color, him not moving, it was horrifying. The fact that my best friend was laying here basically dead, sent shivers up my spine and boiled my blood hotter than it's ever been before. That feeling was instantly washed over with an immense feeling of regret and pity, for I was the reason these boys were fighting. If I hadn't loved both of them, none of this would've happened. I don't know what to do. I really do love Steve, it's not just an act, but deep down in a small part of me, I still love Dallas aswell.

There was a faint knock on the door and it slowly opened, revealing Sodapop, motioning for me to come home. I sighed deeply and went over to Steve, planted a kiss softly on his lips and let a tear escape from my swelling eyes, dripping onto his pale face. I used the pad of my thumb to gently wipe it away and left the room, also leaving every impervious feeling alone, wandering around that room, waiting for Steve to wake up and absorb everything I felt while he was out. Maybe then he'd realize my real feelings. Maybe then everyone around me would understand, maybe then I'd be able to last five seconds in a room with them without someone ending up in the hospital. Maybe then I'd be able to survive.

I was walking down the hospital halls with my coat hanging off of my arm and my shoulder slumped over with Sodapop's arm around my waist, comforting me more than you'd imagine. I knew that the hospital only brought more memories for all of us, so we high-tailed it out as soon as we could. Soda wanted to stay by Steve's side just as much as I did, but we both knew it wasn't our place. Even if Steve wakes up anytime soon, he'll be so heavily dosed on drugs, he won't be coherent. I slipped into the truck with Darry and Sodapop on either side of me while Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny rode in Two-Bit's car. I felt bad for taking Ponyboy's place, and I'd only hoped he would understand. Driving down the street, we passed by my house and pulled into Darry's driveway. I started nagging him about him needing to let me stay at my own house, but I remembered I burned it down. I realized that even if it wasn't burnt, I'd need to stay here. I needed to sleep in between Soda and Pony, both their arms draped over my back. I knew I'd be told to sleep on the couch, but I'll take nothing other than the bed. Not alone either. I needed those two boys with me.

The ring buzzing from the phone across the room made me jump two feet in the air and yelp quite loudly. Ponyboy hushed me as Darry walked to the still ringing phone and answered it with his most gentle-man voice, for the only time someone called was when something was wrong. He looked over at us and motioned for me to come over and handed me the phone saying, "It's for you." I gave him a weird look and put the phone slowly up to my ear. Listening to the firm voice on the other side.

"Hello. Is this Ms. Cooke? Ms. Molly Cooke, specifically?" I murmured a soft yes and he continued, making the buzzing in my ears grow stronger, "Okay, ma'am, I'm calling you in circumstances of Mr. Joshua Browne?' (Quick A/N: I forgot what I said his last name was in the past, please let me know so I can fix it!) My face fell and my heart beat picked up its pace as I again answered a monotone answer into the receiver. "He is being charged with murder of five woman. I shall name them off now. Your mother, Judith Cooke, a young woman, age twenty, named Karen Singe, another woman, age seventeen, Kimberly Lynn, woman, age sixteen, Sandra Chaney, woman, age fourteen, Julia Roberts. Do all of those names sound familiar, ma'am?" I stuttered a small yes into the phone and stood there in shock. He killed every single one of those girls. Every fucking one. "Right, so we have Joshua in prison at the moment, but we need you and your family and or friends to come and testify that the facts and proof we have on his doings are all in order. I also hear that he has been abusing you for three years or so?" I froze, but found my voice quickly to blurt out a yes. I could feel him nodding on the other side, almost as if I could see him. Strangely, I could. "Great, so I will need you here on March tenth at seven-thirty AM to testify against your ex-boyfriend of five accounts of man-slaughter and a line of three years of domestic abuse. Do these accusations sound correct?" I nodded clumsily and waited for a response, but got nothing, then remembered he couldn't see me. "Ye-Yes." "Okay, I'll see you Friday," and with that, the line went dead and the soft dial tone started buzzing in my ear. I dropped the phone back down and slumped down in the corner of the room.

"Molly?" I looked up to see all three brothers crowding around me, wide eyed and pale. I looked at the cuts on my wrists and thought about how lucky those girls had it. Though they were murdered, at least their misery was gone. Mine's still clouding around me, making it unable to see any of the happiness and hope that I so desperately needed surrounding me. I'm forced to stay here and worry about everything that I could go without. I looked up at the boys once again and shut my eyes, avoiding their gazes. I opened my mouth and let it shut slowly, unable to speak. I couldn't make out any words, for the look on Pony's face was already killing me. I couldn't tell him his first love was brutally murdered by my crazy ex-boyfriend. MY ex. I could've prevented all of this if I'd just dumped him when I had the chance, tell him to leave me alone, walk out of his life, anything. I put the heels of my wrists in my eyes until I saw fuzzy lines and dots blurring my vision, not wanting to let that first tear slip. I released my hands and opened my eyes, wiping away tears that were flooding down my face. I could feel an arm around my back, slowly moving in circles and then wrapping around me. I burst. "**I don't deserve your pity! I fucking killed five people! FIVE PEOPLE ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF MY MISTAKES." **I paused and let the tears flow. I was now shaking violently and my sobs were turning into full on wails. Speaking through my sobs I managed out few words, "My mom, Kimberly, Karen, Sandra...Julie." I paused and looked at Pony who was even paler now. I continued, "All dead. Joshua killed them all and now we have to go to fucking court on the tenth and testify against this murderous crazed ass-hole, and it's all my fault. It's always been my fault."

"Molly, it's never been your fault."

"**Shut the fuck up, Darry! You don't know how it feels to have the death of five people on your backs! You don't fucking get it! I can't live with myself knowing that I could've done something to stop him and allow those four, beautiful girls the rest of their lives!"**

"I lost my two parents, Molly! Stop thinking that it's all about you," Darry screamed in my face. I was a bit taken back at his blow-up, though I didn't like where this was going. I knew the next thing that was going to escape his lips weren't going to be good. "Get out."

"Darry?!" I could hear the screams of both of the younger boys over the loud sound of Darry's uneven breaths.

" I said get out!"

"What about Ingrid?"

"Oh she can stay, but not you."

I stood up shakily and let out a big sigh, wiping tears from my face and dusting myself off. I walked to the door and left without another word, once again running to the place I'd always thought would be safe...

**xXx**

**Where did she go? AhhhH! I'm so excited to write the rest of this storyyY! YAYYYYY! Review because, well, it's nice. Be a good person and do something nice today, yeah? Yay! Ily! Thanks CamRox2010!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, chapter 16! WARNING: SLIGHT M RATED CONTENT AHEAD! It's not detailed or anything, but just a warning. Anyways, let me know what you think my reviewing and stuff! :) Thanks CamRox2010!**

******xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I ran for miles until my lungs were on fire and my knees felt like jelly. I had only one place on my mind. The one place that every runaway goes to, hoping to seek some kind of refuge, but never finds it. I stop where I am and look up to the large white building with broken shingles and peeling paint. It amazes me that when I ran, this is the first place I thought about. I could hear the loud Hank Williams music blaring through the broken window, along with the sound of laughing and the clinking of bottles/glasses, though it was most likely bottles. Nobody here drinks from glasses except for the cheap greaser whores. It felt like an eternity before I mustered up the courage to walk up the front porch steps. The stairs creaked and felt like they would cave in at any given moment and the smell of rust and booze quickly filled my nostrils, causing me to gag softly. Nasty memories filled my mind and I thought about turning around and leaving before my body took over my mind and I banged on the door to get no response, just the sound of people turning the music up to drown out my pleas. I gave up with the polite barrage and swung the door open, walking in and slamming it behind me, not caring that everyone's eyes were on me.

I shimmied past everyone on the floor without making eye contact and made my way to the bar. The creaky stools were torn and battered, but I couldn't find one that wasn't, so I took the one closest to the stairs, farthest away from all the noise. I ordered a beer and swigged it down quickly, slamming it back down on the table and ordering a shot. The bartender gave me a suspicious look and handed over the shot. I swallowed down the substance, making my throat burn but my insides feel immaculate. All I could think of was his broken face and the person that caused his pain.

It's technically March 8th right now, around two-am. Two days until my court sentence.. Who knows what will happen. I no longer have people in the gang to help me out. Steve's in the hospital, Dallas and I aren't in the best terms, Darry hates me, Ponyboy and Sodapop are going to be forced to stay away from me because of Darry, Two-Bit and Johnny are still there, but I don't know if they'd show either. Gulp after gulp I finish off so many beers I can no longer count. Standing up is now a difficult task and it's becoming hard to see clearly. The sounds around me are becoming muffled and people are turning into colourful blobs. I feel a large hand on my shoulder and whip around, just to have a scowl be painted on my face then turn back around. I could feel him roll his eyes while his lips were cemented to a thin line. I shrugged his hand off and he sat down right by me on another rickety bar stool. He orders a beer and gulps it down, ordering another.

"What brings you here?" His voice is so longing. I needed more of it. I continue the conversation and listened to his voice drown my thoughts.

"Not like you care, Dal." He smirks. His smirk that I've been dying to see for ages. I cross my legs and fold my arms, leaning into him. He looks down at me and starts chuckling, "Darlin', why don't you come with me so we can get you dressed a bit better?" I scowl at him and look down, revealing my old beat up tank top and sweat pants. Rolling my eyes I stand up quickly, making my head rush and causing me to sit back down. He snorts, "Too much to drink, eh? Lets go." He holds out his hand. I look at it for a moment until I take it and feel a jolt of electricity course through my veins as we make our way upstairs to his room. He opens his drawer and pulls out a skimpy dress with heels.

"Dallas, why do you have woman's clothes in your dresser?" He shuts the drawer and hands me the clothes.

"Sylvia forgot she left some of her party clothes here, I just kept 'em." His eyes were no longer mean looking, they now looked slightly pitiful. Dallas Winston really loved Sylvia... Too bad she never noticed she was more than a piece of meat to him. No matter what everyone says about Dallas Winston, he doesn't treat women nastily. He treats them with respect...to a certain degree.

I make an 'o' with my mouth and glance around the room, noticing that there's no place to change. "Uhh, no bathroom?" He shakes his head and motions around the room as if saying, 'Change here'. I scowl at him and force him to face the wall while I slip off my clothes, also facing the wall. When I turn around I notice that he hadn't been facing the wall the entire time and slap him on the arm before leaving the room and heading back downstairs.

I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me as he hopped downstairs in sync with my step. I smirked as I reached the last stair and stood there for a second before entering the room. I got nasty looks from some girls, who probably figured what happened up there wasn't just changing clothes.. Dal took me to the corner and whispered things into my ear. His hot breath against my skin made the hairs on my neck stand up while his hand was right beside my head, allowing him to lean in close. I was leaning up against the wall as I let his sweet lips trail up and down my neck and jawline. I shuddered at the feeling of his teeth biting my collar-bone. I put my hand to his chest and pushed him away softly, shaking my head. He smirked and took my hands, putting them down to my sides and slipping his tongue all over my chest. I gasped and stepped out from under his grasp.

"Dallas, I can't do this." He gave me a wry smile and grabbed my by the waist, whispering into my ear. His words flew through my mind as I thought about Steve... Steve laying there in a hospital bed because of Dallas.. But then I thought about why he did that to him. He loved me. We were now against the wall again and Dally was leaving love bites all over my chest/neck. He made his was to my face and started kissing all over my face until he reached my lips and slowly pressed his sweet lips to mine. I didn't kiss back for a second until his hands traveled up my side, making me smirk into his lips and let my lips move in sync with his. I stopped my lips from moving and once again pulled back. I felt like a cheap whore. I loved Steve, what was I doing here? I looked at the annoyed look and Dallas' face as he stepped closer, once again whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I melted at his words and turned my face to his, allowing him to lean in and press his lips to mine once again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to my body. My chest was pressed up against his as he pushed me against the wall and traveled his hands all over me. I gasped when his hand traveled into my inner thigh and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

We pulled apart and he smiled, taking me by the wrist and taking me upstairs. Thoughts of the kiss Steve and I shared raced through my mind as he threw me on the bed and let his kisses get heated. He peeled off my dress along with his shirt and pants. I still had my heels on but he kept them on. He looked me up and down before pausing at my lower half and shuddering. I blushed as his hands traveled behind my back and to my bra strap. Popping it open and sliding it off his mouth wandered across my chest, making mt entire body heat up and me squirm underneath him. I breathed heavily, "Dal, I shouldn't be here." He put his finger on my lips and traveled back up to begin sucking on my bottom lip. His hands traveled across my hem of my panties as he slid them down slowly. He stood up and dropped his boxers to his ankles and tripping while taking them off. "Ahh, shit!" I giggled and he fell back on top of me, this time more heated. He shushed me, "This is gonna hurt." I thought, _let it. I need it. _I nodded as he entered inside of me. I let a small yelp escape me when he entered all the way and sat there for a second, letting me get used to it.

Hours passed and Dallas and I made sweet and rough love. It was around 5am when we finally pulled apart and collapsed next to each other. I snuggled into his chest, still feeling slightly guilty for doing this to Steve, but then that feeling was replaced with bliss as Dallas' hands continued to travel all over my body. "3 hours. Man. I've never done it for that long," Dallas huffed into my hair. I giggled. A frown traveled across my face and I turned around to face him.

"Dally, what about Steve?" I shot up off the bed. "Oh goddamnit, Dallas. Steve is in a hospital bed right now. I love him too, you know Dallas? I just fucked the person who put my best friend in the hospital!" Dallas stood up and wrapped the sheet around his waist, "Molly, you can't overthink this."

"Dallas, I'm not overthinking anything! You can't say that what I just did isn't the slightest bit whorey?"

"It's not 'whorey' Mol. I love you, I really do."

"You sure that's not just the booze talking?"

"No. It's not Molly. I love you." I stood there staring at him and nodded slowly. "Believe me Dallas, I love you too. Why does this have to be so hard?"

"It shouldn't be," He mumbled under his breath. I scowled at him and sat back down on the bed, putting my head in my hands until I thought of Josh. "Are you coming to court?"

"Court?"

"For Josh. Are you coming? I'm not sure who's assisting me."

"That punk-ass that beat you? Of course I'm coming, Molly." I nodded and sighed inwardly, kind of relieved I'd have someone with me. He came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, burying his head in the crook of my neck and whispered something into my ear that would change my life forever.

_"Molly, I'm-"_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hey guys, what is Dallas going to stay? Do you think Molly did the right thing with Dallas? What's gonna happen? Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I got a little stuck. Let me know what you though! ;) Review as always and thanks to CamRox2010!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter Seventeen! Wow, so far so good, huh? Let me know if you like how this story is turning out by reviewing! PS: I'm now a certified Beta-Reader! I made a profile and I am open to any people who need one. PM me with details if you or anybody you know is in need of one. Back to the story, make sure to review for me and make my day, because that's what reviews do! Thanks CamRox2010! ALSO: RIGHT NOW I will shoutout my readers who have reviewed so far! So without further ado, here are my loyal readers/reviewers!**

_**Katlolipop**_

_**molly1925**_

_**TheExtraOrdinary Outsider**_

_**RayofDarkSunshine**_

_**outsidersfanlovesdally**_

_**CamRox2010**_

_**Mikayla Winston**_

_**Guest ~7/23~ Chapter 5**_

_**California-b-e-a-utiful**_

_**Panda Bear ~7/29~ Chapter 8**_

_**angelwing5728**_

_**greasergirljohnnycake**_

_**Mimi Cade**_

_**Booklover110199**_

**Now that all my fabulous reviewers have been recognized, on to the story! Once again, let me know how it's turning out!**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're moving back to New York? Are you fucking insane?" Dallas Winston, the man who just ripped my virginity away from me is moving to New York. I stared right at him and looked deep into his eyes. They had no expression in them, they even looked a little...happy. It was almost like he was on Cloud 9 to move back to New York, the town that fucked him up. He started smirking. SMIRKING. "Wipe that stupid grin off of your face and answer me, Dallas!" He stepped closer to me and I stepped back, falling over my heels. I got up and grabbed my clothes, my tank top and sweats, put them on and whipped around to face his chest. I looked up right at his smug face, "If you start thinking sanely, we'll talk. Until then, fuck you." And with that, I stormed out of Buck's and made my way down the street. I didn't really think of where to go considering it was five o'clock in the morning and I was wandering the East Side alone in nothing but pajamas. I stumbled down the street, feeling the hot tears flowing down my cheeks and tasting the saltiness in my mouth. I hastily wiped my face, telling myself I wasn't going to cry.

I finally gave up my tough barrage and collapsed in the middle of the street. I curled up into a ball and allowed the sobs to rack through my body. The sun was coming up and I thought about how my life was only getting worse. I had nobody left. Dallas moving to New York, Steve in a coma, and not only that, but he's going to find out that I threw myself at Dal, then never want to talk to me again, Ingrid and Darry on the same team, and Ingrid probably wanting to send me to a girl's home.. The only positive thing I could think of is that Josh is finally in jail. It's amazing how out of everything that ever happened in my life, the only thing resolved is the thing that started everything else. If Josh never abused me, if I never came back to Tulsa, the people's lives that once loved me would be the same and nobody would be hurt. All because of me, Dallas is moving to New York and the rest of the gang is going to hate me for having sex with Dallas while Steve was in a coma.

While in the road, I heard the sound of tires screeching along the pavement and a car engine shut off. Shouts and footsteps come towards me and lift me up into their arms. I look up to see Ponyboy and Sodapop surrounding me. They're shouting things at me that I can't make out. "Molly! It's pouring rain out here, what are you doing in the middle of the road?" It was raining? I looked down at myself and noticed my soaked clothes and shivering body. I shut my eyes tight and Ponyboy shook me, I looked up and he picked me off the ground and put me into the truck. "Soda, we gotta take her back home. She could be sick." I thought about this for a second then remembered Darry and Ingrid.

"No! Darry's there." I whispered the last part but Pony still heard.

"He's at work Molly. Soda and I are going to stay home with you today." I shook my head but he shushed me before I could say otherwise. I fell asleep in Ponyboy's arms as I sobbed, thinking of how much I'd fucked things up. I am a fucked up, confused mess. I couldn't believe that in the time span of just a month or so, I'd managed to make my life and everyone's life around me a living hell. We finally pulled up to the house and Pony woke me up. I was now burning up and coughing like crazy. I knew I'd gotten sick. He carried me inside and layed me softly on the couch. "Sorry, I'd put you in my bed but I don't want anyone to get sick." I shook my head saying 'it's fine' and he left, coming back with a bowl of soup. He fed it to me until I sat up straight, putting my head in my hands.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Pone. My life is fucked up now!"

"What do you mean, Mol?" I sighed deeply. I have to tell him. I gotta. Before I could stop myself, I'd already blurted out everything. Pony stared at me with wide eyes and his jaw dropped until he embraced me into a hug and rubbed my hair and I cried into his shoulder. He whispered soothing words into my hair and I calmed down enough to explain to him what happened. I spilled out everything from running off to Buck's to screaming at Dallas... But I didn't tell him why.

"Wait, I'm confused, why'd you scream at Dallas?" I took a deep breath and looked him right in the eye...

"Ponyboy, Dallas is moving to New York." I looked down at my feet as he shot up off the bed and started asking all these questions then let out a small string of curse words. "With how you're cursing, you could replace him, calm down," He took a deep breath and sat back down.

He asked me all these questions that I couldn't answer like why he wants to leave, when he's leaving and how the hell he'd get there. I had no answers for anything because all I knew was he was leaving, and all I said was fuck off. Pony threw question after question at me and it just made my heart feel heavier and heavier. I finally realized something.. Dallas knew he was leaving to New York, and he got me into bed with him... I feel like he took advantage of me and used me to get a final kick in before leaving for good. He knew it would hurt me, so he did it. He knew that now, Steve wouldn't trust me and everyone would turn on me. He had this whole thing planned out like it was some game. Like it was some contest of who could shatter Molly's hart to dust the quickest and felt like he'd have to win first place, and in my mind, he had. He'd won first place in killing me slowly. Ever so slowly, until finally, I'd end it all. His plan worked. He'd succeeded.

"Ponyboy..." He didn't hear me, he just kept mumbling things to himself and partially to me. "Ponyboy?" Still no answer. **"Ponyboy!"** He finally looked up at me and asked what I needed. "Ponyboy, I can't do this anymore. I can't deal with this. I'm a fucking whore who did it with Dallas Winston just because she was given the chance. I can't live like this Pony. I should just end it all." I whispered the last part, but it didn't go unheard.

He started out soft, not wanting to push me farther down then I already was.. "Molly... You cannot do that. You have too many people that love you to throw it all away because of Dallas Winston." I shook my head.

"Who loves me Pone, huh? You, Soda, Darry? Who else?"

"Everyone else, Molly! Hell, even after Steve hears, sure he'll be hurt, but he still loves you! Dallas Winston isn't worth your life!"

I threw my head in my hands and started sobbing. I didn't care if Steve never talked to me again, what I cared about is that I hurt him. I'd just did something that will hurt Steve more than a physical wound, and this one will not heal. I might as well have tooken a knife and stabbed him in the heart fifty times, because when he finds out, that's how he'll feel. I can't let him find out from someone else. I have to tell him. "Ponyboy, drive me to the hospital. I need to see Steve."

"Not old enough to drive." I sighed deeply and snatched the keys to Two-Bit's car that he'd left here off the counter, "Well I am. Lets go." I wrote Soda a note saying we went off to see Steve and we'd be back later and left. Driving down the street was hectic and crazy. I had only driven a couple of times in my life and that was about a year ago in Josh's truck. His truck and Two-Bit's car had different settings, so I was a complete mess. Swerving down the street I stole a glance at Pony to see him gripping onto his seat and shutting his eyes tight, "Worse then Two-Bit, huh?" He opened his eyes and looked at me, nodding slowly. I giggled a bit before getting serious.. "What do I say, Ponyboy?" He just stared at me as I pulled into the hospital parking lot and I turned to face him.

"I don't know Molly.. This is an interesting situation." I sat there and thought over how Steve would react with me telling him, if he was even awake by now. I sighed and gave up, not wanting to stress myself out before I even saw him, and got out of the car with Pony right on my heels. The automatic doors of the hospital opened and the smell of sanitizing spray and gel overwhelmed my nose. I hated hospitals.. They only reminded me of death and pain, which at one point I'd wanted, but not anymore. I knew that pain wasn't the way to release myself.

I completely forgot that I had court to go to tomorrow and turned to Pony before going up to a nurse. "Pony, I have my court hearing tomorrow. What am I gonna do with Darry and Ingrid not being there?" He only shrugged and I kept walking until I ran into a doctor and asked to see Steve and lied about being immediate family. He let us in and we rushed down the hall and slowly went in his room to see him still sleeping. I was somewhat relieved he wasn't awake yet but also I was frustrated because I needed to tell him. I ran over to him and threw myself at him, bending down on the floor and holding his hand in mine while I lay my head in his chest. I let my tears flow down my face and into his hospital gown. I looked up to see the bandage wrapped around his head and it tugged at my heartstrings to know I went behind his back and had sex with the person that did this to him. My sobs racked through my body as I felt movement from under my head.

My head shot up and I saw Steve's face contort into a look of pain and I shot up off of his chest, still holding onto his hand. I was now shaking his arm and asking him questions. He stirred a bit until his eyes fluttered open and a tear escaped from my eye. I turned around and told Pony to get a nurse and then looked back at Steve who was now staring at me intently and had a slight grin on his face. I leaned in and hugged him, being gentle, and he hugged me back until the nurse came in and ushered us out of the room so she could check on Steve. We waited in the waiting room for about ten minutes before she came back and allowed us back into his room. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I ran over to him, this time enveloping him in a giant hug. "Stevie, you had me scared to death!"

He started laughing softly, "Sorry." His voice was hoarse and soft, but I knew that he meant it. Seeing the look on his face when I leaned in and layed on his chest made my heart crumble into thousands of pieces and made me shoot up off of his bed and stumble back towards the wall. His face was now plastered with confusion as I glanced at Ponyboy. He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Steve, before you get all 'I miss you so much' and stuff like that, there's something that I need to tell you that I cannot express how much I regret." he cocked an eyebrow before I continued. "Just please Steve, remember that I love you." He nodded and I shut my eyes, taking in another deep breath and opening my mouth.

"Steve, I had sex with Dallas at Buck's last night."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alright, liked it? No? Let me know why or why not! Love you guys! Do it for Johnny... and everyone else.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eeeep! Eighteen! yayyy! I know you guys will LOVE IT! Hopefully at least... D: Let me know by reviewing! Special thanks to CamRox2010!**

**xXx**

He just looked down at his hands, not speaking a word. I stared right at him, small tears slipping down my face. Why couldn't he just start yelling at me? Why does he have to give me the silent treatment? Why can't he be like Dallas and just scream at me? Because that'd be a lot easier to deal with than this. He looked up from his hands and his face was stained with tears. My heart crumbled and I had to use the hospital bed as support before collapsing to the floor. I put my hand over my face and sobbed. He didn't speak. Not one word. I couldn't stand the silence. Though the past month or so I'd said that I needed pain and silence, this isn't the type I'd ever wanted. "St-Steve?" He glanced up at me with a straight face, that although I knew he was trying to hide it, was dripping in affliction, almost as if he didn't know how to respond. I started to open my mouth again when he looked up at me and blinked roughly, letting a tear slip before wiping it away.

"I thought you were different." His voice was cracking and he never kept eye contact as he spoke, almost as if he was ashamed to ever had touched me. My heart cracked in two and I finally collapsed on the floor. Nobody came rushing to my side. I'd just realized the finality of my life. I took a deep breath and stood back up and made my way to the side of Steve's bed and touched his hand, only to have him yank it away. "Get out." His voice was just barely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. The way he sounded, really calm like what he was saying was just another sentence, is exactly what Darry had told me. I shook my head profusely before he looked straight in my eyes. "I said get out!" His voice was louder now. I could feel the desperation in his voice. It sounded like if I didn't leave in a second, he'd change his mind.

I lunged myself at him and wrapped my arms around him before he started hollering for Pony to get me off of him. I was sobbing hysterically and begging for him to forgive me. I was clawing into his arms as Ponyboy came up from behind me and pulled me back and out of the room. I was sobbing and screaming 'I'm sorry,' and 'I love you' the entire time. He shut the door and I slid down behind it as he locked it and ordered a doctor to check on Steve. He literally dragged me away from the door and into the hall bathroom where he dragged me in and shut the door. I looked up at him. "I'm screwed, Ponyboy." I could barely make out words between my pleas for help. He bent down and looked straight into my eyes.

"People make mistakes Molly. You aren't perfect, nobody is. Steve will forgive you soon enough." I let my head hang down and he pulled me in for a hug as I regained my composure and stood up. I opened the bathroom door and walked into the waiting room while Pony said he was going to talk to Steve. I nodded and he left, only to have me right on his heels, wanting to know what he said to him. I snuck behind him and waited outside the door as Pony started talking to Steve. "Steve, I just thought I should tell you something. She got drunk and Dallas kind of used her.. After everything was done, Dallas told her that he was moving to New York. She was used and neglected by him, Steve. She's falling apart man." The room went silent and I bolted out of the hall, not wanting to hear his response. I was falling apart. I ran to the car and jumped in, slumping down in the seat and bawling my eyes out. I didn't even notice when Ponyboy got in the car until he put his hand on my shoulder.

I whirled around, staring right at him with my swollen eyes and tear stained face. I turned back around and he started driving. I realized that he wasn't supposed to be driving, but I guess he realized we had no choice. We arrived at the house safely until I saw Darry's truck. "Pone, I can't go in there." He noticed the truck and shrugged, "I'll take you to my room and tell Darry to f-off if he gets mad." I stifled a small laugh before opening my car door and lingering around before he grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. This time it wasn't literally, but I was reluctant.

I stepped inside the house to get no response. I saw Ingrid and Darry sitting on the couch talking as they looked over and a wave of guilt washed over their faces before turning back to eachother and talking again. Pony led me to his room and gave me some clothes to change into before stepping out to let me change, something Dallas never did. When I let him know I was finished he then changed while I curled up on his bed and looked the other direction. I would've left but he didn't mind. When he finished changing, he crawled in next to me and threw his arm over me. "Listen, Molly, you have people that love you. Never forget that." I thought about what he said for a minute and was going to respond, but I hear his light snoring and giggled. He fell asleep fast.

I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. I found a blade. I thought about Pony's words... who loved me? I can list who doesn't, that's for sure. Darry, Ingrid, Dallas, Steve. While thinking I absent mindlessly started cutting. It stung so bad, but the burning sensation eventually turned pleasant. I sat in the bathtub and released all of my blood into it. I slid the blade across my wrist one last time before blood started flowing out heavily. I'd struck a major artery and I was loosing blood fast. I was now sobbing uncontrollably. holding my wrist but not moving. I stayed in the bathtub until the pain faded and everything turned black.

I shot up off the bed and looked around. I was in Ponyboy's room. I glanced at my wrists, no new scars. I felt my face, warm and sticky. I wheeled around on my heel to see Ponyboy staring at me in the darkness of the night, his so pale it was almost illuminating the room. "M-Molly? Are you okay?" I shook my head. He scrambled over the bed and over to me, sitting on the floor with me. "What happened?" I opened my mouth but no words came out. I tried and tried until I squeaked out, "Dream.." He sighed deeply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head so hard it made my brain slosh around, he nodded. "Well lets get back into bed, yeah?" I stood up reluctantly and climbed back into his bed. I glanced at the clock, 3:16. He threw his arm around me, warming me up and stopping the shaking coming from my body. I fell asleep quickly and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up at 6:27am and glanced over at Ponyboy. We were in the same position as last night but now our legs were intertwined. I laughed and wiggled out of the position without waking him. I stumbled out into the kitchen to see Darry at the stove cooking. I tried to get away but he heard me. "I know that's you, Molly." I sighed inwardly and turned back around, facing Darry. Before I even had the chance to say anything, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. It took me a second, but I eventually hugged back and started crying softly. "I'm so sorry kiddo, I just.. I couldn't handle everything. Everything just reminded me of how I was when my folks died, and it brought back so many painful memories.. I just.. snapped. I'm sorry you had to take the blast." I didn't respond, instead, I hugged him tighter. I completely forgot about something.

"Dar, did you hear about Dallas?" He shook his head and I groaned, "He announced that he was moving back to New York." He dropped the pan he was holding, making a loud crash echo through the house. I flinched at the sound and he quickly picked it back up before turning to face me. "He what?" I gulped, he had a shocked and slightly angry look on his face. He noticed and softened. "He-We were- in bed.." I paused and he rolled his eyes, motioning for me to continue, "And when it was...over... he said he was.. fucking moving to New York!" My tone got harsher when I finally registered what he'd done. He knew I was drunk, he knew he was leaving, he wanted it, he got it. "I fucked up, Dar."

"I did too, Molly. But like I said, you can't blame yourself for everything." I nodded my head, not knowing what else to say. I figured I'd tell him everything.

"He knew I was drunk, he was going to screw me and leave. He knew it the whole time, Dare. And now, just because of that, my life has gone down-hill and I probably don't have anyone to love anymore. Steve threw me out of his hospital room when I told him. Pone had to rip me off of him to get me out... Nothing's good anymore Darrel. Everything's just fucked." He didn't respond with words, but instead he grabbed me and hugged me tighter than he'd ever had. "Molly-girl," he used the nick-name that I hadn't heard since I was five, "Dallas Winston is a no good hood, I mean sure, I love that boy to death, but you know his ways. I'm not saying it's your fault, because it's not, but don't flip out. Dallas is Dallas, and there's nothing we could do to change that."

I thought deeply about what he said. Maybe that was the reason I stayed with Dallas. I thought I could change him. I hugged Darry tighter and looked up, "I get it now, Dare. Thanks." He nodded and we pulled apart as he glanced at the clock.

"Say, what time do you have to be to court?" Oh shit, I forgot about court! That's today at 7:30 AM! "SHIT! 7:30!" I looked at the clock... 6:53.

I rushed into every room in the house and woke everyone up. I couldn't be late for court, because this sentence is what's going to either free me from Josh, or keep me in his angst trap.

**xXx**

**GAHH! I know. It was SO SHORT! I'm sorry! I got blocked and I didn't know what else to do! SORRRYYYY! Forgive me? Make sure to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahhh, this chapter is just.. UGH. It took so long to write, anyways. Hope you enjoy. Review please!**

**xXx**

Arriving at the court house sent chills up my spine and made my nerves fray. My breathing was uneven and my steps were wobbly. Everyone that came were dressed in sharp suits and stiff dresses. The whole house managed to be ready and out of the house by 7:15, which made us arrive right on the dot of 7:30. My lawyer wasn't too pleased that we wouldn't have time to talk, but I had no choice. The court started by the judge whacking his gavel on his podium. We all stood while he said what he needed to say, and we sat back down. I was biting the inside of my lip to the point of blood and my leg was shaking vigorously under the table. Thinking about what I was going to say, I didn't hear the judge calling my name until he hit his gavel down and said it quite loudly. I looked up. "To the stand!" I got up quickly and shuffled over to the seat.

I couldn't believe how profusely irritating this damn judge was acting. The only word I could use to describe him was pudgy- his ankles snarled around battered dress shoes as if their lives depended on it- the seams in his khakis were just barely noticeable due to the extreme suffocation they were suffering- and to top off his entire ravishing look, his pale grey hair grew sparsely out of his mole covered scalp. Honestly, just glancing at him could very easily trigger your gag reflexes to spring a leak. Ignoring his smoldering accusations against me, I managed to zone out his monotone voice and focused on who was in the room. To my left was the witnesses, Ponyboy, Dallas and a frail old woman who'd claimed to have seen 'Joshua digging his nails into my arm and dragging me way as I winced and struggled against my will'. Though I'm almost 100% positive these accusations are spot on, it was bewildering to me why this lady even came to my court sentence...

To my right were the bystanders who came to merely witness the case. In the large group of middle-aged single housewives, I managed to spot out Darry, Sodapop, Johnny, Two-Bit and Two-Bit's mother who claimed to witness Josh beating me on a different occasion as well. How so many people had seen him before without me noticing will be a mystery for a long while. Though his mother witnessed it, she refused to go on stand, which I respected. Hell, I wish I had the choice to be here or lost in my thoughts, I once again didn't hear the judge calling my name and asking question after question.

"Ms. Cooke, I'm afraid that if you cannot pay attention, I will not be able to collect enough evidence towards Mr. (I forgot Josh's last name) to even begin the think he did something illegal. One more sense of confusion and this court room will be dismissed." I gulped loudly and nodded vigorously- Josh wasn't going to win that easily.

"Sorry- your honor. Just trying to think of the times he abused me, is all."

He nodded slowly- eyes softened, "It's quite alright, dear." I smirked, lying came so easy to me it's scary- some would call it a gift, others a poison- I think it's a damn blessing.

"Well, now that I have your undivided attention, can you please describe what happened the first time he hit you and what you were feeling at that very moment?" My brain kept telling me to ham it up, even the times I didn't really feel threatened whilst with him, make it seem so terrible, there's no way they wouldn't convict him. But then the other side of my brain was telling me to play it safe, tell the truth and only the truth. I nodded slowly and opened my quivering lips to speak, and just about hurled over the entire podium. I shot up and rushed into the restroom where I emptied the contents of my stomach into a tiny porcelain toilet. Resting my head on the seat, I wiped the sweat that was pouring down my face and took a deep, shaky breath.

I heard swift footsteps in the tiny cubicle of a bathroom come to my side and crouch down beside me, I looked up to see Ponyboy there. "P-Pony, I can't do this."

He sighs, rubbing my back in small circles- barely containing the sobs that are now loudly escaping my lips. "I know, Molly. It's going to be alright. Just tell them the full truth, okay? No lies, and there shouldn't be a problem."

I nod slowly, still not convinced. "What if they don't convict him?"

He stop rubbing my back for a second and plops down on the floor next to me, his head now resting in the palms of his hands, "Shit, Molly. I don't know. I know that's not what I'm supposed to say, but I really can't shove lies at you. He might not get convicted if they're gonna play the insane ticket, which is probably their only hopes."

He pulls me up from the toilet and wipes the tears away from my pink cheeks, pulling me into a tight hug and kissing my forehead. "I will not let anything happen to you, Molly. Convicted or not. You're safe." I smile through glassy eyes and wipe the remaining tears off my face before hugging him tighter and standing up, brushing myself off and regaining my composure.

"Thank you, Ponyboy. I love you." He nods and smiles brightly before walking me out of the restroom and back onto the stand where I take a seat and he goes back to his bench. He nods at me encouragingly and I begin my confession.

"Your honor, the first time he hit me, I felt threatened and shocked." I took a deep breath and continued, "We were walking home when I said something about his mother, and he slapped me across the face." I started choking up, but swallowed the lump in my throat. "I though I could change him, like anybody would think, so I stayed. Though I can't say I stayed because I'd wanted to, I had stayed."

"Were you forced on any occasions to stay in his presence when you clearly wanted to leave?"

"Yes sir, just about a week ago I was at the park, trying to get away because he kept trying to sneak into my house. I ran to the park, where he just so happened to be and beat me severely, leaving large gashes along the side of my arm and bruised ribs. He then continued to throw me into his car and take me to the DX, where he threw me in a corner and kicked me before leaving me, bleeding out in the gas-station."

"And from what I know, your two close friends, Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle, were the ones who found you?"

"Yes, but I had told them I fell. They did not know I had been abused. They only recently found out that information, sir." He nodded slowly, scribbling something on the large stack of papers he had in front of him and looking at me, taking off his small glasses and cocking his head.

"Do you have any evidence that he beat you? Scars, photos, etc?" I nod slowly before standing up and going up to him- something I wasn't supposed to do -and revealed the scars that still ran across my arm where he pulled a blade on me. He gasped when he saw them and asked me to walk across the jury and show them the marks. I groaned and obeyed anyways. Most of the people who saw it gasped and looked away. When my rounds were done, I went back to my seat and shut my eyes tightly before opening them again and looking straight at Dallas. He smiles softly. I sigh deeply and turn back to the judge.

"Your honor, I'm not trying to disrespect you, but is my time done?" He nodded and flips his papers around as I shuffle back to my seat next to my lawyer. He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Nice touch, the story and the scars." I nod curtly as the judge asks Ponyboy to go to stand.

"Mr. Curtis, it is to my understanding you've seen Molly get abused by Joshua on several occasions?" My eyes widen in shock. I didn't know he saw before. I stare at him as he looks down, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes your honor, the first time I saw it, I was with my friends at the lake..."I freeze in my position, he saw that? "Josh pulled up and took Molly into the woods. I found it weird, but I shook it off until I heard a small yelp. It went unnoticed by the others, but I got up- saying I had to use the restroom- and witnessed Joshua punching Molly in the gut then driving off. I didn't have any time to do anything because she was already coming back to the gang-"

"Gang?"

"Oh, no sir, that's just what we call it. It's just a bunch of really close friends. Only eight of us, sir. Sorry for the confusion." He nodded and Pony sighed in relief, as did I. "Anyways, when she came, she had a new bruise forming on her chin and she climbed into the back of the truck and didn't speak to any of us the rest of the way home. I was worried but I couldn't ask anything, knowing she wouldn't talk." I feel a stray tear slip down my cheek and wipe it away hastily, thinking he's done. Turns out he saw more.

"And also, I heard that you also witnessed attempted sexual assault?" Your heart seems to stop beating as he nods slowly. You thought back to that day when Josh tried to do that in the lot before he heard footsteps and took off, right after that, I met up with... Ponyboy. He saw that whole thing too... Kid's smarter than I give him credit for, that's for sure.

"Y-Yessir."

"Would you mind letting me know what happened?" He nods. I shut my eyes as I listen intently, reliving the whole thing.

"I heard a young girl yelling and struggling at the lot, so I walked over and crouched behind a bush, only to see Joshua on top of Molly, her shirt off, his pants unbuttoned and his shirt off as he fumbled with her pants. She was squirming under him so I stood up and made loud footsteps to see if he'd run, he did so I waited until Molly got dressed until I walked over to her."

He kept scribbling down until he announced for Joshua's lawyer to come up now. "Your honor, though my defendant doesn't deny these accusations, I've been over his family history and medical history and have found out that his family has a long line of mental disease. He's suffering from Grade A Alcohol Abuse, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. All three of these traits run in the family."

"Excuse me, Mr. Grantley, but Alcohol obsession is not considered a disorder. I will not take that as a mental disease." He nods.

"Of course, your honor." You glance at Pony. You mouthed, 'They used the insane card!' He nods and mouths back, 'I know,' accompanied by a weak -defeated- smile. You shut your eyes- trying not to block everything out- and relax. You think back to what Pony told you, _"I will not let anything happen to you, Molly. Convicted or not, you're safe." _You smile softly at the thought and glace back at him. He nods as the judge whacks his gavel on the podium, waking you from your daze.

"Mr. Grantley, sit down this instant! I said I would not take alcohol abuse as a disorder and I mean it. The intake of alcohol can be avoided, so it's not a disorder. Please, sit." He sits down with a defeated huff and you wonder what happened while you were zoned out. It's now the older woman's turn, and she describes the incident, sits back down, and smiles at you. You smile back out of courtesy, but can't help but wonder who she is. "It is now time for the jury to come up with a unanimous verdict. They will exit the room and decide, until then, you're all on break." You shoot up out of your seat and rush outside, taking in a deep breath of fresh air and sigh. It felt so good to not have someone throwing questions down your throat every second. The quiet soothed you.

You were startled by a firm hand on your shoulder. You spin around to see Dallas. You throw yourself at him and hug him tightly. He hesitates before giving in and hugging you tighter than he ever has before. You sob into his chest. "I'm gonna miss you, Dally."

His voice is shaky, "Me too kid, me too." You look up at him and wipe away a stray tear on his cheek as he leans in and presses is lips against yours, softly and slowly. You pull away.

"I'm gonna miss that even more," you chuckle through shiny eyes. He kisses you on the forehead and you stay in his arms until you hear someone cough from behind you. You whip around to see Ponyboy. You step towards him and he smiles.

"It's time.." You gulp and shuffle past him, right into the court-room. All eyes are on you as you sit down and await the verdict.

"All rise." You rise, then sit back down. "Thank you. Now, I'm guessing the jury has come up with a verdict?" You hear murmurs travel around the room as he hits the podium again, "Order in the court!" Everything silences and he asks the main person to the jury to hand him the envelope which contains the answer I'm looking for. He opens it slowly- killing me the whole way- and closes it back up, glancing around the court room and letting his eyes land on me.

"Miss Cooke, your -ex-boyfriend I assume- Mr. Joshua (Last Name) has been convicted with the felon of domestic abuse and five accounts of man-slaughter. He will be living out the rest of his life in Alcatraz." Your heart literally stopped momentarily.

Joshua was being shipped out to Alcatraz.

**xXx**

**This was probably the hardest chapter to write EVER. Ugh, it took me like two weeks just to finish. Anyways, hope you liked it, if you did... REVIEW! Reviews are the ONLY THINGS that keep me motivated so.. do it! :) ~CamRox2010~**


	20. Chapter 20

**So... I suck. My chapters are becoming 2x shorter than when I started and I have been updating at a snail's pace. I just want you guys to know that with school, I can't get anything done anymore. I have homework from at least four classes a day, and most of the time it isn't just some easy worksheet. I try and get it done as soon as I get home, but even when I do that and have some spare time, my brother hops on the computer. My dad said he's working on buying a laptop but that won't be until February so... This story should have about 10-15 chapters left if it goes where I'm planning it to. **

**Another thing I've noticed is you guys haven't been reviewing as much lately.. :( I know you guys have work/school too, but reviews motivate me more than anything else. When I see that I have more reviews, I get so giddy to read them. Please review guys! I need them to continue because I feel like you guys aren't enjoying my work anymore... Review please! :)**

**Special thanks to CamRox2010 for Beta-Reading for me!:)**

**xXx**

I shut my eyes tightly and am not the least bit shocked when my face gets flooded with salty tears. Though Josh beat me and did horrible things to me, he was just a kid. I knew how his life at home was, which was one of the reasons we were together in the first place. It's all my fault. I can't say that Josh is a Saint by any means, but hell, he's only seventeen. No seventeen year old deserves to go to Alcatraz, the most brutal prison in the whole country. Before I had time to open my mouth, Josh was being dragged off in hand-cuffs with a look of total disbelief and complete and utter horror scratched across his face. He stared at me and a tear slipped down his cheek as he was dragged out of the court room and the doors slammed right in his face.

_I can't believe I sent this kid to jail... what was I going to do? _

I sunk down in my seat even farther than I had been previously- thinking about the fucking mess I'd created. If I'd just manned up, none of this would've ever happened. I should've just stayed in my house when Josh tried to get in. I doubt he would've done anything. I should've stayed, I should've stayed, I should've stayed. My whole body started shaking vigorously as Ponyboy ran over to me with a wide grin on his face. He grabbed me by my hands and pulled me into a large hug before pushing me away and holding me at arms length. "You did it Molly, he's gone for good. You don't have to worry anymore." I mumble curse words under my breath along with what I was really thinking. "What? Molly?" I looked up and -almost- scowled at him.

"Ponyboy, Joshua is only a seventeen year old child. They're sending a child to Alcatraz. I wanted him out of my life not wiped from the fucking map!" My voice was calm yet filled with rage. He looked a bit taken back by my eerily placid outburst. He stumbled over his words as I spun around and marched out of the room, not looking back. I walked and walked for miles- hearing the sound of footsteps and mumbling close behind, I knew the gang was following me. Once I hit the line that divides Socs and Greasers, I froze, looking over the small bridge and wished for a simpler life.

Those damn Socs had it made. The biggest worry they've got is what shoes to wear for the day. I shook the thought away- just realizing how naive I had been. This whole society -scratch that- whole world was fucked up, some just realize it sooner than others. Shamefully, most grasp it sooner rather than later.

I thought about running over the bridge to the other side, becoming a Soc and living it easy. I know it ain't easy on either side, but at least money would be out of the picture. Fake my death and run off to the country or something. It'd be ideal. I mean, who doesn't want to live somewhere without a social divide? The thought of moving made me think of Dallas moving to New York. My face molded into a scowl -but it wasn't out of anger, it was out of sorrow. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Ingrid. My scowl grew larger.

"What the hell do you want?" She rolls her eyes.

"Well, how do I saw this, oh yeah, I'm not your guardian anymore." Her voice is almost cheery as she says it, she sounds relieved she... escaped me? My eyes pop out of my head as I slap her across the face. Her hand flies to her face as she cups is melodramatically. "Nice reaction there, sis."

"Don't you fucking call me that." She rolls her eyes again and I lunge at her. I start wailing on her, screaming in her face that she's a bitch, completely losing it. I feel warm liquid on my hands as a large grasp pulls me back and I snap back into reality, looking down at the body laying on the floor. She gets up and holds her face, dramatically weeping. Everyone's in shock as I walk up to her and stare her in the eyes. "You're a fucking bitch, I hope you get fucking shot down you... Soc." Darry tried pulling me back but I resisted until his voice bellowed in my ear.

"Molly, step back." I don't budge until he says it more sternly. I allow Darry and Ingrid to talk while I sink down to the floor and shovel my head in my hands and listen in to the conversation. The whole conversation turned out nothing like I'd thought it would. I would think Darry would take Ingrid's side, what with their background and all, but no. He didn't. In fact, he burst. "Ingrid, I know you think it's hard, and I know you don't really like having to deal with it, but there's no way in hell you can be thinking clearly!"

"Darrel, you know how hard it is," she pleads. He rubs his hand over his face and glares at her.

"Yeah, I do. But one thing I can say is I would never leave my baby brother's flat on their asses and send them to a home just because things got rough. Hell, if I worked like that, I wouldn't have even had them in my care in the first place." She looks shocked at the fact that Darry didn't agree with her. I am too.

"Darry, I came to Tulsa expecting to revisit my sister and mother, not have a whole duty of this mother hen thing and have to deal with all this shit! I came here to have fun and rekindle some old flames, not throw my life away on some brat who's gone insane and has no self control!" Her fiery red locks looked like they'd burst into flames and her face was just the same. I glance at Darry to see him visibly restraining himself to avoid another lawsuit on his conscience.

"You better take that back, right now!" She scowls insanely at him and just before she bursts, there's a knock on the door. In this house, nobody ever knocks. My heart stops as I see Darry answer the door and an older man in his late fifties enters the house without any invitation and scans the room, his eyes landing directly on me. My whole body starts shaking as he smiles grimly and turns to face Darry.

"Darrel Curtis, home owner?" He nods and shakes the man's grimy extended hand. The man had wrinkles to the bone and his skin was covered in moles. His thick arm hair was peeking out of the cuffs on his wrists and his jacket seemed to be three sizes too small. He was visibly pouring sweat and yellow marks splattered in big splotches over his white shirt. I shuddered inwardly and listened intently to their conversation. Something about a girl's home came up and I shot up off my seat.

"Girl's home?" Darry scowled at me and I glared back, not caring at the moment. "What about a girl's home?"

"Well, Miss Cooke, it seems to me that you have no guardian and you are not yet of legal age. It has also come to my attention that your previous guardian claims you to be unstable and mentally ill." Everyone spins around to Ingrid who's now cowering in the corner, looking ashamed. Before I have the chance to respond he speaks again. "It's the law, ma'am. You need to come with me, we'll be reporting to the Tulsa girl's home immediately." I struggled against his meaty claw wrapped around my arm but it was no use, before I could even respond I was being shoved in the backseat of a souped up Chevy. And with that, I was gone.

**xXx**

**Okeee dokieee. Once again, this chapter was like, so hard to write. My chapters are pouring out like molasses- slow as hell. I'm so sorry! This story is becoming harder and harder for me to write and I just don't know where I want to go with it anymore, what with nobody reviewing anymore. I'm hoping to pop out another ten or so chapters and be done so I can start another one, because I have a few ideas stirring around in my head.**

**If you guys are still actually enjoying the story and get excited when I update, PLEASE review. It means the -literal- world to me, kay? So please please pleeeaaassseee review for me! :) **

**P.S. I love you all! Thanks for supporting me during this treacherous process.**


	21. Chapter 21

My head was ringing and I couldn't seem to recognize my surroundings. I tried to open my eyes but they seemed to be glued shut. The smell of fire and burnt flesh wandered around me and filled my nose. I started coughing violently as I winced at the sharp pain in my stomach. I forced my eyes open and looked down to my abdomen to see a giant shard of metal sticking out of it and going through the other side. I layed my head back and sighed forcefully, only bringing more pain to my lower stomach. I closed my eyes and wished for this mess to turn out to be a dream, but I was sadly mistaken.

I could hear low groans coming from the front half of the totaled car, causing my head to pound even harder. I wiggled in my position and soon found out my seat belt was welded together. _Shit, I'm stuck. _I kept squirming until I felt a hard lump in my back pocket and remembered I had my switch. I painfully readjusted my body so I could reach my pocket and slipped out the metal weapon. It seared the skin on my hands from the harsh conditions it was in. I started inhaling the smoke emitting from the front of the car and started coughing again. The smoke was becoming thick and my eye-sight was hazy as I sawed at the fabric of the seat-belt. _  
_

After what seemed like hours of cutting, the black spandex material finally snapped and I was able to shimmy across the backseat. I tried opening the left side door to find that it was jammed shut. I winced as I made my way back across the seat and tried the other side, only to find that it was jammed as well. I started panicking as the social service's man started coughing up blood and then sank down in his seat. I waited. No sounds. No movements. He died.

Everything was getting black and hazy, I was beginning to see spots and my head was now spinning. I crawled over the backseat and over the mantel in the front portion of the car and reached for the passenger side handle. It burnt my hand to the touch so I took off my shirt and wrapped it around my hand to allow me to open it. The door flew open with a light kick and I stumbled out, inhaling the fresh air. I fell on my stomach and the piece of metal pierced my side deeper, causing a loud shriek escape my lips and echo through the forest we were now in.

Taking in my surroundings, I stood up and tightened my stomach, trying to avoid any movement of my abdomen. I see the highway in the far distance and see that the reason for the crash was a large pick-up truck. The tire patterns imprinted in the road and grass told me that the truck had to have skidded off the road and slammed into us, causing the car to roll down a small hill and crash into a tree. I was surprised at how minor my injuries had been. I can walk, I can move my arms, I might have a slight concussion, but the only serious thing was the large piece of windshield in my side.

I clutched at my side and saw a small trail of crimson liquid sliding down my hand. I stumbled up the small hill and reached the road. I started waving people down, and nobody stopped. I was just a helpless greaser girl without a shirt bleeding out with a piece of metal in her ab. I didn't matter. I just prayed I wasn't picked up by some lonely Soc. I started back down the street towards where I thought was the right way and was startled by the sound of tires screeching and a car door slamming.

I hear someone calling after me and I spun around - a bit too fast and fell from the loss of blood. I was caught by large hands and looked up to see his face. I was breathless. He shouldn't be here. "What the hell, what happened?" You just stared at him, trying your best to spit it out, but couldn't make out any words. He sighed and hauled you up, dragging you -carefully- back to Buck's T-Bird. He set you in the passenger side and ran to the other side, hopped in and drove off quickly.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Your voice was shaky and sounded drunk, and I bet he could tell because he smirked until he saw you clutch your side.

"The hospital." I groaned loudly, I didn't want to go back there though I knew I had to. There was no way just some stitches would fix this mishap.

The rest of the car ride was silent until you reached the hospital and thoughts of Steve flooded your mind. You glanced worriedly at Dallas and he shook his head, "Don't worry about it." You nodded, still unsure, and got out of the car. He ran into the hospital leaving you alone and confused until he came out moments later with a wheelchair.

"Dallas, how in the world did you get this?" He smirked, making you sigh.

"Relax, I didn't steal it from some grandma, they had some laying by the entrance." You nodded and sat down while he wheeled you in and reached the counter. The young woman seemed to be around twenty and took a quick liking to Dallas' charm. "Hey baby, how's it hangin'?" Their conversation went on like this until I cleared my throat and the girl glared at me which I returned and stared at Dallas with the look of death -motioning to my side. "Right, we need help. Stat." His maturity astounded me as a doctor came up and took us back to the Emergency Ward.

"Alright dear, what seems to be the problem?" I stared at him like he was insane with his large grin and bright eyes until Dallas coughed and pointed to the chunk of debris in my waist. He coughs. "Right, well you will need surgery." I groan inwardly and earn an eager chuckle from the doctor. "Don't you worry deary, everything turns out okay most of the time!" Dallas and I turned to look at eachother warily..

"What do you mean most of the time, Doc?"

"Well, sometimes people don't exactly wake up when they're supposed to, some slip deeper into unconsciousness and others wake up normally. Just today we had a young man, around the age of seventeen, had some head injuries that didn't get treated properly the first time.. We had to operate on him again. He's in a coma as of now." My heart stopped as I took in all the information of this boy, young man, seventeen, head injuries, operate again. Steve. Steve. No. Not Steve.

"Sir, what's the young man's name?" He stared at me quizzically.

"Ma'am, that't confidential information, I-I'm sorry."

"NO! You don't understand! I need to know who this boy is! NOW!"

He flipped through an array of papers nervously, as if I could do any damage- though he kept glancing at Dallas who was scowling angrily. "Uh-Uhh, Randle, Steve! Seventeen, brown-black hair, brown eyes, 145 pounds, six-two." My heart stopped once again, but this time, everything went black.

~_Next Day~_

I woke up and the pain in my side had vanished and I was now eerily at peace as the sweet smell of rubbing alcohol and needles fills my nose. I try sitting up but am restricted by little tubes in my nose and arms. I look around and finally realize I'm in a hospital. I groan and look down- the shard of metal is gone. I lie down and wonder what had happened while I was asleep. I glance at the calendar and notice it's the next day.

_Why am I here?_ I hear a soft snore and a shift in position and look to the corner of the cramped hospital room and notice Dallas sitting in a reclined chair. Everything rushed in my head and made it buzz a bit, but I remembered why I was here. Sure, I got impaled, but I mean why I had passed out. Steve was in a coma- again. Tears flooded my face and down my gown and I didn't even try to hide them. I ripped out the tubes- painfully- and rushed out of my room to the room where I remembered Steve staying.

To my benefit, he was still laying in the same bed, in the same room, the same look of discomfort etched across his skin. I sat on the edge and layed my head on his chest, curling up into a ball and closing my eyes. His chest still heaved up and down- slowly but surely. Every once in a while, he would breath heavier or lighter, but it was always just breathing. He never woke up. At one point it even stopped momentarily, scaring me shitless. It eventually started back up and I calmed down, but I just about screamed.

I didn't leave that position until a nurse came in and noticed that I was in a gown myself. She ushered me out and sent me back to my room where Dallas was sitting with his head in his hands. When I closed the door he rushed up to me and started looking me over. I stared at him, perplexed by his concern.

"Dallas, if you're leaving for New York, why do you keep trying to win me over?"

"Win you over? First off, you're not some prize Molly. Second, I'm just helping. But if you don't want my help, fine. I'll leave." And with that, Dallas was out of the room. Most likely out of the hospital, and definitely out of my life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter. I like how this story is gonna turn out so stay tuned and make sure to review! It means a lot when you do! Thanks guys!**

**Thanks CamRox2010! :)**

**xXx**

The next morning, it was scary at how right I was. My entire hospital room was filled with people, all looking scared and worried. Two-Bit was the first to notice me awake and he rushed over to me, pressing me with questions. He asked about Dallas. Tears poured out of my eyes as he shoved a wrinkled note at me and I read the note silently in my head.

_To Whoever Finds This;_

_I know, it's fucking stupid to be writing a soft note, but I'm leaving, so I figured now would be the best time to do it. Tulsa's gone to shit and I got a letter from this guy I knew in grade school saying we had some loose ends to tie up. Sounds pretty sketchy to me, but hell, got nothing else to live for. Tell Johnnycakes that I'm proud of him, he's a good kid. Tell Pone to wise up, that kid never thinks nowadays. Soda, I hope you're up to the task of fixing Buck's T-Bird 'cuz I dropped it off at the DX for repair. I'll pick it up tomorrow. Two-Bit, learn some new jokes. Darry, quit worrying 'bout the kid so much, he's smart. Steve... I'm sorry. I fucked up. I hope you can forgive me you little shit. Man up._

_Gang, stop reading here or I'll somehow smash your brains in. Molly. I just want to let you know that I love you. I've always loved you. I guess I can see where you're coming from with Steve, but if it's going to be that damn hard to decide who you really love, I guess it's not my place. I have to leave now. Steve loves you too, I know he'll take good care of you. Please, never forget me. I have always loved you._

_Yours truly; the toughest Hood in Tulsa-_

_Dallas Winston_

His handwriting was sprawled in ink across the page, my tears smudging things even more. I can't believe I screwed things up so much. Steve hates me and is now in critical condition in the hospital and Dallas is out of the picture for who knows how long. I put the note down slowly and put my head in my hands, letting everything out. Anger, depression, worry, everything. My sobs echoed in the tiny room and I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I look up to see Steve in a hospital gown and bandages wrapped around his head, smiling softly. I lunge at him and wrap my arms around him, squeezing him tightly. I cry into his chest, feeling finally at home once again. He rubbed circles on my back as I soaked his gown. I look up and stare brightly into his eyes as he leans down and gives me a -long awaited- kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and we deepen the kiss. We pull apart and I look around, noticing the gang had filed out of the room and left me and Steve alone.

I usher him to my bed as we sit cross-legged across from eachother. I hold my hand in his and grab the note with the other, gently handing it to him and waiting for him to read it. He doesn't stop where it says to, he reads the whole thing. He folds it up slowly and looks at me with tears brimming his eyes. Scooting forwards, he takes my head in his hand and cups it gently, "I will take care of you." His words fly through my mind as I think about Dallas being half way to New York by now. I lean into him and he nuzzles his face into my dingy hair and inhales deeply. I nod.

"I know you will."

"I love you, Molly."

"I know, Steve. I've always known."

* * *

It's been five days since I was let out of the hospital, Steve got out a couple of days after they let me out, and Dallas hasn't been seen since that day. I accepted the fate that he was gone to New York. I would lay awake most nights and wonder if he's hurt, or unsafe, and ultimately deciding that he'd never be safe. While he's out in the rough streets of New York, he'll never be at home again. I'd never know if Dallas would get gunned down or beaten to death, because he was half way across the country. I would never know.

Everyone at the Curtis' has been moping around lately. Steve and I are still pretty unsteady, and the hospital sent us home with some drugs to ease our pain, but the side effects are dizziness, hallucinations, and vomiting. We're instructed to take it every four hours because of how low dosed it is every time. I pop one into my mouth and slump down on the couch, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

There's a loud banging sound buzzing through my head, making my dizziness and headaches worse to a certain degree.

I see the gang shuffle around and people move by in a blur. I can't see straight and my head feels like it's going to explode. A small figure steps into the doorway and waves it's hand towards me. I blink roughly- trying to clear up my vision- but it's no use, all I see it blobs. I hear slight muffling, though I'm sure they weren't whispering. It sounded like they were talking in a foreign language and moving quicker than the road runner. I blink for one second and when I open my eyes again, there's no one in the room. I shoot up and immediately fall back down, hitting the floor with a thump. I groan inwardly and blink a couple of times, earning back my vision slightly.

I stumble over to the kitchen and splash my face with water from the faucet and chug some orange juice that was sitting on the counter. I drain the carton and throw it away, making a note to remind Darry they need more orange juice.

I trip over my feet on the way to my room I stay in here and collapse on the bed, once again falling asleep.

* * *

Next time I wake up, the sun is no longer shining and my headache has went away. I can see clearly and I'm not nearly as wobbily, but my stomach is doing flips. I rush over to the bathroom and throw up into the small porcelain toilet, wiping my mouth clean with the back of my hand and sighing deeply, only to throw up again, this time not missing my hair. I gag again but nothing comes up and I decide to wash the vomit out of my hair.

I run the shower real cold, for I was clammy and hot. I jumped in and shivered immediately, but left the water running cold as ice. I scrub my hair with the only shampoo in there, which just so happens to be men's and wince at the pain in my side. I look down and notice my wound still isn't fully healed and some of the shampoo dripped into it, making the burning pain intensify. I rinse off thoroughly, getting the soap out of my cut and shutting off the shower, drying off and getting dressed in one of Darry's over sized work shirts.

I slip out of the bathroom and bump into someone, falling back but being caught just in time. I look up to see a drunk looking Two-Bit spin me and head into the bathroom. The spinning caused my stomach to wretch and the bathroom was occupied so I ran to the sink in the kitchen and threw up there. I groaned and rinsed the sink out before anyone knew what happened and slipped back into my room, glancing at the clock that read 2:13 AM and dozed back off.

* * *

I open my eyes groggily and feel twenty times better. My vision is clear, my legs are steady and I don't feel the need to blow chunks all over the sink. I get up and stretch happily- careful to not rip my side open. I stand up and slip off my shirt, putting on some jeans and a t-shirt before slipping into the rowdy living room and sitting down next to Steve. He slinks his arm around my waist and I lean my head on my shoulder._  
_

I hear a knock at the door and get up to answer it, revealing a bloodied Dallas. I screamed loudly and stumbled back- tripping over the rug and hitting my head on the floor- passing out.

* * *

I was woken up my cold water being dripped on my forehead and sat up, my heart beating quickly. I started mumbling out crazy words and nobody seemed to understand. I ran to the door and opened it, revealing nothing but air. I looked down- puzzled- and took a few deep breaths before closing it slowly and sitting right there, leaning my head back and against the door. Another knock came and his time I rushed up so fast, my vision went blurry suddenly.

I swung the door open to reveal a small blurry blob of a person who stuck their hand out- and I reluctantly shook it. They stepped inside, mumbling things that were incoherent to me before I hollered to Darry and he quickly shuffled over, steering me back to the couch and talking to the thing I shook hands with.

* * *

_"Dallas! Quit! You're getting my hair all wet!" My voice screeched through the house as Dallas flung water at me little by little. I smirked mischievously and grabbed a cup from the cabinet, filling it with ice cold water and pouring it on top his head, making sure the ice cubes went down his shirt. He squealed like a small child and returned the favor by dumping a bucket of water over my planting a small kiss on my lips._

* * *

I was shook from my day dream and blinked to find a woman standing right in front of me, about three inches from my face. I squirmed uncomfortably and ended up on Steve's lap to get away from her. The whole house laughed and I looked around- confused as ever. The lady stuck out her hand and I groaned, shaking it again. It seemed to be the same person that was here earlier.

"Hello, Molly. I'm Ms. Weakes, but you can call me Janet! I'm here to have a little talk with you regarding your living situation!" Her voice was peppy and it was almost like I'd won a prize by being an orphan. She was much nicer than the fat man that died in a wreck, who I had to go on another trial for, by the way. Turns out he was drunk. If he had survived he'd have a long list of charges on his case.

"Ms. Cooke? Could you answer my question?" I looked at her and smiled mockingly, though she didn't seemed to catch the mock part. She scribbled some things down and looked back up at me, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry, could you, um, repeat the question?"

"Why of course!" She repeated and I answered, her scribbling things and me hoping I was saying the right things.

This went on for hours before she finally stood up and gave me a small hug, turning around and walking out. She stopped at the doorway and turned around, "I will be contacting you soon." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Sure enough, a couple of days later she came back and started back up about my situation. She mentioned a girl's home again and I immediately rushed to my room and shoveled my head in my pillow, not wanting to hear about being separated from my only family. Tears soaked the pillow quickly until I lifted my head and sighed, telling myself I wouldn't cry.

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by in a haze. I was told to pack everything I owned into some suitcases and be ready to leave by a certain time.

I sat in a car next to a strange woman for a couple of hours before we pulled into my new 'home'.

I was shoved into an empty room and ordered to unpack in ten minutes and be out to eat supper by a certain time.

I barely ate, shoving my food around to make it look like I ate more. They ordered me to clean the tables and do the dished, apparently it was 'my night'.

Once I finished with dishes and cleaning, they told me to shower and be in bed by a certain time.

Days passed and the same thing happened, it never changed. I was allowed one phone call every week but I wasn't allowed to use it in 'my room'.

Everything I was told to do had to be done in a certain way- and had to be finished by a certain time.

Sleep was my only time I could think about my old life.

* * *

I would constantly zone out in the 'classroom' they provided for us. The teacher was a female, for a male was never allowed on the perimeter, ultimately making me visiting with the only people I'd loved end.

When I called the gang they said Molly moved to California and didn't even say goodbye. I couldn't tell them I was surprised, because I wasn't. I was now an orphan and I had no family.

* * *

Every week we got together with the girls who were pregnant to teach us some 'lesson' about sex before marriage and how it will ruin your life. Most of the girls looked like they were happy to be there, almost like they enjoyed it.

They announced a new girl was coming in and everyone was ecstatic- not really. Nobody really cared. When she walked in nobody even turned their heads to see her. They didn't go out of their way to see how far along she was, or what she looked like, if she was a greaser, Soc, or middle class. But I did.

* * *

"Well shit! You're Dallas' old toy, eh?" I narrowed my eyes at her as she laughed loudly.

"Who got you knocked up this time, Syl?"

"Oh, well you knew him REAL well. He was great in bed, though I'm sure you wouldn't know that.."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sylvia?" She threw her head back in laughter and sat next to me, lighting a cigarette even though she wasn't supposed to. I coughed and inched away from her as she continued her little barrage.

"Well, my dear, it seems you didn't satisfy little Josh's needs enough." Her smirk widened as she took a drag from her smoke and I rushed out of the room and into my so-called-room and slammed my door- making the walls shake.

I just wanted to go home.

**xXx**

**So, did you like it? Love it? WHATTYA THINK? I don't know what I'm doing but thanks to molly1925,** **I now know where this story is going and can promise a lot more chapterssss! YAYYYYYYYY! Thank her! She's amazing! She sent me a couple of messages with some ideas she thought could happen and they're amazing! Thanks Molly! :))))**


	23. Chapter 23

Sadly, I wouldn't get to go home for a while. They said that I was still a bit unstable, and because of my sudden outbursts of occasionally slapping Sylvia when I saw her, they insisted on keeping us separated.

She always broke those rules, just wanting to irk me, and ended up right next to me every time we were free to roam.

I wasn't surprised when she threw the Josh incident in my face, she thought it'd phase me. I was ecstatic for the award winning couple. I was just glad I wasn't the pregnant one.

I often hid in my room and slept on the floors, not daring to lay on the stiff metal bed. They tried to make the room home-like, but they of course failed miserably. The hard bed was cramped in the corner of the horrid cream walled room and the floors were basically cement. They placed a small metal dresser in the corner that screeched when I'd open the drawers, so I kept my clothes layed out on the small wooden desk that layed in the opposite corner of the room.

I spent most of my time at that little desk, sketching quotes and drawings into the little scraps of paper they gave me. I commonly wrote on the walls without them knowing, writing how I was feeling or song lyrics that corresponded with the feeling I was experiencing at the time. I could've sworn that little desk was the one Pony and Soda had in their room.

* * *

By day twenty-three, I had made three phone calls, four therapy meetings, six accounts of abuse towards Sylvia, and four times I'd actually slept in the bed. The living arrangements made me feel like I was in prison.

We had to be up and ready by six 'am, at 'school' by eight, back in our rooms doing homework by three-thirty, eating supper at four-thirty, out in the small living room chatting by five fifteen, in our rooms cleaning up by six, in the lunch hall by six thirty for dinner, getting ready for bed by seven, lights out by eight thirty.

Everything had a schedule. Not once was I allowed to just be in my room during lunch. I couldn't skip school or they'd make me miss supper to go an extra hour or so to make up for ditching. I'd tried to sneak into the head girl's office to reach the phone, but each time she'd catch me and discipline me.

Every phone call I had been allowed to make was short and snappy, always being listened in on by one of the helpers. I couldn't really have a conversation with anyone, and I hadn't been able to speak to Steve since I was dragged into this place.

* * *

I had to get a checkup every week to make sure I hadn't gone insane and done something to myself. They always made sure I was safe. Though the place was seemingly safe, that's not how I saw it.

The flimsy front doors could be broken into by a small child and with no men being allowed in the house, all the guards were women, weak one's at that. I felt that if someone wanted to come in here and kill us all, they very well could.

The back door was always bolted shut, but not the front. They often left it locked, but not very securely, in case a 'female in distress' came and needed to get in urgently. How I'd never heard about this place was beyond my knowing.

* * *

One night, I'd snuck out of my room and into the cafeteria so I could be alone, for I was sick of my room-mate. Did I mention I had a room-mate? Yeah, I do. She came a couple of days ago, and they didn't have anymore rooms open, so they shoved her in the already cramped room with me. She claimed she was here because her parents thought it would straighten her out, and she had a nice home, with no struggles, but from the scars on her wrists and arms, I'd guess differently.

Out in the cafeteria, I saw a small figure sitting in a lump in one of the plastic chairs in the corner table. I approached the figure to realize it was a little girl. She was reading a book in her lap with a small hand-held flashlight.

"What's that you're reading?" My voice was much louder than I'd intended it to be and she looked up at me, horror filling her eyes. She shot up out of her seat and started scurrying back to the rooms but I held her back. "Why are you leaving? I'm not gonna tell anyone you're out here."

She stopped and looked at me curiously, her eyes big and green accompanied with her short and choppy auburn hair. She reminded me so much of Pony. "Hon, I promise I won't tell, I wanted to get some fresh air." She sat back down and shoved the book at me, revealing that it was an old tattered copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird. _I was shocked at her choice of literature, and she reminded me of Ponyboy even more. A stray tear slipped down my cheek thinking of him and she cocked her head, wiping the tear away with her small hand.

I smiled softly and she started reading again. She couldn't be over eight. "What's your name?" She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Jodie." Her voice was very soft and squeaky, I smiled again.

"I'm Molly. I got here a couple of weeks ago." She nodded and scooted her chair closer to me and shined her flashlight on a sentence in the book.

_"You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view... Until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it." _I looked at her, surprised that she understood such a thick quote. She nodded intently as she started reading again.

"Jodie, do you like reading?" She nodded ecstatically and I cocked my head, "Well, I might have a special gift for you in my bag then. I'll be right back." She nodded with a large grin on her face, revealing her two front teeth missing.

I walked back into my room and fished through my suitcase until I found it. My mother's copy of _The Catcher in the Rye. _She'd Favorited this book about ten years back because of one quote in it.

**_"I don't exactly know what I mean by that, but I mean it." _**

She'd always say it to us. She would say some random sentence, then add this at the end. I had went by this quote most of my life, but ever since I'd met Josh, I knew I'd meant everything I had ever said, there was no guessing anymore.

A tear slipped from my eye thinking of my mother, before she got into alcohol and drugs. I wiped my tear and caressed the cover of the book before standing up and going back to the cafeteria to see Jodie with her head in her book, snoring softly. I picked her up and carried her to my room where I layed her on my bed, tucker her in and placed both of her books on the nightstand before falling back asleep myself.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and Jodie was being swatted on the behind with a belt by the main lady, Ms. June. She was crying as she snatched her books and threw them across the room and grabbed her by the ear and dragged her out of the room. She was screaming my name as she was being forced out and the door slammed before I had the chance to respond.

I shot up and rushed out my room to see Jodie bent over and her pants down to her ankles and Ms. June hitting her with belt over and over again.

"Jodie!" I screamed out and threw myself in front of her and the belt struck me across the face. I turned around and helped her pull her pants up, handed her her books and steered her into my room. She slammed the door and I turned to face Ms. June.

"Ms. Cooke, I will not stand for this type of behavior!"

"I could say the same to you, Margaret! You can't just swat her like that!"

"You do not call me Margaret, and she was not in her room like she was supposed to be. She broke a rule and she was punished."

"She's a little girl! Isn't this place supposed to be more home-like? You want us to behave, quit using as abuse as a fucking option or I'll call the cops on you!" She stood there stunned as I spun around and went back into my room to caress Jodie's shaking form.

"I'm so sorry, sweet heart. I'm so sorry." She was weeping into my chest as I rubbed her back soothingly and pulled her away, holding her at arms length. "We're gonna get out of here, okay? I promise."

"Bu-But how?" I thought about it for a second, not knowing how to respond.

"To be honest, I don't know, sweet-pea. We'll just have to stay strong. Can you promise me you'll stay strong for me?" She nodded softly and I smiled, hugging her again. "Good girl," I whispered into her hair.

* * *

The next couple of weeks, Jodie stayed with me. I made my roommate move to Jodie's room and Jodie moved in with me. Most of the day, we did everything together. The only time I was ever apart from her was school. I learned that Jodie was in third grade and she was here because both of her parents died. I felt bad for her.

Every night we would stay up past our bed times and read from the book of her choice.

The girl's home had a really nice library, so we often headed over there during free time and picked up a bunch of books. In our little mini-library that I kept in the old steel dresser, we had _The Help, The Bell Jar, A Wrinkle in Time, Franny and Zooey, Countdown, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Catcher in the Rye, and Valley of Dolls. _Most of the books she chose were high level, and had some twisted meaning behind them, but she insisted she knew about the books and wanted to read them dearly. I just couldn't say no to her puppy eyes.

* * *

This little girl's appearance in my life changed me. She made me realize that just because Dallas was gone, I didn't have to crumble. I found out that she had no one, but after she met me, she felt loved again. I'd often stay awake most nights, just staring at her sleep. She was perfect.

* * *

Our walls were soon littered with quotes from several of the books we'd pick out. Whether they were funny, sad, true, meaningful, happy, we wrote them. If they spoke to us, we wrote them. There was no room left on our walls by the third month.

* * *

We avoided Ms. June as much as we could and vice-versa, I think she was scared I'd call the cops on her. Sylvia bumped into my constantly but I never really took to her. I never acknowledged her, Jodie had taught me that.

My phone calls had increased to two a week, I'd use one to call the gang and one to call Dallas with the number he'd left the gang, but he'd never answer. Not once. Jodie and I stopped going to school, and the only reason I allowed her to is because she was being taught third grade level stuff, when she was well over fourth. I didn't go to school because they were teaching Junior stuff and I was well below Sophomore. We both agreed it'd be best if we just hid during school hours.

During those hours, we'd read, we'd talk, we'd laugh, we'd cry, we'd be together. I saw Jodie as the little sister I'd never gotten-and she admitted that I was her new big sister aswell.

* * *

In five months, I'd only been able to speak to Steve five times. Someone always answered the phone, had a giant story to tell me, and by the time I could actually ask for Steve, I had to hang up. I was grateful the times Steve answered the phone. Sometime's I'd even call the DX number, but most of the time their boss answered and ordered me to stop calling them while they were working.

I'd never loved someone so much that it hurt to not be with them.

**xXx**

**What did you guys think of that little chapter? Do you guys like Jodie? I do! She seems adorable in my mind! Ugghhhh, lots ahead for y'all. All thanks to molly1925 xD Anyways, thanks to CamRox2010 for Beta-Reading and helping me out through this ENTIRE story! Love all of my fellow writers!**


	24. Chapter 24

I would over hear the conversations Ms. June had on her little pink phone in her little pink office. She seemed to be contacting someone on behalf of my placement. Her voice was slightly muffled, but it was just clear enough that I could hear what she was saying.

"It seems to me that Molly cannot stay in the girl's home anymore, for she has gotten one of our younger children to do bad things and break the rules." There was silence before she continued, I think the person on the other side had asked what I'd done, but I'm not sure.

"She stopped me from disciplining the child and she stays up past bedtime, also convincing the child to do so." Silence once again filled the room as she scoffed, "Mr. Curtis, may I remind you that Ms. Cooke was place here because her previous guardian didn't see her as mentally stable, so I can just call this all off to a strong case of mental illness."

She was talking to Darry, that was clear now. I bet this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"I'm sorry Mr. Curtis, but since you already have two boys in your care, it doesn't seem that we can allow her into your care aswell. Goodbye."

* * *

More days passed and depression hit me hard. I'd thought about how my life would be for the next year and a half until I'd turn eighteen.

Would I stay here? Would I get shipped out of Tulsa? Would someone adopt me? What would happen to Jodie?

Everything was so overwhelming, it made me lose my appetite most of the time. Every second of every day, I'd think about my future, and Jodie's future. She was so small, so innocent, I couldn't just leave her. I wouldn't.

* * *

I'd tooken a liking to not participating in any of the girl's home's rules and quit leaving my room all together. I'd show up to supper every once in a while, but I mostly just read. Jodie and I would take a weekly trip to the library and pick up more books, along with returning those we'd finished reading. _To Kill a Mockingbird _and _The Catcher in the Rye_ stayed with us the whole time. I'd later learned that _To Kill a Mockingbird _was Jodie's mother's favorite book as well.

We were as thick as thieves in those short months we'd been together. We never left eachother's sides. Everything we did, we did together. One day, Jodie thought it'd be funny to pull a prank on Miss June.

"You did WHAT?"

"I-I put some itching powder in Miss June's pantie drawer, please don't be mad, Molly! I'm sorry!" Tears flooder her face and I rubbed my hand over my face.

"Jodie, honey, this isn't good. Is there any way she can find out it was you?" She shook her head. I pulled her into a tight hug and the tears stopped.

"NEVER do that again, do you understand, Jodie?"

"Ye-Yes, Molly. I understand. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie. That could've gotten us in BIG trouble though. Jeez Jodie, you gave me a heart attack."

She giggled softly and I ruffled her hair before leading her to the library to pick up a couple more books.

* * *

About a month passed and Jodie had gotten really attached to me. I'd feared this day, for there was no way someone would adopt the both of us. We would be separated eventually. I had to tell her.

* * *

It's been seven months since I'd last seen any of the gang in person. I was crumbling slowly, not knowing what to do with myself anymore. It hurt so much to not be able to see them anymore. I don't know how I did it for so long. The only thing keeping me sane was the thought that I would see them eventually, whether I had to wait until I was eighteen or not, I WOULD see them again.

My heart broke in half when I remembered I probably would never see Dallas again, and the last time I saw him, he was ticked at me.

I needed to have another stupid, meaningless conversation with Ponyboy. I needed to get drunk off of Soda's happiness one last time. I needed to have Darry's strong arms wrap tightly around me. I needed one more of Two-Bit's unamusing jokes to brighten my day. I needed one more small talk with Johnny. I needed one more smile from Steve. I needed one more hug from Dallas.

I needed them so much, it hurt.

* * *

Oh god did it hurt. I'd cry myself to sleep every night, worrying Jodie's little head off. She's always doze off anyways, but she was petrified. I was tempted to tell her to move back into her room so she wouldn't have to see me like this anymore, but I'd decided against it.

I was waiting for the day someone would take me out of here. Not that I wanted to leave Jodie, but this place was only killing me slower.

* * *

I thought back to one of my brother's CD's that he played every night after his first girlfriend and him broke up.

_Oh well, goodbye although I cry_  
_Ain't that a shame_  
_My tears fell like rain_  
_Ain't that a shame_  
_You're the one to blame_

This song held a lot of meaning behind it to me, for I was feeling the same way right now. As a kid I'd never understood what the song meant or why he'd play it when he was sad, but now I do.

And I felt the exact same way with Dallas.

* * *

I told myself that time would just fly by and I'd be eighteen before I knew it.

I tried telling myself that every night before I slept, but it only made things worse, because I knew I wouldn't get out that easy.

* * *

It was finally my visitation day, and this time I'd begged them enough to let me go to the Dingo with them. They would've never said yes if I hadn't begged them for weeks before the day even came. I think Margaret was a bit terrified of me now, and she let me basically walk all over her.

My heart was beating faster than ever when I pulled up to the Dingo and slammed the car door behind me, not wanting to ever get back in it with them. I looked up at the place and memories flooded my head until the doors swung open and six rowdy boys came rushing at me. I started crying as I ran and hugged Steve tighter than I'd ever hugged someone in my life.

I inhaled his familiar scent of smokes, oil, and chocolate cake and sobbed harder. The pain in my heart increased as I peeled away from him and turned to the rest of the gang, sobbing into each and every one of their chests.

I finally got to talk senselessly with Ponyboy. I finally got to get tipsy from Soda's laugh. I finally got to have Darry's arms wrapped tightly around me. I finally got to have small talk with Johnny. I finally got to hear another Two-Bit joke. I finally got to see one of Steve's rare smiles.

But I never did get another hug from Dallas.

* * *

I begged and begged for Darry to just hide me somewhere, but he insisted I go back. I reluctantly agreed and thought back to Jodie. She was still sitting at home, waiting for me to return.

It hit dusk and it was time for me to leave again. I cried harder than I did before and slid into the car after a long hug session with each one of the gang members and a long talk with Steve.

My heart leaped into my throat as I kissed him one last time through the open window and sped off, leaving my whole life behind once again.

* * *

When I got back to the girl's home, Jodie and her stuff was missing from the room.

I searched everywhere frantically until I found a note folded up under my pillow.

_Dear Molly,_

_Miss June came here a little while ago and told me to pack my things, because some nice people were here to see me. __Doesn't it sound so swell? Maybe they'll want to adopt me! __I'm so excited, so pardon my handwriting._

_I love you Molly. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Sorry for leaving without a proper goodbye, but you know how strict Miss June is about her schedules. __Once again, I love you._

_Hope to see you again!_

_Always remember: ****__"I don't exactly know what I mean by that, but I mean it." __Live by that rule, Molly. I know I will._

_Love forever and ever,_

_Jodie._

My tears now slipped down my cheeks and onto the paper, smudging the sloppy handwriting. I caressed over the small hearts decorating the page and sunk down to the floor.

Jodie was the only person I had left.. And now she's gone.

Who knows how long it'll be until I'm gone, too.

* * *

I lived the next week or so in complete privacy. Nobody was sent into my room because of lack of rooms, because now Jodie's room was empty and I was put on suicide watch.

I'd thrown a bottle at the wall in the cafeteria after Sylvia riled me up and I threatened her that I would kill myself with a shard of the glass. Lets just say everyone thinks I'm completely insane now.

The bright side was, I didn't have to leave my room anymore, they brought me my food like room service, and they allowed me to write all over the walls of my new room to 'let my anger out'.

I wrote stupid things on the walls just to piss them off when they came in to see what I wrote.

I'd write things like, 'Miss June has fat thighs' or 'Sylvia Peterson is a pregnant whore'.

No matter what was on the walls, they scribbled it down onto a little pad of paper and folded it up, placing it nicely into their pleated shirt pocket.

In the corner right behind my bed frame I wrote, **_"I don't exactly know what I mean by that, but I mean it."_**_, _to remind me of Jodie every time I fell asleep. I picked up a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ from the library to sleep with every night. And even though it wasn't actually hers, it was comforting to a certain degree.

The workers seemed to like my little quote and habit of sleeping with my book, and of course they interrogated me to it.

I answered with sloppy bull-shit answers, just to fuel their anger more and hope they'd get so sick of me, they'd be itching to ship me away.

"Molly, sweetie, we aren't here to make you feel bad. We're just trying to help yo-"

"YOU'RE TRYING TO HELP ME BY INTERROGATING ME ABOUT SLEEPING NEXT TO A BOOK? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I'M FINE!"

I shot up from my seat in their one-way glass room and smashed one of the windows before bolting out the room and into mine, crying into my pillow and clutching onto my book, wishing Jodie was here to caress me.

* * *

All I wanted was to be released, and I'd quickly realized the more I'd reacted like that, the longer they'd make me stay here.

I knew Darry called on several occasions trying to gain custody of me, but they denied it every time, telling him he was already struggling with two siblings to care for. From the way Miss June was hollering, I'd guess Darry was very persistent. I'd pray every night that the girl's home staff would get so annoyed from his constant calling and visiting that they'd just give in, but they seemed very determined to keep me away from them.

They seemed determined to ruin my life. It was almost like I was on their top three list of torture clients.

Boy did I become sick of eating mashed potatoes and gravy by the time my first year there was over.

* * *

Schedules.

By my thirteenth month, just the words schedule made me sick. I had to follow so many goddamned rules, I felt like I was in military camp.

Sylvia somehow made her way into every single one of my schedules and mocked me all day. She told me I was cheap, unsatisfying to guys, and just an all around lunatic.

"You know what Sylvia, at least I didn't get knocked up from some psychotic person who killed like eight people. Ever think of things like THAT?"

* * *

Day after day, I lost pound after pound.

I'd gone down from a size three to a size double-zero. I'd throw my food out when they gave it to me and I started becoming light headed and weak.

They became in fear for my life so they shoved me in the clinic and force fed me food and water with tubes.

I would kill someone for one bite of chocolate cake or one puff from a cancer stick.


	25. Chapter 25

Too bad they didn't allow any food besides eggs, sausage, mashed potatoes and some sort of meat. I swear, prison would be nicer. Thinking about prison flooded my brain with memories of Joshua, and how, in a weird way, we're in the same situation right now.

He's being held up in a small room with an uncomfortable bed and a little steel table, and so am I. He's being forced food that I'm sure he doesn't want to eat, and so am I. He's having some inmate push him around and make him go crazy, and so am I. It didn't matter that Sylvia wasn't an inmate, she was still there.

* * *

It took me a couple of days to get over the fact that Josh was rotting in prison, but then I thought about Sylvia.

She was pregnant with his kid. I couldn't help but feel immensely sorry for her. I could hear her crying at night in her room, slowly falling asleep to the sound of her loud sobs. My theory of why she'd push me around so much is because she wished I was the pregnant one... She wished I'd 'satisfied his needs' enough towards where he didn't need to sleep around.

If that had happened, she wouldn't have a baby growing in her stomach right now. It almost hurts me that she slept around on Dallas with MY boyfriend.

It's kind of funny, while Dallas and I were hooking up, so were they.

What a coincidence everything is.

I'd almost convinced myself one day to go up to Sylvia and talk to her about everything, but I couldn't risk it. She was hormonal and ultimately more pissed off from the pregnancy-what with her due date in less than two weeks.

Boy was she getting big. On top of all her belly weight, she was shoveling food in her mouth faster than Darry after work. She's put on about fifty pounds, and they showed in her face and legs. Her arms were also bigger, making it easier for her to strangle me if I approached her- which is why I'd decided against it.

* * *

Soon, the day came when Sylvia gave birth. She was rushed to the pregnancy ward they had in the home and didn't come out for another day or so. Once she did come out, her stomach was much smaller and she was holding a little pink bundle, tears streaming down her face.

She walked past me without making eye contact and shut the door to her room. I could hear her soft sobs from the other side, along with the baby's loud crying. She started crying louder and louder while the baby cried louder and louder.

The nurses rushed into the room and got the baby, carrying it to the baby ward and shutting Sylvia's door behind them. I got up and walked to the door, knocking slowly. I could hear muffled voices from the other side- telling me to go away.

I ignored her commands and opened the door slowly, seeing a small lump under her purple blankets. I went to her and slid the blankets down from her face and exposed her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. She gave me an incredulous look and snatched the blankets back over her face.

I sat down on the end of her bed and pat her leg softly, she shot up and wiped her tears with the back of her end before glaring at me. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Sylvia, why are you blaming me for all of this? I never did anything to you."

"Let's rewind a bit, shall we? I was suspicious of Dallas cheating on me while we were dating. I confirmed those suspicions when I saw him with a BLONDE headed girl at the Dingo." She paused and I gulped, not knowing she'd seen me and Dallas. "I later found out that it was YOU, so I figured I'd pay you back by sleeping with your boyfriend. Such a prick, didn't wear a condom and got me pregnant. Now can you tell me how it's not your fault you cheated on your boyfriend with mine?"

I stared at her and tripped over my words. "Exactly. Now get the fuck out of here before I do some major damage to you." I wasn't necessarily scared of Sylvia, I knew I could beat her in a fight any time, but I still left. I didn't need this.

* * *

Phone call after phone call Darry pleaded with Miss June to allow him custody, but she kept denying him. I overheard her saying something about a lawyer, and then sounding astounded, saying something like, 'There's no way you could've afforded one'. She hung up the phone abruptly later in the conversation.

I was leaned up against the wall with my ear pressed to it when my door swung open and Miss June barged in.

"Darrel Curtis got a lawyer and is trying to take custody over you. Until I get things sorted out, you are not to call, see, or speak to any of them. Do I make myself clear?" I scowled at her but nodded anyways, slightly happy that Darry got a lawyer on my behalf.

Maybe I'll get out of here sooner than I'd expected.

* * *

She stuck to her word for the next couple of weeks. I couldn't use the phone anymore, or leave my room for that matter. She was worried I'd try to call or speak to them, so I had a girl who was basically my servant whom I told to fetch me new books, food, drinks, etc.

The girl working for me was named Arren and I felt bad for her, who wants to wait on a person the same age as you when you could be out partying? We'd become okay friends and I learned her mom made her work here.

Sadly, I was soon allowed to speak with the guys again and she was sent to help some other lunatic. It turns out Darry found a lawyer and was trying to win me over in court. Marge didn't exactly WANT me speaking to them, but it's not like I cared. I wasn't breaking any rules. She just didn't like it.

* * *

With me now being allowed to talk and meet with the gang, I scheduled a visit at their house so we could all talk.

I'd planned three days away from the girl's home, and since Darry now had a lawyer, I was allowed to. I'd spend one day with the gang, then the other two with Steve, and Steve alone.

I needed to be alone with him, work things out.

I only had to wait one week.

Just one week.

* * *

Boy do days pass slowly when you're anticipating things. I was -literally- marking the days off of the calendar I was allowed to keep in my room.

I know, it's like waiting for Christmas, but since we didn't celebrate Christmas here, this was my present.

My three day present.

* * *

Finally, September seventh came and I was picked up by Darry. He said everyone else was waiting for me at the house. I didn't waste any time hugging him tightly when i first saw him, and he happily returned it.

The drive was conversation filled- and I filled him in with every detail. Literally, every detail- from tripping over a crack in the floor to Sylvia giving birth- every detail.

Finally, we pulled up to the house and I basically tripped over myself getting out of the car and bursting through the door.

I squealed as I ran up to the group of boys sitting on the floor and couch and lunged myself at them. I layed on the, crying happily and getting tight hugs and kisses placed all over me- clearly brotherly. The only kiss I was reaching for was Steve's. Long awaited and passionate.

I went over the details of my new found life with the boys and settled down with some chocolate cake and smokes, boy did I need them.

* * *

Finally the day came to a start with rounds and rounds of poker- cheating of course. To my surprise, Johnny won just about every game. That boy's poker face was like stone. I sat right next to Steve and fiddled with the hem of his shirt with my free hand the whole time, softly caressing his now toned abdomen. He smirked when tugged on his bottoms, but softly pushed my hand away anyways, shooting me a sideways glance.

I gave him an innocent look which made him burst out with laughter, making me laugh as well and earning us the crazy title from the gang.

I'd vowed I would spend time with the GANG tonight, so I moved and sat in between Two-Bit and Soda instead. He looked at me with a confused look on his face but I rolled my eyes, peaking at their cards while they weren't looking. Steve chuckled as I pulled an ace out of Soda's shoe and another out of the back collar of Two-Bit's shirt.

I called cheaters and the game ended with Johnny winning- once again. I swear he robbed us of every damn cancer stick we had on us. He'd probably die from lung cancer before he had the chance to win again.

I later learned that Johnny and his girlfriend broke up because he accused him of cheating- which he clearly didn't- and I just declared her as bat-shit crazy, earning a wave of laughter from everyone, even Johnny.

* * *

The time finally came when we all had to call it quits and we fell asleep as we did the first night I'd reunited with the gang.

Johnny and I on the couches, everyone else in their rooms and Two-Bit who knows where.

But this time, Dallas wasn't out the door with Two-Bit.

And this time, I wasn't thinking about how fucked up my life was, I was thinking about how I was going to spend the next two days with Steve.

**xXx**

**AAANNNNND Chapter 25 is in the bag! Aha, I'm so sleep deprived, it's not even funny. I've been working 24/7 on popping out chapters for you guys, and since I have just become so interested in this story again, I don't WANT to stop.**

**Thanks for everyone who's supported me through this whole mess!  
**

**Thanks to Corrin Winston for helping a gurl out! Thanks C! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

_Dallas Winston. He was the meanest hood in all of Tulsa, at just the age of seven, and he befriended me. My body shook as I layed in the bed of my room with him right next to me. He was a whole year older than me and he wanted to sleepover at my house. I was so speechless when he asked, I guess he just took it as a yes and showed up at my house. He woke up momentarily and slung his arm over me, pulling me in closer. My grin widened as I cuddled into his small chest and drifted off to sleep in his arms._

That was the day I'd first really connected with Dallas, and now, we have the same relationship him and Sylvia had. Goddammit, I'm Sylvia. What the hell did I do? I don't know if Dallas was telling the truth about why he had to go to New York. Hell, I don't even know if he really went to New York, all I know is he's gone. I wondered if I was the reason he left, and if I hadn't cheated on him with Steve or vice versa, if none of this would've happened.

Was it really all my fault? Am I the reason this entire gang is falling apart? Am I the reason I'm stuck in a girl's home? I could just blame it all on Joshua, but that'd be selfish to do considering he's rotting in a jail cell. I have it good compared to him, but I just can't push the feeling that I was the reason for all the chaos that has rained upon the Curtis house.

* * *

I can honestly say I think about what would've happened if I didn't move back to Tulsa more often than I should. Just the pure curiosity of how normal their lives would've been haunts my every breath. Every waking moment I think of how Dallas wouldn't have felt the need to move to New York or how Steve wouldn't have been in a coma twice, or how my mother and seven other innocent girls would still be alive today- all if I'd stayed in California.

Or even what if I was never born in the first place? Would my dad have left us? Would my brother have died in 'Nam? Would my sister have abandoned us? Would Joshua have felt so depressed that he needed to harm others? No. It was ultimately all my fault, and I knew it.

* * *

I always wonder why my life can't just be normal.. why I can't just live the life of a sixteen year old greaser. Sipping on beer at Buck's and making out with guys in the corner of the room- skipping school and eating at the Dingo. Visiting the DX to flirt with the cashier and mechanic- slashing tires and stealing kools. Fighting in Rumbles and stomping Socs to the ground. Wondering day and night.. always wondering.

My life used to make a lot more sense than what I see ahead of myself now. I pictured myself becoming a photographer- taking photos of people, places, landscapes, animals, nature, everything. Out in California, everything was so beautiful, it tugs on your spirit, only wanting to enlarge it. It's like heaven compared to Tulsa. The large, beautiful trees of the Sequoias and the soft, sandy beaches along the coast- everything was beautiful.

Unlike here.

Never here.

* * *

_"Get the fuck up, whore!"_

_The girl shot up off the bed and cowered in the corner, fearing for her life, for she saw the shiny handle sticking out of his belt buckle. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to care of some business.. Something I should've done the first day I layed eyes on you."_

_She started to shake vigorously as he pulled out the gun and started polishing it, sitting down on the edge of the bed- cross legged. He started humming a soft tune as the girl stared at him- petrified. She started to scramble away as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her up against the wall._

_Tears started to pour down the young girl's face as he got close to her face and whispered something in her ear that would haunt her, even in death._

_"Ple-please don't!" She was speaking quickly, sobs racking through her body as he chuckled, pointing the gun at her temple._

_"Now, baby-doll, don't cry. It'll all be over soon." _

_She pleaded and begged, even tried to get away, but it was no use- his grip was too strong._

_"Sleep tight."_

_The last thing she saw was his crookedly cold smile before he pulled the trigger and she crumpled to the floor, blood pouring from her skull. He turned and walked off, humming a soft tune and polishing the barrel of his gun._

* * *

I shot up off my bed and looked around frantically- those icy blue eyes still engraved in my mind. Nothing. My room was completely empty. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, glancing at the wall clock that read 4:24 AM. I got up reluctantly, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I shuffled out of the tiny room I occupied and wandered over to the kitchen of the Curtis house.

Throwing open the fridge door, I took out the milk and poured myself a glass, savoring it. We weren't given milk at the girl's home because people were allergic to it. Once I finished the milk, I rinsed out my glass and made my way down into the bathroom.

I turned on the steamy water, letting it run a couple of seconds before stripping down and jumping in, the molten water cascading down my back. I looked down to see that my frame had reduced in size dramatically. My ribs were easily seen, there was a small crater formed on my stomach and my limbs were as thin as sticks. I wasn't healthy, and I knew it, but being away from those you actually love changes you. A lot.

I was finished with the shower, but I still stood in the water, letting it turn my skin a soft pink color. It was so peaceful, standing under the water, hearing it rush down my back and into the drain. I wish my problems would erase with it, I wish they'd just go down the drain like the water did, so easily escaping everything.

Finally, I slowly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Slumping down in the corner of the bathroom, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, wanting every bad memory to disappear so I could just enjoy these few days I have with the gang, and with Steve.

I couldn't mess it up with Steve.

And the memories quickly faded when I heard a soft knocking on the bathroom door. I stood up abruptly and opened the door. I smiled warmly and put up my finger, telling him to wait a moment. I closed the door, snatched up my clothes and went back out, walking swiftly into my bedroom. I shut the door, got dressed and stepped back out to see him standing there, toast in hand.

"You know, that was supposed to be my toast." He smirked.

"Sorry, want some?" I shake my head and he shrugs, stuffing the rest in his mouth. I giggled and sat down on the creaky wooden chair of the dining table. He came up behind me, resting his chin on the top of my head as I laughed, putting my hands up and squeezing his cheeks. I looked up as he looked down and kissed him warmly on the lips, smiling brightly into the kiss.

"I've missed you so much."

He nodded, sitting by me and scooting the chair closer, "So have I." I kissed him again, this time more passionately and let all the good memories overwhelm the bad ones. For once, I felt at peace.

"Steve, we really have to clear some things up."

He sighed, "I know."

"Lets go somewhere, then. More private."

"Alright," he said, smiling softly. He extended his hand as I took it and he led me out to his car. I hopped in the passenger seat as we took off, away from the Curtis'. I grabbed his free hand, tracing my finger over all of the callouses and scars that scattered across it, fumbling with his warm hand the whole drive, making small talk and laughing. These are the days I'd missed, but even when everything was perfect, his icy-blue eyes stayed in the back of my head, not once fading.

* * *

The car stopped and I looked up, my gaze averting to the large open field waved in front of me. My mouth dropped softly as I pushed the car door open and stepped outside, admiring the beauty. I guess this place can be beautiful, even more than California.

"What is this place?"

"Just somewhere my mom use to take me to when I was upset or angry, it always soothed me, I guess." I cocked my head at him and smiled, thinking about Steve's mom. He grabbed my hand and led me to a large tree, not as big as Sequoias but still big, and sat down underneath it, motioning for me to do the same. I sat down and leaned my head against his shoulder as he rested his head against the trunk of the tree. I sighed, taking a deep breath and tilting my head to look up at him.

His hair wasn't greased and his face looked tired- almost worn out. His clothes were clean, but messy, and his green eyes sparkled less vibrantly than usual. He looked like he'd been through hell, and I wondered if I'd looked the same.

Even in the worst of times, his looks seemed to amaze me, looking effortlessly perfect. Even with his hair askew and his five o'clock shadow prickling his chin. His eyes stared out ahead, and I could swear that they got a little glassy before he blinked and turned to look at me. I scooted closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips before smiling and turning back to face the sun.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you Steve, I made a big mistake. Hell, if it was a mistake or not, I can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say?" His voice quivered like he was about to cry, but the though was quickly erased when I saw the coldness in his eyes.

"Steve, there's always going to be a place in my heart that still loves Dallas... Always." He looked down, staring at his hands and tracing over the scar he got when we both cut eachother and rubbed hands together, declaring friendship forever. I looked at my hand and saw the scar, same place, same hand, same size, same memory. A tear slipped down my face as I looked back at him, "Steve, I'm sorry... I just... I can't erase the feelings I have for him! That's like asking me to forget how to walk. It's impossible."

"I just need to know... one thing."

I looked at him intently as he blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and spoke again, "Is there a place in your heart for me?"

My heart melted as I grabbed his face and kissed him, roughly yet warmly all the same. I kissed him for minutes until I broke away and nodded. "Forever."

He smiled. "And for what it helps, it's fifteen times the size as his." He chuckled and I smiled, kissing his cheek and cuddling up under his arm.

"I'm so sorry I ever did that to you, Steve. I was in a rough time, I wasn't thinking clearly, you'd yelled at me, he took me in, he showed me comfort, I'm so sorry." I was crying softly by now. He wrapped his arm around me and swayed me back and forth.

"Molly, I know you aren't perfect. Everybody has flaws. I know you regret doing it, and I know you love me. That's all that matters."

"He lied to me, he used me. He used me and left me. He broke me, Steve. He crushed me... just like Josh did." Steve stopped rocking me and grabbed me by the chin, tilting my head up and staring into my eyes.

"Molly, I will never do that to you. I don't know what Dallas ever told you, but I can promise you, I will never hurt you. Never in a million years."

I smiled, another tear rolling down my cheek. He wiped it away and planted a long, sweet kiss on my lips before I ducked my head down and layed my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

Soon, we'd both fallen asleep to the sound of eachother's heart beating and the view of Steve's first sunset.

* * *

When we woke up, the sun had come out and was now shining brightly in our faces. I wiggled out from under his arm and laughed. He looked like a kid when he was asleep. I leaned into his face, got a couple of inches away and straddled myself over his legs. Our noses were touching as I whispered something into his face.

"Wake up, Stevieeeeeeee." He wiggled a little before feeling me on top of him, his eyes shooting open and a smile spreading across his face. He threw his arm over my neck and pulled me under him, kissing me passionately. He trailed kisses down my neck and chest, then down to my stomach and back up to my face. I was giggling and squirming the whole time at the softness of his lips brushing against my skin as they tickled me.

I finally got out from underneath him and ran to the car, jumping in the passenger seat and waiting patiently for him to get in. He smiled and jumped in, turning the car on and turning to face me. "Where to?"

"Somewhere... nice." He smirked at me and put the car into drive, speeding away, a mischievous smiled plastered across his face.


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so this chapter is 1. very short (not that I intended it to be, the word count just ended up much smaller than I'd expected) and 2. very lengthy in dialogue. Though I am trying to stray away from script-like stories, this chapter's speaking parts are all very needed in my opinion. So, if you don't like it, don't worry, it's just this chapter! Yay! xD Anyways, enjoy.**

**PS. Thanks to Corrin Winston for being my Beta... she rocks.**

**xXx**

The car ride was painfully silent aside from the occasional cough or sniffle. I wished nothing more than for him to just say one thing. After everything I had just told him, I'd anticipated some conversation, but nothing was said. It was silent. Normally, I wouldn't mind the silence, but at this point, where I only had two days to spend with him, I yearned for some kind of sound to emit from his delicate lips. Any sound.

A muffled sound hummed in my ears as I strained to listen closer. It sounded just as the sound a drum made when tapped with a dull object. It quickly increased in volume, vibrating my brain. I glanced at Steve, wondering if he'd hear it too, only to see him staring intently at the road that stretched out ahead. There was no way he hadn't heard it, though. It grew louder and louder, so loud I thought my ears might burst.

I heard a sharp pang as I looked around to notice the car had stopped and Steve was looking at me, confusion filling his features. "Did you hear that too?"

"All I heart was your blood curdling scream that just about crashed me into a semi."

My brows furrowed in confusion as he leaned in closer and pressed his hand to my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine..."

He looked at me like I was crazy, then switched the car back on and made a swift turn in the road.

"You're burning up, I'm taking you to my aunt's place."

"I'm not sick, Steve.."

"Well I don't need you screaming in my ear while I'm driving, so we're going."

"I didn't know you had an aunt..."

"Nobody does. Well, now just you."

I nodded, feeling at awe that not even Soda had heard about this aunt. Just me.

Once again, the ride was silent, but this time, there was no sound. I didn't hear the humming. This time, it was just silence. Painful silence. We eventually pulled up to a small, rundown house, just south of the lot and the Curtis'. The roof was tattered and the walls were falling apart. For some reason, the house gave me chills, but I shrugged it off as just wind.

The clear skies illuminated the peeling yellow paint as Steve stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him. The sound startled me, but I was quickly comforted by Steve's calloused hand grabbing my arm and leading me out of the car and to the front door.

"Where is she?"

"My aunt? She's out of state for a while."

I nodded, still unsure of his statement, but went inside anyways, needing to desperately escape the cold, frigid winds. Upon entering, I realized that the inside was just as beat up as the outside. Peeling paint, dusty furniture and creaky floorboards. It was kept worse than the Curtis'.

"It's a mess in here."

"Yeah, my aunt doesn't clean much.. ever." I laughed lightly, thankful things were lightening up. It wasn't as awkward anymore. It was... pleasant.

He led me to a torn, stained couch and sat me down before disappearing into the kitchen just down the hall. I took this time to look around, admiring the pieces of art that hung daintily on the walls. They stuck out against the putrid green background, adding some kind of finesque.

When Steve eventually returned, he had a glass of water and some aspirin in his hands. I frowned.

"I'm not sick. How many times do I have to say it?"

He huffed, "Fine, but at least drink this." I knew he was just being a worrier, so I took the water and sipped at it slowly. he sat down by me and threw his arm over my shoulder. I nestled into his arm and sighed in content. I'd missed these days immensely. A tear slid down my cheek as I thought about having to go back to the girl's home. I wiped it away before he could notice anything and stood up, turning to face him.

"Did Darry get a good lawyer?"

"From the looks of the bills he's payin' for him, I'd say yes."

"Bills? Is it that expensive?"

"The lawyer, Rudy or something, he's said to be the best in Tulsa. Charges money just to review the damn case."

"Why did he agree to help us, then? Our case is useless to him."

"He thinks cases about orphans get more publicity." I shuddered inwardly when he said the word 'orphan'... Was I really considered that now?

"Orphan?" He stared at me but quickly looked away, shaking his head.

"His words, not mine."

"Is that what I am now? An orphan?"

"Legally, yes. You're considered an orphan." I started pacing around the room, thinking about everything. I was quickly stopped by large hands grabbing my waist and turning me around.

"Molly, what's wrong?"

"I'm a damn orphan, Steve. I'm the unwanted, forgotten piece of trash everyone kicked to the curb. I'm a nothing, a nobody. I have-" I was cut off by his lips crashing against mine. I kissed back, melting into his familiar embrace and squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

"You know," I started once I pulled away, "Sometimes I wish I could shut my eyes, and when I open them, I'd be five again. No worries at all." He smiled, looking deep into my eyes and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I just wish everything was normal."

"With me around, nothing will ever be normal again. You should know that by now." Once again, his smile radiated around the entire room.

"Which is why I love you."

"You don't love me, you love the thought of being in love."

"No, I love you. I'm sure of it. I have been since kindergarten." A blush crept across my cheeks and I smiled softly.

"So have I."

I pecked him on the lips and grabbed his hands.

"You know that, right?" He nodded softly and kissed me on the forehead, his free hand gently squeezing the back of my neck. He rested there for a few moments before resting his forehead against mine and smiled.

"We're trying real hard to get you back home. It's our top priority. Every bill gets donated to this, Molly. We aren't giving up on you." A tear slipped down my cheek and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"We will never give up on you." The tears slipped down faster as I collapsed in his arms. Not ever had I felt like this... I felt needed.

"Steve," I choked out between sobs, "I love you. More than anything else, Steve. I love you so much." Sobs racked through my body as he cradled me, whispering comforting words into my hair, softly caressing my head and rubbing my back in circles.

Humming. The thumping sound traveled through my brain louder than before and I screeched out again, squeezing my eyes shut and grasping at my hair- trying to pull it out.

"Stop- stop- stop!" I started rolling on the floor, the pounding sound getting louder.

"Molly!"

"Oh god, make it stop!"

**xXx**

**Well? How was that? Did you enjoy that little mishap? Let me know! You guys haven't been reviewing as much and it's making me think you're starting to hate my story. Review about how bad it sucks, tell me that it's terrible, tell me what I could do to fix it, complain about your annoying siblings, I don't care, I just love hearing from you guys! So Review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, this chapter took WAY too long to produce. I could say that I was busy and whatnot, when in reality, I'm just busy procrastinating and doing other things like constant Instagramming and going to my cousin's house for the weekend. Also, I'm not entirely lying when I say I'm busy, I have cheer Tuesdays and Thursdays, and homework every night, can't blame me TOO much, can you? Well, thanks for still supporting me guys, it means a TON! Review for me!**

**Thanks to Corrin Winston.**

**xXx**

I woke up to the sound of a car engine roaring in my ears. I felt restricted by some kind of thick fabric and the presence of a hand rested in between my cold, still fingers. I opened my eyes slowly, suddenly feeling an immense pounding vibrating my brain. Light shone brightly into my cracked eyelids, blinding me instantly. I took my hand and brushed it across my tired face, only to have the car screech to a halt and send me flying forward until the restricting fabric held me back. It left a nasty scrape across my collarbone, but I re-opened my eyes and cocked my head to the side and saw his face, lips moving quickly and hand gestures looking frantic, but I heard nothing.

I blinked roughly, shaking my head and taking a deep breath. I put my hand up and shut my eyes, breathing deeply and regaining my hearing. Slowly, I began to hear the hum of the car engine and his hitched breathing. Finally, I put my head in my hands and sucked in some air through my chapped lips. Once I felt my composure was regained and the fabric was no longer digging into my shoulder, I looked over to him and stared at him groggily.

"What's going on?"

He looked at me like I'd faulted the answer of a simple math equation and rubbed his hand up and down my leg. He looked me over, tracing his fingers across my collarbone where the seat-belt had rubbed it raw and was in search for words.

He turned back and started the car engine back up, speeding back into traffic like nothing happened. I sighed and closed my eyes again, memories of just minutes before flooding back into my mind. I'd blacked out. What was I hearing, though? The sound was right in my ears, there's no way I was just imagining it. It was clear enough that I swear it was in my mind. INSIDE my head.

_'Don't you get it? You're worthless; belonging in an insane asylum.' _My head pounded louder as I searched around, staring at Steve curiously.

_'Silly child, you'll only kill him faster.' _Tears streamed down my face as we pulled into the porch of the Curtis house and Steve turned to face me.

"Why are you crying?" I blinked and the ringing in my ears faded. I looked down at my lap, head rushing with questions and accusations, but got out of the car anyways. I didn't say anything to Steve, and I could honestly say that it hurt me to not speak to him. I knew he was hurting too, and I was ignoring him; making everything worse. But at the moment, I didn't care.

_'He'd be better off leaving, darling. Maybe you should just run off.' _My breathing quickened as I rushed up the front steps, pausing at the door. I felt his hand on my back as I turned the knob and rushed in, leaving him behind- breathing heavy and awestruck.

Upon entering the small house, I didn't even take a chance to acknowledge the boys sitting around the television set, eyes now glued on my swift frame moving about. I was inside of the small guest room before anyone in the room had the chance to open their mouths. I collapsed onto the bed and felt hot tears stinging the corners of my eyes. I swallowed the lump down that had formed in my throat and sat up, rubbing my eyes and laying my head in my hands.

_'This is only for the best. Just leave him alone.'_

My breathing halted as I felt a cold hand on my arm and looked up, only to see nothing in front of me. I frantically searched the room and saw nothing again. I looked down at my arm to see the imprint of a hand forming into a bruise. I pushed down on the numb skin, feeling nothing but pain shoot up my arm. I started screaming and ran out of the room, only to hit a hard frame and collapsing backwards.

I looked up at the large hand that was extended and shook my head, cowering away in the corner. The tears came back in my eyes and I let them fall. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and screamed, fearing for another bruise. The hand moved away quickly and I heard footsteps come closer. Looking up once again, I was surrounded by every single person- besides Dallas.

Ponyboy rushed forward and picked me up bridal style, taking me into his room and shutting the door before anyone else could enter. I sobbed into his chest as he layed down with me, cradling me and massaging my head.

"Care to explain to me what just happened in there?" Even in the worst situation, somehow he managed to put a slight smile on my face.

"Too much, Ponyboy."

"Well, we've got time." I took a deep breath and looked up at him, his green eyes filled with awaiting empathy.

"I'm going crazy, Ponyboy. I'm hearing things, voices. I'm getting bruises from imaginary hands and am hearing an insane humming every other day. I'm so lost."

He lifted my arm and observed the bruise that was now shaped like a large hand and a deep purple color. He sighed, knowing full well my own hand couldn't have made that large shape.

"Just stay here for the night, Molly. Okay?" I nodded, and soon enough, I drifted off to sleep, listening to the sound of Ponyboy's heartbeat and a mocking chuckle in the distance.

* * *

_In the distance, she could see the bright light of the train coming towards her. So many things had gone wrong, so many things had fucked up. She was done. _

_The train's blaring engine echoed through the sky as it hurdled across the tracks, getting closer with every single breath. She knew what led her to this, but nobody else ever would._

_Her so called boyfriend left her, her new boyfriend hated her, and her entire family ignored her. She could imagine the look of despair and grief on their face when they found what would be left of her splattered body laying across the grass. She smiled at the thought. They deserved every second of pain she would give them, and she knew it. _

_Finally, the train was so close she could feel the vibrations on the track. She shut her eyes and remembered everything bad that they ever did to her, but with those memories also brought the good ones, when her old boyfriend took her out and taught her to ice-skate on a pond and fell through the ice before he left, when her new boyfriend poured a bucket of water on her head and then tickled her until she screamed. She smiled and tears started to pour down her face._

_She didn't want to be gone yet. _

_She stepped off the track with one foot, but before she could get off, she felt the impact of the train crushing every bone in her body, and she blacked out._

_She was gone._

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of a blood curdling scream echo through the house. I reached up to my face and realized it was coming from me and slapped my hand over my mouth, smothering the sound. Tears streaked my face and my cheeks were wet and sticky as Steve and Ponyboy rushed in. They stared at me in shock as Steve pushed Pony out of the way and rushed over to me.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened to you?" He questioned while staring at my arms. I looked down and saw more bruises scattered across my arm and shrugged. I didn't know.

I probably wasn't okay, and I had no idea what had happened to me. Steve got up and ushered Pony out of the room, but didn't leave until I nodded that I was okay. He shut the door and cradled me in his arms and at that moment, I felt safe. I felt like nothing could touch me, but somehow, I knew that Steve couldn't protect me forever.

**xXx**

**So, this chapter is probably boring and really short, but I needed to get SOMETHING out to you guys, so here you go! Sorry for the MAJOR delay also... Like sucks. Anyways, review and stay tuned until I find time for the next chapter... -_- THANKSS!**


End file.
